Ángel de Amor
by Annie-Chan90
Summary: ichigo jamas penso en ser un angel para aquella insignificante mujer...rukia/ichigo/orihime ***fin***
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel de amor**

**La extraña chica bonita**

Kurosaki Ichigo, un típico chico de secundaria, aunque con uno u otro problema de disciplina, todo debido a su inusual cabello naranja. Ichigo sabía que la gente nunca aceptaba algo que les parece diferente, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya no le importaba, simplemente porque su cabello era muy parecido al de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, su madre. Desafortunadamente para el, su madre ya no estaba con el, y la extrañaba cada día de su vida.

Tenía una familia muy hermosa, a pesar de que su madre ya no estaba, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, ni mencionar a sus amigos, que eran también muy buenos. Desde pequeño había tenido una mejor amiga, Kuchiki Rukia, prácticamente se conocían desde el nacimiento, ella era una de las personas más apreciadas por Ichigo, a pesar de que vivieran discutiendo, se tenían un cariño mutuo poco común. Por otro lado, su amigo Sado, su compañero de riñas y pelas, el pacifista Sado, o como él le llamaba, Chado, de gran estatura, rasgos latinos y profunda voz, además de su enemigo/amigo Ishida, no entendía porque alguien podría declararse enemigo de otro solo por una competencia física, pero disfrutaban mucho la vida juntos, bueno, también estaban Mizuiro, Azano, Renji, y Tatsuki .

Ichigo tenía una buena vida, nada que envidiarle a nadie, su padre tenía un buen trabajo, buena familia, buenos amigos, y algunos problemas para dar sazón. Era feliz

Era un chico muy despreocupado de detalles, o de ser respetuoso o cuidadoso, aunque siempre se preocupaba por quienes le rodeaban.

Al empezar la secundaria, no sintió gran emoción, seguiría viendo a su gente, seguirían los mismos problemas, solo que ahora, había que emprender el camino hacia la universidad.

Tenía ya su meta fijada, quería ser médico, igual que su padre, salvaría vidas, esas valiosas vidas que podría mejorar estudiando.

Había llegado el día de inicio de clases, estaban todos reunidos, Rukia e Ichigo habían llegado juntos, Tatsuki un poco antes para averiguar sobre los clubes de artes marciales disponibles, y los demás, esperando en la puerta.

Ocurrieron las clásicas discusiones entre él y Rukia, Ishida le reta con su aire listillo, Chado observa, Azano grita, Mizuiro le golpea, y Renji les separa, Ichigo ríe discretamente.

Caminan para averiguar sobre sus salones de clases, y todos quieren que hayan quedado en la misma aula, incluso Ichigo, aunque no lo dice.

Al acercarse, Ichigo divisa una larga cabellera castaña, de un color muy cálido y bonito, la cabellera de una chica, una chica que lleva un falda algo larga, y el chaleco de la secundaria, a pesar de que hace calor. Y eso le causa extrañeza.

Observa también, que los muchachos se han amotinado a dos metros alrededor murmurando algo, ella parece muy concentrada en la lista que observa, luego, sin que Ichigo pueda ver su rostro, ella se retira, en medio de murmullos como "¿Qué linda es?" o "¿viste eso?". Ichigo no pensó en el tema, siguió en lo suyo.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos, porque quedaron todos en la misma aula, así que fueron si más demora, donde les correspondía, todos tomaron sus asientos, y al entrar, pudo ver a una melancólica chica mirando por la ventana, su claro cabello le hizo reconocerla de inmediato, era la chica que había visto en el patio, pero no la quedo observando, miro hacia otro lado, donde estaban las cosas y las personas que le interesaban, siguió en su mundo.

La clase comenzó, y su profesora era bastante temperamental, todos estaban algo asustados de ella, y pido que la clase se presentara uno por uno, todos se presentaron, incluyéndole a él, aunque fue de muy mala gana, eso ayudaría a reafirmar la reputación que le precedía, no quería metiches en su círculo social.

La ultima en presentarse, fue la chica del patio, cuando la profesora se lo pidió, ella no le escucho, seguía mirando por la ventana, sumergida en lo que fuera que estuviere pensando, Ichigo dirigió su mirada a ella, de puro reflejo, preguntándose si tenía algún problema mental o algo.

Cuando la chica escucho la voz de la profesora, se paro rápidamente de su asiento para presentarse.

-disculpe sensei…no le oí, mi nombre Inoue Orihime, encantada- dijo con una suave voz, haciendo una referencia y dando una sonrisa. Una extraña sonrisa, pensó Ichigo, no era fea, pero había algo en aquella sonrisa que no le gustaba.

Orihime al percatarse de la mirada de Ichigo, endureció su expresión mirando a otro lado, con desagrado, eso le molesto.

Sus compañeros comenzaron murmurar, todos se habían volteado a verla, la profesora tuvo que pedir la atención para que le pusieran oído a ella, pero Orihime no parecía cómoda con tanta atención, más bien parecía asqueada, y eso le pareció raro.

Pensó que tal vez, era muy hipócrita, y que fingía que no le gustaba la atención para atraer más, sin duda era una chica demasiado bonita para no ser siquiera un poco vanidosa, incluso el, un chico que pasaba de las mujeres, estaba consciente de lo bella que era. Como no lo iba a estar ella también.

Él ignoraría a Orihime, era otra chica más de la escuela, una tonta y vanidosa chica más.

Pasaron los primeros meses, y aunque nuca hacia amistad con todos sus compañeros de clase, siempre en la clase de deporte hablaban sobre un tema, a veces de futbol, de chicas o de cualquier tontería.

Ese día, en la clase de deportes, las chicas jugaban voleibol, habían formado dos equipos y los chicos las observaban. Todos hablaban de una chica distinta, se extraño al escuchar a algunos hablar de Rukia y de lo linda que era, que les encantaría que los golpeara como le golpeaba a el, Ichigo solo se golpeo la cara, pensando lo estúpido de sus comentarios, porque los golpes de Rukia si que dolían. Dirigió su mirada hacia Rukia, nunca se había detenido a pensar en ella como una chica, para el, Rukia era solo Rukia, sin más sin menos, casi como un chico para él, así que no omitió opinión.

El que si opino, diciendo que era una chica enana tonta y fea fue Renji, Ichigo se rio bastante en su fuero interno, desde que lo conoce, Renji a estado enamorado e Rukia, el decía que Rukia era una chica de hielo sin corazón y que jamás gustaría de un chico, pero Renji la quería, y la quería mucho.

De pronto, salió al tapiz la chica de la que toda la escuela hablaba, Orihime.

Todos se turnaron para alabarle como a una diosa, sus perfectas piernas, su hermoso y largo cabello, sus bonitos y grandes ojos, sus labios rosados, todo. A Ichigo le parecía absurdo hablar así de una chica, a él le parecía demasiado rara, tenía que tener algún defecto, no era ni por menos una diosa.

Dirigió su vista inconscientemente hacia ella, estaba en el equipo de Rukia y Tatsuki jugando, en una posición muy trasera, donde el balón llegaba en pocas ocasiones, por supuesto, Rukia Tatsuki estaban adelante, apaleando al otro equipo.

Ichigo se puso pensar que ella por lo general, se excusaba de educación física con una nota de sus padres, o certificados médicos, aposto de que era de esas, que les desagrada sudar porque se verían poco atractivas. Pero hoy jugaba. Con el diminuto pantaloncillo de gimnasia color rojo, una playera blanca y una cola de caballo, con sus manos juntas hacia arriba, sus brazos estirados, y las piernas ligeramente separadas para recibir el balón que nunca venia

Volvió a poner atención en la conversación de sus compañeros, cuando un dijo:

-Inoue-san es tan bonita…pero algo extraña- Ichigo coincidió con aquello mentalmente- el otro día estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, muy sola, y claro, yo quería hacerle compañía, así que tome mucho valor, y me fui a sentar a su lado, y pedirle que saliéramos al cine- prosiguió su compañero

-wow- dijo otro- yo no me atrevería hablarle, es tan bonita, me quedaría en blanco si solo me mirara-dijo emocionado- pero dinos ¿Qué hay de raro con ella?

-bueno…cuando la salude, levanto su vista con los ojos casi desorbitados, como si yo fuera un fantasma que le hablaba, y no contesto ninguna pregunta que le hice, se quedo como congelada, asi que me preocupe y quería llevarla a la enfermería, pero me pidió amablemente que no la tocara, estaba temblando, así que mejor me aleje de ella, quizá no había sido un buen momento, pero también he oído que no tiene ni una sola amiga, eso es raro- finalizo el muchacho.

Ichigo pensó, que debía de ser la persona más engreída del mundo.

De pronto, se escucho un quejido desde la cancha, todos pusieron atención, y había sido Orihime que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza con el balón, Tatsuki y Rukia la ayudaron a levantarse y la llevaron a la enfermería, mientras otras chicas decían cosas como "cuanto la odio" "yo odio su estúpida cara y sus tetas grandes", por eso mismo, a Ichigo, no le gustaba tener chicas demasiado cerca, la mayoría eran unas arpías y unas pesadas.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, los compañeros comenzaron a asediarlo de preguntas acerca de que pensaba de Orihime, pero el no decía nada, no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación, solo bebía agua, así que comenzaron a insistir y insistir mientras atravesaban la cancha para ir a las duchas, hasta que Ichigo se arto de tanta pregunta, se volteo y dijo gritando:

-DEJENME EN PAZ, PARA MI INOUE ORIHIME ES UNA CHICA ESTUPIDA, NO ME ATRAE PARA NADA, POR MI, PODRIA DESAPARECER, Y A MI, NO PODRIA IMPORTARME MENOS- todos en la cancha, habían escuchado tal declaración, incluyendo a todas sus compañeras, que sonrieron complacidas ante un chico, que quizá era el único de toda la escuela que le daba igual, que compartía sus desprecios por la chica.

Ichigo se alejo a zancadas para darse una ducha, sus compañeros, decidieron no tocar jamás el tema con el de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, camino a la enfermería, Tatsuki llevaba a Orihime recargada sobre si, estaba un poco mareada y ella amablemente la cargaba, Orihime se sentía incomoda, las chicas jamás eran amables con ella, así que, que ellas dos la ayudaran era completamente nuevo.

Tatsuki y Rukia, hablaban animadamente de cómo habían acabado con el otro equipo, orgullosas de su proeza, ya que la mayoría de las chicas de la clase, eran unas pesadas.

-que pasa Inoue-san, estas muy callada- dijo Tatsuki sonriéndole, Orihime no sabía que decir

-bueno, es que, yo no aporte de mucho a la victoria- dijo nerviosamente, y para decir algo y que no pensaran que era estúpida.

-no digas eso- siguió Rukia- las otras solo te miraban y planeaban como golpearte, solo porque eres bonita- dijo sonriéndole también- son tan estúpidas, asi que nosotros aprovechamos eso para acercarnos y darles duro- Tatsuki rio y chocaron la mano que tenían libre- gracias a ti ganamos Inoue-san-

-pues…gracias -dijo sonrojándose

-oye, quieres almorzar hoy con nosotras para celebrar la victoria, será genial – dijo Tatsuki

-sí, será estupendo, por favor di que si- continuo Rukia

-claro- dijo tímidamente, quizá, ellas podrían ser las amigas que jamás había tenido

Al llegar a la enfermería, la recostaron en la camilla, la enfermera no estaba, así que ambas fueron a buscar paños húmedos para colocarlos en su frente, mientras la enfermera volvía, se metieron al baño de la enfermería, así que cerraron la puerta.

Mientras ella descansaba, la puerta principal de la enfermería se abrió, Orihime no se molesto en abrir los ojos, supuso que era la enfermera, asi que solo se quedo recostada.

Pero algo le tomo bruscamente de pelo y la arrojó al suelo, y luego, la empotro contra la pared, eran sus compañeras de clases.

-dime estúpida, te alegras de que perdiéramos ante tu equipo ¿eh?- dijo una de ellas, escupiendo veneno en cada letra

-claro que no- dijo mirándola fijamente, por supuesto, no la golpearía, ella odiaba hacerle cualquier daño a las personas, tratase de quien se tratase, así que por lo menos, seria valiente.

-mentirosa- le dijo dándole una cachetada, aun sujetándole por el cabello- eres tan engreída, pero te tengo noticias, no tienes a todos y a cada uno de los hombres a 3 kilómetros a la redonda locos por ti, sabemos de uno que te desprecia mucho ¿quieres saber quién es? – Orihime no dijo nada, le aliviaba que un hombre, no pusiera nada de atención en ella – es Kurosaki Ichigo, es un chico guapo, así que, no eres tan bonita como crees- dijo levantando la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero algo se lo impidió.

La agresora sintió un gran dolor en su muñeca, Tatsuki había salido del baño, y observado toda la escena de principio a fin, y ahora, se encontraba aplicándole una llave en el brazo

-suéltala- dijo en tono amenazante- o la que permanecerá en la enfermería serás tu, con un brazo fracturado


	2. sus secretos

gracias por las personas que han leido este fic =) bleach me gusta bastante y entro en dilema ala hora del paring, porque por 1º vez en un anime, para mi, las dos chicas "principales" me gustan mucho =/

no soy fan ichiruki, a pesar de que es muy popular porque para mi...son todo, TODO, menos pareja, pero no niego que seria genial si algo mas pasara entre ellos, y orihime (que últimamente me hincha...pero aun asi me gusta xD) bueno, ella quiere a ichigo asi que queria hacerle un fanfic para ellos, a los tres, asi que ojala les guste

**Sus secretos**

Las agresoras de Orihime, después de la amenaza de Tatsuki, se retiraron en silencio, bajo la mirada amenazante de Rukia, y por supuesto, sin antes, lanzar veneno con la mirada, a la castaña chica en el suelo.

Al quedarse solas las tres nuevamente, Tatsuki ayudo a levantarse a Orihime, Rukia le pedía que no creyese lo que le habían dicho de Ichigo, pero a ella le agradaba que ese muchacho la detestara, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

A la hora del almuerzo, Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime, decidieron comer juntas. Orihime caminaba en silencio, como siempre, Tatsuki y Rukia hablaban de las actividades que harían juntas en la tarde, pero Tatsuki, se había dado cuenta de algo sobre la chica que acababan de integrar a su grupo, era en exceso sumisa y callada, y no sabía porque, pero le preocupaba, y hablaría de aquello con Rukia.

Orihime había sido invitada por sus dos nuevas amigas, para que se sentase con su grupo de amigos, estaba al principio extrañada de que dos chicas quisieran ser sus amigas, y parecían ser sinceras sus intenciones, así que acepto.

Cuando Ichigo vio venir a sus amigas, en compañía de Orihime, se sintió incomodo, porque él no quería que ella estuviera cerca, esa rara, vanidosa, sínica y desagradable chica para él, no era más que una persona no grata. Cuando Orihime se presento, todos la recibieron gustosos, pero Ichigo solo se limito a decir su nombre, sin siquiera mirarla.

El único asiento disponible para Orihime, era un puesto junto a Rukia e Ichigo, ella se sentía extrañamente cómoda cerca de Ichigo, como si las miradas de rabia de este, no le hicieran efecto alguno. Todos en la escuela, conocían el tosco carácter del peli naranja, así que mantenían su distancia, incluso con sus propios amigos, pero no Orihime, era como si estuviera junto a la más agradable persona del planeta, y aunque no le dirigió una palabra o mirada siquiera al muchacho, sonrió como nunca se le había visto sonreír.

Pasaron los días, y cuando las chicas le pedían acompañar a Orihime a casa, ella se oponía, usando como escusa, que vivía de lado opuesto, al que Vivian ellas, y se iba antes de recibir objeción, o alguna impositiva compañía.

Algunas veces, Orihime faltaba días enteros a clases, el periodo más largo que se ausento, fueron quince días, y luego, daba las excusas sobre algún accidente, en el que ella fue la víctima.

El tiempo que compartió con el grupo de Rukia y compañía, le ayudo a hacerse amigas muy especiales, las otras compañeras ya no le asediaban tanto, pero esa misma cercanía, levantaba aun mas sospechas, sobre la vida de Orihime fuera de la escuela, ya que nunca hablaba de sus padres, o si tenía hermanos, nunca se quedaba después de clases o nunca decía donde vivía exactamente; Orihime era, en varios sentidos, una desconocida.

A Ichigo, eso le parecía irrelevante, la chica le ignoraba por completo, solo le saludaba y ya, pero no temía sentarse cerca de él, como parecía incomodarle que cualquier otro chico se acercara a ella a mas de dos metros. Mas de alguna vez, los otros muchachos del curso, e incluso de toda la escuela, se le habían acercado a preguntarle el secreto de su cercanía con Orihime, y en mas de alguna ocasión, llego a golpear a más de alguno, por ser demasiado insistente y por relacionarlo demasiado con esa mujer. Ella le irritaba. Y pero aun, ella no se acercaba ni a Renji, ni a Chado ni a Ishida, a ellos les mantenía lejos, menos a él.

Un día, Ichigo decidió irse a casa con Rukia y Tatsuki, no se quedaría después de la escuela como en otras ocasiones, ese día, no había una buena pelea a la cual quedarse.

Cuando llego a la salida, vio a sus amigas des pedirse de Orihime, esta última se iba en otra dirección y sus amigas tomaron el autobús al centro comercial.

Ichigo, al ver que esta se iría sola a casa, aprovecharía para pedirle que dejara de ser tan obvia cerca de él, que se diera cuenta que traía locos a todos lo hombres de la escuela, y su hipócrita actitud le traía molesto desde hacía bastante tiempo. Entonces le siguió.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle, unos tipos le hicieron frente, los enfrento con valor, recibiendo uno que otro puñetazo, pero al acabar, se dio cuenta de que venían muchos más, no era idiota, así que, dejo a los primeros en el suelo y escapo, podía sentir como le perseguían, así que doblo en la última esquina, donde Orihime había doblado, y llego a la reja de una enorme casa abandonada, estilo barroco.

En la cuidad, existía la leyenda de que en esa casa, habían espíritus desde hacía ya cien años, nadie entraba allí, esa casa era famosa en toda la cuidad, siempre estaba a la venta, y nadie la compraba. Escucho como los chicos que le perseguían, y salto la reja para entrar en el amplio patio frontal de esa casa, ante la mirada atónita de sus perseguidores, que aterrados, salieron huyendo.

Ichigo jamás creyó en fantasmas, así que no tuvo miedo de adentrarse en el espeso pasto de la casa, tenía curiosidad.

Las puestas estaban trabadas, así que no pudo ingresar a la casa principal, pero en los costados de la mansión, había unas especies de torres, como en los castillos, que tenían puertas que sì estaban abiertas, entonces entro.

Subió las escaleras de caracol hasta el techo de concreto con agujeros, solo para maravillarse con la pintura en el, era como ver una fotografía muy parecida a la de la capilla Sixtina, y aunque los colores estaban desgastados por el tiempo, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Estando en lo más alto, se recostó a solo metros del techo. Habían muchas palomas de plumaje claro, incluso blanco, parecían haber llegado hace poco, quizá el deterioro del techo les había dado entrada en la maravillosa cúpula, que en un principio, solo debía tener ese agujero en el centro, para que entrara la luz.

Estuvo mirando tal vez horas aquel techo, preguntándose qué clase de personas vivieron en aquel lugar; el sol le daba una luz magnifica al interior, todo parecía celestial, incluso con todo ese descuidado y tétrico ambiente.

Había muchas plumas alrededor, pero no llegaban al suelo, la plataforma en la que se había recostado, impedían que el plumaje bajara.

De pronto, sintió un ruido, asomo la cabeza por la orilla de la plataforma, para ver de qué se trataba, y era una chica. Nada menos que Orihime.

La observó ir a una de las paredes y sacar un ladrillo y otro, para después sacar un cuaderno, y sentarse a escribir en el, sigilosamente se escondió de nuevo, a esperar que la chica se fuera.

Pero unos sollozos aparecieron, Orihime lloraba como una magdalena, era un llanto desesperado y doloroso, de esos que te dan ganas de taparte los oídos al oírlo, pero Ichigo la escuchaba tranquilamente, preguntándose que podría ser tan malo en su vida para que ella llorara así.

-yo se que vendrás un día- escucho Ichigo, Orihime hablaba en voz alta, el mirando en calma el techo, solo le escucho-mi hermano dijo que tu siempre estabas conmigo, se que vendrás a ayudarme algún día- dijo entre sollozos, luego escucho como encajaba los ladrillos en su lugar, y se iba.

Estaba anocheciendo, Ichigo decidió bajar e irse a casa.

Al bajar el ultimo escalón, y a punto de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo. De pronto sintió gran inquietud por saber, que era lo que esa mujer guardaba en aquella pared, quería saber que era ese cuaderno.

Sin pensarlo mucho, busco en la pared, donde podría estar el escondite de ese objeto, y lo encontró. Saco los ladrillos y tomo un grueso cuaderno, tapizado en una tela color rojo carmesí, con las puntas de metal. Se lo pensó un momento, no sabía si lo que hacía era incorrecto o no, pero quería pruebas de que ella no era más que una tonta niñita sínica.

Y lo abrió.

Pero lo que leyó en esas páginas, no se lo hubiera deseado ni a ella, ni a la persona más miserable mujer del mundo.

si dejan reviews... se los agradecere mucho mucho...

otra vez...gracias por leer..adioziinn ;)


	3. prejuicios

tiempaso sin actualizar esta historia, es que termine mi primer proyecto :P

agradesco los rv que me han dejado :3

ojala les guste este capitulo

/

**Prejuicio**

Entre más miraba a la molesta chica que se sienta junto a la ventana, aquella que a sui parecer es tan molesta, mas le sorprende saber la verdad detrás de sus ojos grises. Y se pregunta si lo que leyó es cierto

"_amigo:_

_¿Puedo llamarte amigo verdad? Mi hermano me decía que si se podía._

_Me siento muy sola, mi hermano ya no está conmigo…su muerte me dejo tan vacía y sola...ahora vivo con mi padrastro…y no me gusta…"_

Ella había perdido a su hermano, hace solo unos meses, y parecía estar perfectamente, bueno, a simple vista, ya que sin duda es una chica extraña. Ichigo no aparta la mirada ella, que se encuentra en su pupitre, mirando hacia afuera, no viendo nada en realidad, con la mirada perdida. Deja descansar su mentón en su mano, que a su vez, se apoya en uno de sus codos.

Observa que la chica, lleva un largo y grueso suéter, y hace calor. Observa a las demás chicas del salón, contentas de que la temperatura esta alta. Lucen faldas un poco cortas, y sus blusas manga corta, menos Orihime.

Vuelve la vista a la chic castaña que sigue en la misma posición.

"… _no me gusta mi padrastro, nunca me gustó…mamá también murió, cuando yo tenía 3 años, y nos dejo con él, nos maltrataba, mi hermano tuvo que dejar la secundaria y trabajar, el bebía mucho, y muchas veces pasábamos hambre…"_

A simple vista, parecía solo una engreída chica, demasiado segura de lo linda que era como para acercarse a alguien. Tatsuki y Rukia llegan al salón, como todas las mañanas van a saludar a Ichigo, pero al verlo, se dan cuenta que vigila como un halcón a Orihime, que no se ha dado cuenta aun.

Rukia frunce el seño, y se queda inmóvil un segundo. En todos los años que lleva de amiga de Ichigo, jamás lo había visto voltear siquiera, a ver a una chica, ni por muy bonita que fuera, ella sabía que Ichigo no era normal, a él nunca le interesaron las chicas antes, de la manera en que a los otros chicos les interesaban. Pero Ichigo no despegaba la vista de Orihime, y su expresión fue lo que Rukia reconoció como algo nuevo. El no la miraba como miraba a todo el mundo, con la frente arrugada, el mentón ligeramente salido, y una fría mirada. La observaba…casi fascinado, con tanta atención, que no se daba cuenta, de que todo el salón ya se había dado cuenta de que miraba a Orihime.

Tatsuki mira la expresión de Rukia, y luego a Ichigo, y este suspira, cierra los ojos y luego los abre para seguir mirando a la chica.

Ichigo repasa las palabras que leyó.

"…_mi hermano trabajaba hasta tan tarde, y nunca almorzaba, y pocas veces desayunaba, hasta que enfermo cuando tenía 8 años. Nuestro padrastro lo golpeaba, porque ya no traía tanto dinero como antes, y mi hermano empeoro. Una noche, le golpeo tanto, que comenzó a escupir sangre, yo estaba mirando por la puerta, y cuando terminó de golpearle, se fue…pero mi hermano no se recupero como otras veces, una vecina ll amo a una ambulancia, le llevamos al hospital, y después de una hora, me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto…"_

-buenos días Ichigo-dice Tatsuki, Ichigo se molesta un poco, ya que había interrumpido, pero mira a Rukia, que a su vez, le mira atentamente, y luego mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos le miran de la misma manera.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de a quien miraba.

-que hay-dice y mira hacia otro lado.

Rukia y Tatsuki se miran entre ellas, pero no dicen nada, y van a saludar a Orihime

-buenos días hime-chan-dice Tatsuki. Orihime da un saltito, y le dedica una amplia sonrisa, alegre como ninguna.

-buenos días, Tatsuki y Rukia-chan- todos toman sus puestos. La clase comienza.

Ichigo se esfuerza por no mirar a Orihime, que está a un poco más de un metro de distancia, poniendo especial atención a la clase.

Literatura parecía ser una asignatura que disfrutaba, el tema del día eran ángeles. Ella creía en ángeles, pensó Ichigo.

Que estúpido, hubiese pensado de cualquier otra. Pero si se trataba de ella, no le parecía estúpido, sino adorable. Se removió en su asiento, con una incomodidad que apenas soportaba.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la mira, y sigue recordando las frases de su diario.

" _cuando cumplí trece años, mi padrastro llego muy borracho a casa… estaba con una compañera que me había pedido mis apuntes, yo solo iba a una academia de señoritas, así que solo frecuentaba a chicas, aunque ellas no eran amables conmigo, hasta cortaron mi pelo a tijeretazos en una ocasión, y tuve que cortarlo hasta arriba de mis hombros._

_El llego, y comenzó a romper las cosas, mi compañera corrió lejos, pero yo tenía que quedarme. Se enfado conmigo por no haber preparado el almuerzo, y me golpeo. Me quedo un ojo morado, así que no pude asistir al colegio en unos días…luego me excuse con accidente…"_

Trato de imaginarse a Orihime golpeada, y la boca del estomago se le encendió. Esa cremosa piel, golpeada y amoratada por causa de una enorme mano masculina. Apretó los dientes saboreando el cólera.

La chica se puso de pie, el profesor le pidió leer un texto, observo que la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que parecía estar un poco nerviosa al ser la atención del salón.

Leyó perfectamente, con voz fina, casi chillona para Ichigo, pero musical a su vez. Y siguió mirándola, recordando algo que le dio mucha más rabia aun.

"…_yo estaba preparando la cena, una vecina había venido a visitarme amablemente, era viuda y estaba tan sola como yo, ella había ido a buscar un regalo para mí. Y entonces él llego. Comenzó a golpearme, estaba borracho, me jalo el cabello, y me arrincono en la pared. Pero ese día…no solo parecía querer golpearme…yo luche…juro que luche…pero él era más fuerte que yo…comenzó a pasar sus sucias manos por debajo de mi falda…y me beso…fue mi primer beso…y me dio tanto asco… me dijo que todos los del vecindario querían hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo el conmigo, que para eso era lo que yo servía…que no sería nada mas…y justo cuando iba a romper mi ropa, mi venia le golpeo en la cabeza, y salimos corriendo, el nos persiguió por la calle…pero la policía lo intercepto…y lo capturo…al parecer, había asaltado a un hombre, y la policía llevaba unos días buscándolo…ella y yo nos abrazamos…a mi padrastro lo metieron preso."_

A la hora del almuerzo, Orihime llega un poco después de los chicos, y se sienta junto a Ichigo, que a diferencia de otros días, se pone realmente nervioso, y no dice palabra alguna.

Rukia y Tatsuki, hablan con ella, Orihime ríe ante sus historias, pero no voltea a ver al chico de pelo anaranjado junto a ella, que hace un esfuerzo como jamás lo hizo, para no voltear a verla, como quería hacerlo. Sería demasiado.

Rukia mira a Ichigo, y este la mira también, y ve la expresión de su amiga. Se da cuenta de que en su mirada hay algo más que sorpresa por su comportamiento, algo que nunca había visto. Y desvía su miraba.

-Orihime ¿no tienes calor?-pregunta Tatsuki, Ichigo escucha perfectamente la pregunta, Orihime se pone un poco nerviosa antes de responder.

-bueno…es que soy un poco friolenta- dice para zafarse, pero Ichigo sabe que hay algo mas

"…_meses después, un chico de la academia de chicos cercana a la mía, me dice que quiere salir conmigo, ese día cumplía catorce, el lo había averiguado, y me quería invitar a salir. Era guapo, y caballeroso, de voz amable, y lindos gestos, mis compañeras e miraron cuando fue a buscarme al colegio, murmuraron entre ellas, y me alentaron con gestos. Me alegre de eso, ya que parecía que no me odiaban como yo creía, además, a todas le gustaba ese chico que me invitaba a salir, era el más codiciado por todo el colegio, me pregunte porque me invitaba a mí, y no a ellas._

_Fuimos al cine, yo nunca había ido, estaba contenta, pero cuando veíamos la película, ese chico comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a mí, me incomodaba, sutilmente trataba d apartarlo de mi, pero él se acercaba mas. Me giro bruscamente hacia él y me beso a la fuerza. Lo aparte y salí corriendo._

_El me siguió hasta el callejón, donde espere una autobús, me alcanzo y me dijo que mis compañeras le habían dicho que me gustaba la acción, los riesgos y los chicos atrevidos y dispuestos a todo, que no entendía que pasaba, me sujeto para toquetearme de nuevo, y le golpee en su zona baja, y Salí corriendo. Cuando llegue a casa llore mucho. No entendía que pasaba conmigo, que había de mal en mí, quizá mi padrastro tenía razón, y todos querían eso de mi. Los chicos solo quieren tocar a las chicas, no las quieren, fingen ser amables para tocarlas, usan palabras bonitas para aprovecharse, y son delicados para ocultar sus intenciones…_

_Unos días después, mi vecina, que me cuido desde lo de mi padrastro, fue a visitar a sus familiares unos días, me dejo las llaves de su apartamento, así que de vez en cuando, me quedaba ahí. Pero cuando volví por mis cosas a mi apartamento…mi padrastro había regresado…le habían dejado libre por buena conducta…me vio de pies a cabeza, y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, me arrojo al suelo, y me golpeo, ya que según él, por mi culpa le había agarrado…me prohibió salir en días, pero no quería salir de todas maneras, me daba vergüenza que me vieran…mi vecina no regreso en semanas, y él me golpeaba mucho, tenía que usar faldas y chalecos para ocultar mis golpes…era un milagro que no abusara de mi, pero recibía visitas de la policía, así que no podía hacerme nada de eso…he tenido que aguantar sus golpes por más de 2 años…dice que esperara a que sea mayor para…no quiero ni decirlo…ya que así no podrán acusarlo, según el…y mi vecina aun no vuelve…ángel amigo…te necesito…"_

Orihime era una chica rara, pero ahora entendía un poco más.

Todos caminan a clase, pero Orihime olvida sus cuadernos, y vuelve a buscarlos, Tatsuki le pide a Ichigo los apuntes que le prestó, pero también los ha olvidado, y también vuelva a buscarlos.

Mientras registra su casillero, escucha una discusión, una pelea de chicas, en la que se encuentra involucrada Orihime, asoma la cabeza discretamente al pasillo, y observa todo.

-que linda falda-dice una con desdén, Orihime baja la mirada.

-gracias-dice temerosa

Ella toma bruscamente el rostro de ella, y lo mira. De un tirón lo suelta y se va. El ve como se queda quieta unos segundos, respira hondo y camina hacia las escaleras. Ichigo cierra el casillero y la sigue.

Los pasillos y escaleras están vacios, todos fueron al salón. Llegaran tarde, pero tienen una excusa. Orihime parece no darse cuenta de que Ichigo viene justo detrás, y este no despega la mirada de su espalda.

Mientras Orihime baja los últimos escalones, tropieza. Los libros se esparcen por el suelo, e Ichigo, al ver lo que pasa, inconscientemente corre a ayudarla. Cuando llega, se da cuenta de que se ha golpeado la cabeza, y ha quedado inconsciente. Su falda se ha levantado dejando ver hasta su ropa interior.

Pero la imagen ante sus ojos no era lo que todos los chicos hubiesen creído ver en el cuerpo de esa chica tan deseada por todos.

Grandes moretones adornaban su piel. Que al ser tan pálida, los hacía ver mucho más oscuros. Ahora entendía porque usaba esa falda. Cuidando de no rosar su piel, y con el cuerpo tenso ante tal imagen, baja con cuidado la falda de la chica.

Revisa que solo este inconsciente, que no tenga ningún daño extra. Pero se da cuenta de que tiene un raspón en el muslo. La levanta en sus brazos, y la lleva a la enfermería.

La enfermera no está. Se fastidia y el mismo recuesta a la inconsciente chica en la cama.

Va por los libros que aun siguen en el suelo, los levanta y los vuelve a guardarlos en el casillero, tanto los suyos como los de Orihime. Obviamente, ya no volverían a clases, ya que aunque no quería admitirlo, quería ver que la chica se encontrara bien.

Cuando vuelve a la enfermería, se da cuenta que la enfermera aun no vuelve, emite un bufido de molestia, la enfermera siempre estaba ahí, pero hoy, debía ser diferente, pensaba Ichigo. El era hijo de un medico, sabía algo de medicina, ella necesitaba atención, así que decidió hacer de doctor.

Con sumo cuidado, limpio su herida, el ardor y el olor a alcohol despertó a Orihime.

-auch- se quejo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y luego miro a Ichigo que curaba su herida- ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Qué...Cómo...?-pregunta confundida y mareada.

-te caíste de la escalera, yo venía detrás de ti, te traje pero la enfermera no está-dice Ichigo sin mirar a la chica, sigue muy pendiente en el trabajo que le propina el raspón en su pierna. Termina en seguida, y va a deshacerse de los algodones, Orihime le observa en silencio, agradece mucho el gesto, jamás lo esperó de Ichigo- ¿Qué te paso en las piernas?-pregunta de pronto, necesita comprobar.

Orihime se queda quieta, no sabe qué decir, no se atreve a mirar a Ichigo, que estudia cada detalle de su expresión espantada. Traga saliva antes de contestar

-soy muy torpe, siempre estoy cayendo- dice tratando de sonreír con naturalidad, sin conseguirlo, el se gira con expresión fría para lavar sus manos.

-deberías tener cuidado donde pisas-dice en tono sarcástico, quiere darle entender que no es estúpido.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre, y entra un joven, pasa la mirada de Ichigo a Orihime, y luego saluda.

-buenos días…la enfermera no pudo venir hoy, así que yo la reemplazare hoy… ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunta al ver a Orihime en la camilla.

-no, ya está todo bajo control-dice Ichigo, el joven mira a Orihime, quien asiente-me voy-vuelve a hablar Ichigo, quien mete las manos en los bolsillos, Orihime intenta levantarse, recuerda que debe ir a clase, a la misma de Ichigo, así que trata de levantarse, pero al poner su pie en el suelo, cae estrepitosamente. Se lastimado un tobillo también.

Ichigo y el enfermero se giran a verla, el enfermero va a ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se encoge apenas trata de tocar su brazo, abre los ojos como platos, y se aleja. El joven la mira muy extrañado. Ichigo ya tiene todo lo que necesita saber. Pero hay una cosa más que quiere comprobar.

Se acerca a ella, haciendo a un lado al enfermero amablemente, y ayuda a Orihime. Ella mira a aquel joven en manera de disculpa. Nadie dice nada.

Orihime se sienta en la camilla, e Ichigo revisa su tobillo. Se lo ha torcido.

Ichigo atiende el tobillo de Orihime, mientras ella parece muy tranquila de la cercanía de este; Orihime mira nuevamente al joven enfermero, no se atreve a pedirle disculpas, pero el entiende lo que sus grandes y cristalinos ojos de dicen, y le sonríe.

-creo que debería irse a casa, señorita-dice el enfermero-no puede quedarse en la escuela con un tobillo lastimado-ella asiente, y cuando Ichigo termina, se pone de pie, apoyándose en las paredes.

-gracias por todo-dice tímidamente, y comienza a caminar.

-jovencito-le dice a Ichigo-¿podría ayudar a la señorita a llegar a casa?-ichigo asiente, estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. Agradecía de no haber tenido que hacerlo; quería saber donde vivía Orihime-yo los excusaré con el director, déjenme sus nombres y salones- Ichigo se los escribe, el enfermero se retira.

Ichigo va por las cosas de ambos que están en el salón, el profesor no le cree que debe ayudar a Orihime, nadie le cree en realidad, Ichigo no se acerca a una chica para hacer de caballero de brillante armadura cuando tienen problemas, era amable, sí, pero no de esa manera, todos lo sabían. Pero a él no le importa, y toma lo que fue a buscar, y sale de ahí.

Orihime lo espera sentada, el se acerca y le ofrece su mano, ella la toma sin decir nada. Intentan ponerse cómodos para caminar, ella cojea, y necesita apoyarse, pero no saben cómo abrazarse.

Al final, ella pasa una mano por la cintura de Ichigo, él pasa su mano por los hombros de Orihime, y la abraza por la cintura, para levantarla al caminar un poco, la posición es un poco incomoda, asi que pasa la otra mano por el frente del torso de Ichigo, lo abraza completamente, a el no le molesta, así que comienzan a caminar.

Mientras que ambos se dirigían a la salida, Rukia les observa desde la ventana del salón. Algo dentro la hace sentir extraña, y muy mal, hace todo el esfuerzo por no sentirse asi, pero no puede evitarlo. Solo los observa alejarse.

Ichigo lamenta no haber guardado dinero esa mañana, no pensó que lo necesitaría para después, y lo gasto todo, y al parecer, Orihime tampoco tenía. Sería más fácil para ella ir en autobús.

-¿por dónde?-pregunta Ichigo, ella indica la dirección, y siguen caminando lentamente.

- es… un poco lejos-dice Orihime en tono bajo.

-no importa-dice tratando de sonar frio-descansaremos si hace falta-

Caminan un buen rato en silencio, Ichigo piensa en lo que pensó de la chica al principio, y le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo como prejuicioso, pero lo había sido, ella no era engreída, quizá era algo tonta, demasiado confiada y pacifista, demasiado altruista, pero no era una mala chica; su manera de ser era lo que le tria tantos problemas, y ella parecía no querer enfrentarlos.

No le gustaba eso. Ella debía ser fuerte. O quizá lo era, solo de una manera que él no podía apreciar, porque para Ichigo, ser fuerte significaba algo distinto, de lo que significaba para Orihime.

Ella se sentía bien cerca de Ichigo, olía bien, ni muy perfumado, como otros, ni a alcohol como su padrastro. Le entristecía recordar que pronto volvería de sus "negocios" y volvería a maltratarla. Ella había hecho el intento de denunciarlo a la policía, la primera vez, no tenía pruebas, además de que un policía la acoso cuando fue a escondidas. No podía confiar en nadie.

Ichigo se detuvo frente al parque, se sentaron bajo las sombras de los arboles, sintieron la brisa en sus rostros, era refrescante.

Pero no deshicieron el abrazo.

Después de un rato, siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, ella dijo que vivía en el tercer piso, él la acompaño hasta la sala de su casa, la sentó y le dio un vaso de agua. Miro la casa de Orihime, sencilla y limpia. Sobre un portarretratos trisado, había una foto de un joven. Su hermano, pensó Ichigo.

-gracias por traerme, no tenias que hacerlo-dijo Orihime.

-ni lo digas-contesta Ichigo, queriendo parecer indiferente- ¿Quién es?-pregunta apuntando la foto.

-mi hermano Sora-dice triste la chica.

-¿vives con él?-pregunta casual.

-no, el falleció- contesto ella bajando la mirada. Comprobado.

-¿con quién vives?-vuelve a preguntar Ichigo

-con mi padrastro-contesta mecánicamente. Comprobado también.

-ya veo-dice casual nuevamente-tengo que irme, tu tobillo mejorara en unos días, hoy es día jueves, puedes faltar a clases mañana y el fin de semana te servirá para recuperarte, que estés bien, nos vemos-hace un gesto, y sale del apartamento

Ella le dice adiós con la mano. Se queda sentada unos momentos, aliviada de estar sola en casa. Escucha los mensajes en la contestadora. Hay solo un mensaje. De su padrastro. Se fue por un tiempo de la cuidad, ella se alegra, pero deja amenaza tacita en el mensaje. El la estará vigilando.

Orihime sabe que su padrastro se está ganando fama de mafioso, que su amenaza no es en vano. Debe obedecer. Intenta ver el vaso medio lleno de la situación. Estará sola por lo menos seis meses, según el mensaje. Ese hombre amaba el dinero más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluso más que el alcohol. Sus negocios le tomarían meses, ella estaría a salvo.

Justo antes de entrar a clases, había cumplido 17 años, era su último año de escuela, luego se iría lejos a la universidad, como se lo había prometido a su hermano. Aunque no tenía dinero, no tenía familia, pero lo intentaría. Por eso resistió cada día junto a ese hombre tan despreciable, para obtener la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

Ichigo sale del edificio, pero se siente observado, se gira a ver si alguien esta tras de sí, pero no ve a nadie, se voltea y sigue su camino.

En realidad, Orihime no vivía muy lejos de su casa, por lo menos no tendría que caminar mucho hasta su casa.

Cuando llego, el padre de Ichigo se abalanza sobre él, llamaron del colegio para contarle que su hijo había atendido a una chica excelentemente, hasta la había acompañado a casa, y estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Lo lleno de preguntas indiscretas, Ichigo las ignoro, y fue a su habitación.

Se dio cuenta, al repasar todo lo sucedido en el día, que todo lo que había leído en el diario de Orihime, era nada más que la pura y dura realidad.

Ella estaba en verdaderos problemas.

Al otro día, se levanto temprano, y se fue a la escuela caminando. Pero algo le hizo desviar su camino, tenía tiempo, y desvió su camino hacia el departamento de Orihime.

Paso lentamente por frente al pequeño edificio de solo dos pisos, no se veía Orihime por ningún lado. Un niño toco la puerta de Orihime, traía una bolsa de mercado, ella abrió, el niño le dio la bolsa, y ella le dio un billete. Seguramente le hizo un mandado. Comprobó que estaba despierta y bien. Siguió su camino hacia la escuela, pero ya era un poco tarde, fue a la parada y tomo un autobús.

Se extraño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se pregunto por qué lo había hecho, pero no encontró una respuesta inmediata, y justo antes de bajarse frente a la escuela, llego a la conclusión de que Orihime le causaba curiosidad. Era rara, ni entendía su manera de ser, le molestaba e irritaba, y quería saber por qué diablos era de esa manera.

Solo mera curiosidad. Cuando estuviera satisfecho, volvería a ignorarla como a las otras molestas chicas de la escuela.

Al llegar al salón, todos se voltearon a verlo, se estaba cansando de que siempre hicieran lo mismo con él, como si hubiera algo raro o gracioso en su cara.

Tatsuki le pregunto por Orihime, el le dijo lo que había pasado, ella pregunto la dirección de ella para ir a visitarla, el dudo un momento en dársela, pero al final le pareció que Tatsuki le hiciera compañía. Seguramente Rukia también iría.

Miro a Rukia, y cuando este la vio, se dio cuenta de que esa mañana no lo había regañado, no lo había golpeado, es más, lo miraba de una manera que jamás había visto antes. Ese día se veía diferente.

El resto de día transcurrió tranquilamente, pero en el último bloque de clases, Rukia le paso una nota.

**Espérame después de clases, necesito hablar contigo.**

**/**

gracias por leer, nos vemos en el proximo

si deciden comentar lo agradecere mucho :)


	4. Declaración

aclaracion: hay un errorsillo en la historia :P...se me paso ^/^ y es que el edificio donde vive orihime es de 2 pisos...no de tres como dije por ahi jijijijijiji...perdon...solo que los que se hayan dado cuenta mil disculpas...se me paso xDDDDDDDD

**Declaración**

Mientras esperaba a Rukia, Ichigo trataba de imaginar para que lo había citado de manera tan curiosa, cuando quería hablarle de algo, ella solo se lo decía y ya, ahora era distinto, quizá le había pasado algo malo, quizá quería pedirle su ayuda, no soportaba imaginarse a Rukia en dificultades. Era excesivamente desagradable para él.

Ella, de entre todas las personas a su alrededor, era especial. Ella era la única que lo había comprendido realmente, con la única que había hecho una conexión irrompible, algo que no se podía explicar con simples palabras.

Cuando murió su madre, estuvo muy deprimido, la primera en darse cuenta y apoyarlo fue Tatsuki, pero la que hizo que dejara de llover en su interior, fue Rukia. Por eso, ella sin duda, una persona muy especial para él.

Rukia llego a la salida de la escuela, suspiró y se acerco a la salida, donde la esperaba Ichigo.

Se para frente a él, lo mira por un momento, y luego a gacha la mirada. No sabe cómo empezar, y se siente extraña en tal situación, ella e Ichigo jamás temieron decirse algo, es más, se podrían decir cualquier cosa, y jamás se molestarían con el otro, ellos tenían una relación infinitamente especial, pero sin saber porque, en esa ocasión era distinto.

Tatsuki miraba desde lejos la escena, sin expresión alguna. Solo da media vuelta y toma el camino a casa.

-Ichigo yo…-duda un poco al hablar, el nota que no lo está viendo a los ojos, se pone un poco nervioso por eso, se queda en silencio esperando que ella termine la frase que ha empezado, pero no pasa nada.

-estas muy rara-atina a decir-no sé qué te pasa pero ya sabes que puedes decírmelo- ella sube la mirada al fin, y encuentra la seguridad perdida en la mirada de Ichigo.

-lo sé, si quieres, conversamos mientras caminamos a casa-Ichigo asiente, y comienzan a caminar.

Ichigo se siente bien junto a Rukia, siempre ha sido así; se siente seguro, tranquilo.

Ella se siente de la misma forma, y por eso debe hablar.

-¿Qué le paso a Orihime ayer?-Ichigo cambia su expresión sin darse cuenta. Recuerda la caída, los moretones de Orihime, lo que leyó en su diario. Y la imagen de Orihime inunda su mente.

-se cayó de las escaleras después de recoger sus libros del casillero, tuve que acompañarla a casa porque se lastimo un tobillo-dice en tono de desinterés.

-¿está bien?-pregunta preocupada Rukia, le había tomado mucho aprecio a Orihime, le hacía sentir un impulso maternal hacia la tierna chica castaña.

-sí, solo fue algo leve-responde despreocupado.

-quiero preguntarte algo-el tono de Rukia cambia un poco, se torna más cauto- ¿Qué piensas de Orihime-chan?-ella mira atentamente la expresión de Ichigo.

Lo ve sorprendido, capta la intención entre líneas de la pregunta que Rukia le ha hecho. Ella quiere saber si Inoue Orihime le parece especial, le pregunta si le gusta, solo que con esa encantadora sutilidad de la que Rukia podía llegar a ser capaz. Ella era dulcemente prudente.

Ichigo se obliga a tranquilizarse, reconoce que la pregunta le descoloca. Es solo Orihime, se dice a si mismo antes de responder.

-pues, es rara, y me irrita un poco su actitud, me hace pensar que no tiene suficiente personalidad, pero más allá de eso…diría que no la conozco muy bien-dijo rascándose la cabeza, era la mejor respuesta que podía dar.

Rukia se prepara para decir, lo que quiere decir. Es difícil, se juega muchas cosas en las palabras que ha preparado, pero está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Llegan frente a la casa de Rukia, se detienen, la conversación aun no ha terminado. Ichigo vive a solo una cuadra de ella, al otro lado de la calle, así que no le molesta quedarse a charlar un poco.

-Ichigo, quiero decirte algo muy importante- dice ella, cada letra suena solemne en su voz, él le presta toda su atención, ladea un poco la cabeza, tratando de adivinar el porqué de la expresión tan extraña en el rostro de su amiga- tu me gustas, me gustas mucho-dice sonrojándose un poco, mira hacia otro lado, pero con valor, vuelve a mirar a Ichigo; el está sorprendido, con la boca semi abierta, los ojos casi desorbitados, ella espera un segundo, para ver si Ichigo quiere decir algo, pero no dice nada-me has gustado por años-termina de decir.

Ichigo analiza lo que acaba de escuchar, la mira preguntándose si creerle o no. No, Rukia jamás le diría algo así en broma.

Se tranquiliza luego de unos momentos. Y no sabe que decir.

-no sé qué decirte-dice con sinceridad el chico.

-puedes decir si sientes lo mismo-propone Rukia.

El no puede decirlo, no lo sabe, y no puede aclararlo en ese momento. Es demasiado, no puede pensar siquiera.

-no lo sé-responde, ella entiende. Está demasiado sorprendido.

-bueno, puedes decírmelo cuando estés listo, la verdad, solo quería que supieras, para saber también que me dices tú…puedo esperar tu respuesta-el vuelve a sentir ese "algo" especial cuando esta con Rukia, y asiente.

Se despiden y cada uno se va a casa.

Rukia en su cuarto, piensa en si ha hecho lo correcto, pero quería decirlo antes de terminar el año. Pronto se irían a la universidad, no quería llevarse ese sentimiento oculto con ella.

Ichigo por su parte, llega a casa y cena con su familia normalmente, decide pensar en lo de Rukia después.

Antes de dormir, ya recostado en su cama, comienza a buscar la respuesta para Rukia.

El nunca se fijo en Rukia como un chico en una chica, ella era especial, demasiado especial para pensar en ella de esa forma. Se conocen desde siempre, ella le da algo que nadie más podría, un sentimiento sano y fuera de frivolidades.

Fuera de eso, trata de ver a Rukia, por primera vez, como una chica de la cual podría gustar.

Ella era linda, pensó. Aunque bajita, era realmente bonita, su cabello negro y corto, enmarcaba su rostro de leche; su contextura delgada, provocaba protegerla, la hacía parecer delicada.

Mejor que eso, Rukia era muchas mujeres en una. Podía ser suave y frágil, como fuerte y decidida, de carácter algo rudo en ocasiones, era noble y buena, pero sabía cuando y como golpear duro. Inteligente, hábil y cariñosa. Había mucho de ella que le parecía genial. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Él siempre ha gustado de ella, de alguna forma. Gustaba de Rukia al "estilo Ichigo". Pero él nunca había hecho el esfuerzo por darse cuenta; busco el motivo dentro de su mente.

Él no quería darse cuenta. No quería gustar de ninguna chica, se empeño en eso, así que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, comenzó a gustar de Rukia.

Pero había algo más, algo que hacía de Rukia, una chica especial, de la cual él no quería gustar.

Renji estaba enamorado de ella. Todos lo sabían. Renji no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era algo que no podía ocultar. Cada vez que se imagino a Renji con Rukia, no le molesto, de hecho, le preocupaba de que no salieran bien las cosas para ellos. Y encontró otras cosas que no había visto antes.

Ciertamente le gustaba Rukia, pero… ¿estaba enamorado de ella, como lo estaba Renji? Esa era una pregunta más profunda, y esta vez, no estaba seguro. Enamorado, significaba algo mucho, muchísimo más allá de gustar de alguien. Él sabia lo profundo de los sentimiento de Renji hacia Rukia, por eso sabia que estar enamorado implicaba mucho mas.

Entonces, pensó y pensó en la situación.

Se puso en el caso de que le dijera a Rukia que sí, que ella también le gustaba ¿Qué harian al respecto? ¿Serian novios? Se sintió incomodo.

Y se pregunto ora cosa ¿sería novio de Rukia, dudando de si estaba enamorado de ella?

No, no lo haría. Y si se hicieran novios, para descubrir si estaba enamorado o no, y no resultara su relación ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad? ¿Seguiría intacta o cambiaria en algo? Prefería cualquier cosa, antes que perder la amistad de Rukia, esa compañía y cariño especial que ella le daba.

Y se pregunto algo más ¿Qué pasaría con Renji, si él y Rukia se hicieran novios? ¿Seguirían las cosas como están entre todos? ¿O el grupo se dividiría?

Había muchas dudas, muchas inseguridades y cosas por saber aun. Pero ya sabía que repuesta darle a Rukia.

La imagen de Orihime bloqueó su mente, de todas esas cosas que había concluido. Repasando como una película desde la primera vez que la vio, hasta la mañana, cuando la vio levemente en la puerta del apartamento de ella.

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sorprendido de pillarse a si mismo pensando tan intensamente en Orihime. Se recostó de nuevo para dormir, pero Orihime no salía de su mente.

Se obligo a conciliar el sueño, hasta que lo logro.

Se levanto al otro día, más tranquilo respecto al tema de lo que sentía por Rukia. Ya había puesto sus pensamientos en orden y podía responder. Pero algo no estaba bien en él. Había algo que lo incomodaba. Sus hermanas y su padre habían salido. Estaba solo en casa, así que desayuno tranquilamente.

Se ducho y se fue a ver la tele, pero no veía nada en realidad. Miro la puerta unos momentos. Quería salir. No tenía ningún lugar en especial en mente, solo quería caminar. Algo lo hacía querer salir con premura.

Tomo su chaqueta, y salió, se fue en dirección contraria a la casa de Rukia. Aunque ya sabía que decirle, no quería encontrársela el fin de semana. Quería tranquilizarse, en la escuela se lo diría.

Camino por las calles, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que caminaba sin rumbo, pero las calles por las que caminaba, ya las había recorrido antes.

Y creyéndose su propia mentira, se dijo que la casualidad, había llevado sus pies justo al frente del departamento de Orihime.

Se pregunto cómo había amanecido su pie, si había pasado buena noche, si había desayunado, o se había quedado descansando en cama como debería.

Curiosidad, se dijo, solo quiero saber por curiosidad.

Se giro para volver a casa. Pero Orihime estaba justo frente a él. Controlo su expresión, para no darle a conocer que estaba descolocado. Ella le había sorprendido mirando su apartamento, como un acosador, como los chicos de la escuela que vigilaban hasta el más mínimo gesto de ella.

Orihime traía una bolsa de mercado en las manos. Había salido a comprar algo para preparar el almuerzo, su tobillo estaba resentido, pero solo le molestaba un poco. Vio a Ichigo parado frente al edifico de su departamento, mirándolo atentamente. Le extraño, ella no le agradaba a Ichigo, en realidad. No entendió porqué estaba ahí.

Él era muy amable, pensó.

Se acercó para saludar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero justo el se giro, la expresión sorprendida de Ichigo duro una milésima de segundo, para volver a colocar su expresión de siempre.

-buenos días, Kurosaki-kun-dijo amablemente, él la miraba concentrado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó.

-solo salí a dar un paseo-respondió-y llegue aquí, me acorde de que tu vives aquí, así que también me pregunte como seguía tu pie-dijo con honestidad, en realidad, las palabras habían salido de su boca, sin que él fuera muy consciente de ello.

-oh, pues mi pie está muy bien, todo gracias a ti, me trajiste a casa y no forcé mi tobillo, eso ayudo mucho, ayer no salí de casa como dijiste, y hoy amaneció muy aliviado-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Cuando él vio su sonrisa, se sintió extraño. Con ganas de devolver una sonrisa también. Y lo hizo sin querer. Pero había otra cosa que lo hacía sentir extraño.

Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Orihime tan radiante frente a él. Y un calor extraño le inundó.

-bueno…me tengo que ir-dijo Ichigo-cuídate-

-sí, adiós, Kurosaki-kun-dijo alegremente Orihime.

Una bicicleta que Orihime no alcanzo a ver, chocó con ella cuando empezó a caminar hacia el departamento, el ruido de los frascos de la bolsa de Orihime rompiéndose, llamaron la atención de Ichigo, quien al girarse, vio a Orihime en el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Pero que tonta mujer, se dijo, ¿acaso no mira por donde va?

Irritado, pero más preocupado que molesto, fue a ayudar a Orihime, quien recibía las feas palabras del hombre de la bicicleta que se había caído.

Ichigo le molesto que él le dijera cosas así. Esas palabras no debían ser usadas frente a una dama. Regaño al hombre y ayudo a Orihime. El de la bicicleta se fue echando maldiciones.

Ella miro sus cosas tiradas en el piso, se entristeció. Ichigo vio eso, y quiso consolarla, incluso, había levantado los brazos ligeramente para rodear sus hombros, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-tendré que ir al minimarket otra vez-dijo triste- soy tan torpe-

-te invito a almorzar-dijo rápidamente Ichigo, cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya no podía, ni quería retractarse; solo quería satisfacer la curiosidad, se dijo.

-no es necesario, puedo ir de nuevo-dijo ella sorprendida

-insisto, para que no tengas que esforzarte mas-no dejaría que ella lo privara de su deseo de satisfacer su necesidad.

Ella lo miro pensativa, buscando una pista que le dijera porque ese joven que la detestaba, la invitaba a almorzar. Pero decidió aceptar. Él no era malo.

-está bien, gracias- dijo Orihime, mas extrañada que encantada.

-conozco un lugar donde podemos almorzar ¿Qué te gusta comer?-pregunto Ichigo, no quería llevarla a un lugar donde no tuvieran lo que a ella le gustaba; quizá era un poco caprichosa con la comida; pensó que ella cuidaba su figura comiendo ensaladitas y esas cosas. Ella tenía un aspecto excelente, de seguro que hacia dietas estrictas.

-pues…me gustan las judías con miel, y también el ramen de puerco, con un poco de wasabi-dijo poniéndose un poco pensativa.

Ichigo la miró asqueado ¿comía todo eso revuelto? Se preguntó

-bueno…no sé si vendan eso pero, podemos comer otra cosa si quieres-dijo sacudiéndose la imagen de la asquerosa comida revuelta.

-perdón, pero me gusta probar nuevos sabores, quiero ser cocinera también-dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de sus gustos y de sus aspiraciones.

-¿también?-pregunto Ichigo, iban a paso lento, lo suficiente para ahondar en la peculiar cabeza de Orihime, e intentar entender a la chica que le tenía tan…curioso.

-sí, cuando era niña quería estudiar 5 carreras distintas, pero ahora cambie de opinión, solo tendré dos-dijo riéndose

-¿puedo saber cuáles serán?-pregunto casi al instante, sin poder detener su lengua

-claro, quiero ser doctora, y como dije, cocinera-respondió radiante Orihime.

Él se sorprendió, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta; esa chica, a su parecer, jamás podría estudiar medicina, claro que no, se veía tan…bueno, tan tonta. Además, él también quería estudiar medicina.

-vaya, que bien-dijo Ichigo- ¿y por qué quieres estudiar medicina?- pregunto impulsivamente de nuevo, el necesitaba saber el porqué.

-bueno, mi hermano quería estudiar medicina también, él quería ayudar a salvar vidas; me platicaba tanto acerca de sus aspiraciones cuando era pequeña, que creo que me las heredo cuando murió-contesto Orihime, poniéndose triste, puso una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

Ichigo sintió nuevamente de reconfortar a Orihime, de decirle algo amable, pero que le diría, solo algo estúpido seguramente. Así que mejor se quedo en silencio.

Por suerte, ya habían llegado al lugar donde almorzarían.

-es aquí-dijo Ichigo-pasemos- abrió la puerta para que pasaran, ella se afirmo sin querer en su brazo, él la miro, pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su acto, solo busco apoyo, así que solo entro en el lugar.

Ichigo busco una mesa discreta, apartada del ruido de la puerta y de la mayoría de la gente. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Una mesa para dos.

A veces, cuando salía con Renji, Ishida y Chado, comían en ese lugar, era tranquilo, decente y la comida era buena.

Se sentó frente a Orihime, y la miro fijamente, ella le sonrió nerviosamente de vuelta. La camarera apareció con el menú. Orihime agradeció la interrupción de esta, ya que la mirada de Ichigo le había incomodado un poco.

Mientras Orihime leía atentamente el menú, Ichigo se preguntaba por qué la había invitado a almorzar en primer lugar. Toda la mañana llevaba haciendo cosas de las cuales ni el mismo sabía el porqué, solo las había hecho.

Peor aún, se había dado cuenta de que ninguna de sus cavilaciones acerca de Orihime, era cierta en realidad.

El pensó que ella era una persona vanidosa y egocéntrica, y resulto ser sumisa y de baja autoestima.

Pensó que era caprichosa, que tenía cada cosa que se le ocurría; pero tenía una vida bastante dura la verdad.

Pensó que hacia dieta para su figura, pero dijo que comía un montón de cosas. De esas cosas que solo un chico, o alguien loco comería. Ella hacia experimentos con sus alimentos y los disfrutaba.

La camarera volvió por la orden, ella pidió algo simple, arroz blanco y carme mongoliana, y pidió por favor un jugo de chirimoya. Ichigo pidió lo mismo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin saber que decirse, hasta que Orihime, ya demasiado incomoda con el silencio y las miradas furtivas, hablo.

-dime Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué tal tu familia?-pregunto algo nerviosa.

-pues, están muy bien, tengo dos hermanas y un padre loco, él es doctor-dijo Ichigo sonriendo al recordar a su familia, miro a Orihime que lo miraba sonriéndole también, con su rostro entre las manos, como preparada para escucharlo a él, y solo a él.

-¿y tu madre, Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto curiosa, él no la había mencionado.

-ella murió-dijo secamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

-perdón, yo no sabía, lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar-se disculpo nerviosa, se sintió tonta.

-no te preocupes, no tenias como saber- respondió Ichigo.

En ese momento trajeron sus pedidos, y cuando la camarera se fue, Orihime retomo la conversación.

-¿hace mucho eres amigo de Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan?-

-sí, desde que éramos niños, al igual que con Renji; Ishida y Chado se unieron hace unos años al grupo-

-tienes amigos muy lindos-dijo Orihime

-lo sé-contesto el- y que tal tu ¿no tienes amigos además de Tatsuki y Rukia?-

-mmm…la verdad no, nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amistad con las chicas, y los chicos pues…no he tenido a uno de confianza-dijo tratando de dar una respuesta decente, no quería decir que no le gustaba que los hombres se le acercaran, eso sonaba como una enferma mental-es solo que me cuesta hablar con los chicos, quizá más con un chico que con una chica-dijo sincera

-yo soy un chico-dijo Ichigo, tratando de hacerla revelar sus secretos.

-lo sé, eres el primer chico con el que platico de esta manera-contesto Orihime, sube su mirada al rostro de Ichigo.

Se da cuenta de que la está mirando también. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ichigo, color canela, la miran fijamente, ella se queda mirando su color, le gustan, son de un color cálido; él es una persona cálida, piensa Orihime, aunque intente demostrar lo contrario.

Él mira los ojos grises de Orihime, de un gris profundo; están enmarcados por pestañas largas y oscuras. Ella tiene una mirada tierna, cristalina; a pesar de que no entiende cómo funciona su cerebro, no entiende tantas cosas sobre ella, como por ejemplo, que puede tener de especial, que lo tiene tan intrigado, puede ver a través de sus ojos; mira el resto de su cara. Esa cara que está en la mente de todos en la escuela; esa cara que el ya había visto, pero que nunca le había puesto atención.

Tenía los pómulos un poco marcados, y un tono rosado los cubría; la piel cremosa, de aspecto suave; los labios carnosos, un poco pálidos, hidratados por el jugo de chirimoya que ingería. Miro sus manos también, eran blancas, dedos delicados, delgados y pequeños. Muy lindas manos. Ella era muy linda.

Se da cuenta de que está mirando en exceso a la chica frente a él, y se concentra en terminar de comer. Y se fija que Orihime ya ha terminado.

Que rápida, piensa.

Termina de comer, y él se ofrece de llevarla a casa. Caminan conversando de cosas sin importancia. Escuela, clima, zapatillas y comida. Pero son detalles que le permiten conocerla mejor.

La deja en la puerta de su departamento, el tiempo con ella ha terminado No fue suficiente para él. Pero debe conformarse; le ofrece traerle los apuntes del viernes para que haga la tarea, necesita una excusa para seguir escudriñando en su vida, ella acepta y se despiden. Se da media vuelta y decide regresar a casa.

Ella dentro del departamento, se pone muy feliz. Ha conseguido hablar con un chico sin que pase algo malo. Al fin puede ser amiga de un hombre. Ser amiga de verdad de un chico.

El es una persona tierna, piensa Orihime, de seguro puedo ser su amiga sin temor.

Gira alegre por todo el departamento.

/

n_n gracias por leer..nos leemos


	5. Amigos

otro capi...gracias por los rv n_n ojala es les agrade este y el proximo que he subido dos jijijiijji

**Amigos**

Ichigo se revuelve en su cama, enojado consigo mismo; no puede creer todo lo que hizo con Orihime, invitarla así sin más, preguntarle sobre su visa, y sobre todo, sentir esa insaciable necesidad de saber, de curiosear acerca de ella.

Se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, hasta siente ganas de golpear a alguien, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no puede golpearse a sí mismo.

Ichigo solo quiere golpear a Ichigo.

Mira por la ventana, piensa en que por la mañana, ira casa de la castaña, a dejarles los apuntes que él le había ofrecido. Se sentía nervioso, sin razón, según él. Así que se siguió revolviendo en la cama hasta la madrugada.

Cuando el despertador sonó, se levanto casi de golpe, era domingo, debía pasar la mañana con su familia. Cuando el desayuno y la reunión familiar, toma sus cuadernos y se dispone a salir. Su padre le pregunta con interés excesivo a donde va, él no dice nada. Su padre se da cuenta de que esconde algo, se alegra cómicamente, y le felicita por cortejar a una dama. Él se defiende diciendo que solo es una compañera, y que le llevara los apuntes. Y sale un poco enojado de casa.

¿Por qué querría yo cortejar a Inoue? Se pregunta.

Se dirige rápido al departamento de Orihime; para tocar el timbre, cambia los cuadernos de mano, y se da cuenta de que sus manos están sudando. Se mira extrañado, limpia sus manos en el jeans oscuro que lleva y toca el timbre al fin.

Ella le abre y le saluda alegremente, con una sonrisa radiante. Ichigo la mira y su estomago se contrae bruscamente. Ella le incomoda tanto, piensa; por eso no entiende la necesidad de saber y saber. De ver que hace. De comprobar que tiene razón, y siempre salir frustrado o contrariado.

Orihime lo invita a pasar, él le explica de qué trata la tarea, ella pone especial atención, no quiere perderse nada. Pronto serian los exámenes para seleccionar a los mejores 50 de la escuela, y ella debía conseguir un lugar si quería irse a estudiar al año siguiente a la universidad que quería.

Ichigo al encontrarse sin nada que decir después, y sin tener ninguna excusa por la cual quedarse, se despidió de Orihime, ella lo despidió en la puerta y volvió a revisar con sumo interés su tarea. Lo que más deseaba era aprobar ese examen.

Ichigo iba saliendo del edificio, y entonces vio venir a Tatsuki, y Rukia le acompañaba. Se paralizó unos momentos, preguntándose qué hacían ellas ahí; después de unos momentos, y sin saber qué hacer, se escondió detrás de unos árboles, para que ellas no lo vieran.

Tatsuki y Rukia pasaron hablando alegremente, no lo habían visto; Ichigo vio hacia donde iban, y su corazón latió a mil cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a visitar a Orihime. Él mismo les había dado la dirección. Por poco lo sorprenden en la casa de la chica.

Se tapó la boca pensando una cosa. ¿Por qué debía ocultar que visito a Orihime? Él lo hizo por pura buena intención. Le había llevado su tarea, ya que se había lastimado. Él solo había sido amable con la tonta muchacha, pensó. Y cuando se calmó, salió caminando tranquilamente, con su habitual y despreocupado caminar.

Orihime siente que alguien llama a su puerta, se extraña. Nadie la visitaba, además Ichigo ya se había ido. Abre la puerta y Tatsuki y Rukia le saludan, ella sonríe tan ampliamente, que parecía irradiar felicidad.

Orihime se siente muy feliz, ella nunca había tenido amigos, y ese día la habían visitado Rukia, Tatsuki e Ichigo. La felicidad no cavia en su pecho.

Las hace pasar efusivamente, Tatsuki y Rukia se miran y sonríen, ambas quieren mucho a Orihime, su personalidad especial las hacía sentir algo muy fuerte y especial por ella. Y viceversa.

Platican de muchas cosas, hacen planes de hacer una salida de chicas. Tatsuki invito a Orihime a pasar un fin de semana en su casa, ella acepto titubeante. Nunca había estado fuera de su casa.

Tatsuki vio los cuadernos d Orihime regados sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta de que estaba estudiando.

-¿Cómo vas con la tarea?-pregunta Tatsuki.

-muy bien, pronto serán los exámenes para elegir a los primeros 50, y quiero conseguir un lugar, para tener más posibilidades de ir a la universidad que quiero- contesto Orihime

-que bien, Orihime-chan-dice Rukia, mira los cuadernos de Orihime, y se da cuenta de que hay cuadernos que ella reconoce, y que no son de Orihime.

Reconoce los cuadernos de Ichigo.

Orihime se da cuenta de que observa los cuadernos de Ichigo detenidamente, y decide contarle lo amable que fue con ella.

-son de Kurosaki-kun, él me los trajo hoy, justo antes de que llegaran se fue a casa-dijo alegremente Orihime, Rukia la miro un tanto sorprendida.

Rukia trato de imaginarse a Ichigo siendo amable, y no podía.

Ella era la persona que as conocía a Ichigo, sabía que en el fondo tenía un gran corazón, muy noble y valiente. Pero lo que tenia de noble lo tenia de bruto y tosco. Rukia lo sabía perfectamente. Ichigo no era de las personas que visitaba a otra, a menos que esa persona se estuviera muriendo. Y mucho menos de los que le llevaban apuntes a una chica que según él, le irritaba.

-¿tú se los pediste?-pregunto Tatsuki, se dio cuenta de la expresión de Rukia. Tatsuki ya adivinaba lo que estaba pasando. Al igual que Rukia, ella también conocía la personalidad de Ichigo, así que hablo para no caer en un silencio incomodo.

-no, ayer me lo encontré aquí afuera, tuve otro accidente, así que invito a almorzar-dijo pensativa Orihime. Y una pregunta cruzo por la mente de Tatsuki y Rukia.

¿Desde cuándo Ichigo invitaba a una desconocida para él, a almorzar así como así?

-entonces, cuando me trajo a casa-continuo Orihime-me ofreció los apuntes del viernes, y hoy me los trajo-Orihime les dedico una gran sonrisa a sus amigas- él quiere dar otra impresión pero es una persona muy tierna, y me agrada mucho-

-sí, lo sé, Ichigo tiene a veces ese efecto en los demás- dice Rukia con una sonrisa sincera.

Vuelven al tema de chicas.

Se quedan con Orihime casi toda la tarde, hasta que se dan cuenta que pronto oscurecería, y regresan a casa.

…

Era lunes ya, e Ichigo se dispone a preparar sus palabras para Rukia. Tiene claras sus ideas, y lo que quiere.

El siempre se ha considerado una persona madura en cuanto a sus decisiones. Puede manejar cualquier cosa. No es como otros adolecentes de hormonas y pensamientos revueltos. Él tenía la capacidad de decir con propiedad lo que quiere.

Al entrar al salón, Rukia ya estaba ahí, hablando con Renji y los demás animadamente, él la mira por un segundo, y una sonrisa se posesiona en sus labios.

Se acerca a sus amigos y les saluda, Rukia lo mira y le sonríe, él le susurra un"te veo a la salida" imperceptible para los demás. Rukia asiente, y siguen en la conversación.

Momentos después entra Orihime, se golpea un poco con el marco de la puerta, Ichigo la mira y piensa que en verdad es muy torpe. Él se da cuenta de que se ve más "brillante" que otros días, especialmente feliz. Y su curiosidad comenzó a picarle. Quería saber el porqué su alegría.

Se acerca al grupo de Ichigo y saluda con una gran sonrisa, todos ven que cojea un tantito, así que le preguntan cómo ha estado, ella les cuenta la misma historia que había contado Ichigo, sin entrar en detalles.

Ishida le ofrece su ayuda, y sorpresivamente, ella le sigue hablando muy cómodamente, no del todo confiada, pero si más a gusto que hace un par de meses atrás.

Ichigo observa todo eso. Sin poder aguantarse esas ganas de saber. Se siente estúpido.

¿Qué importa la vida de esa tonta chica? Se pregunta.

Mira hacia otro lado, y la clase comienza.

En el receso del almuerzo, todos se sientan juntos. Renji, Azano y Mizuiro cuentan una de sus tontas historias a Orihime, quien se ríe a todo lo que da de lo que le dicen.

Surge la idea de ir al parque de diversiones, a Orihime le encanta la idea, confiesa que jamás ha ido a ninguno, entonces se ponen de acuerdo y quedan en que el día sábado irían, el viernes eran los exámenes para elegir a los mejores 50, así que sería un buen relajo ir a divertirse después.

El resto del día pasa tranquilo. Ichigo debe hablar con Rukia. Tatsuki se queda en el club de karate, Azano, Chado y Renji irán a comer algo por ahí, Ishida se queda a su raro club de costura, al que se ha unido Orihime. Todo estaba a su favor.

La espera en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, no le dijo que la esperaría ahí, pero de seguro ella sabría. Rukia le conocía más que nadie.

La ve caminando hacia él a lo lejos. La mira hasta que llega frente a él, ella le sonríe, porque no le importa lo que él le pueda decir, ella sabe que ocupa un lugar en el esquivo corazón de Ichigo.

-esto es raro-dice Ichigo- pero quiero decirte lo que no pude decirte el viernes pasado-

-está bien, entiendo que no debe de ser fácil para ti, así que te escucho-le contesta Rukia.

-bueno…la verdad es que tu…tu también me gustas-confiesa un poco sonrojado, ella se sorprende, y se sonroja un poco también, y deja continuar a Ichigo-creo que me has gustado por años también, solo que no me quería dar cuenta…quiero que me digas ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?-pregunta mirándola fijamente.

-¿acaso no es muy obvio?-le contesta segura, Ichigo cambia su expresión a una más seria, ella comienza a preocuparse. Algo no iba bien.

-eso…no puedo hacerlo…yo no puedo ser tu novio Rukia-dice Ichigo, Rukia no logra entender esta vez

-¿puedo saber por qué?- pregunta extrañada, él la mira dolido, algo se remueve dentro de él. Negarse a Rukia costaba muchísimo, pero en el fondo, sentía que era lo correcto

-porque hay muchas cosas en juego-le dice Ichigo

-¿puedo saber cuáles?- vuelve a preguntar Rukia

-nuestra amistad, por ejemplo ¿te parece poco?-

-claro que no, es muy importante para mí- dice Rukia pensándolo un poco

-si no resulta lo de nosotros, yo…no quiero perderte, quiero estar siempre contigo, como antes, como ahora, y debo decirte…que me asusta el ya no poder estar de esa manera de nuevo-

-pero…pondríamos todo lo de nuestra parte para que las cosas salieran bien-

-puede ser…pero hay algo más que estoy seguro de que lo sabes…Renji está muy enamorado de ti…él también me importa mucho, no quiero lastimarlo…¿no habías pensado en él?-Rukia se sorprende, ya que de algún modo, si lo sabía, solo que no quería reconocerlo.

-es que yo…-intenta decir algo, pero esta algo confundida

-lo ves, es muy pronto para tomar una decisión definitiva, por eso…quiero pedirte tiempo…para saber que todo esto está bien…para confirmar que lo que sentimos es lo correcto…y para que también revises tus opciones-le aclara Ichigo

-¿mis opciones? ¿Te refieres a Renji?-pregunta sorprendida

-si…pero no solo a él…puede ser otro…además dime ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?-Rukia mira hacia otro lado, ella nunca ha tenido novio ni nada parecido- apuesto que la misma cantidad de novias que he tenido yo-dice sabiendo la respuesta de Rukia.

-¿crees que necesito experiencia para estar contigo?-pregunta algo ofendida

-no me mal interpretes, yo solo quiero lo mejor para todos…solo trato de decirte, que debemos estar seguros de esto…hay mucho en riesgo, debes entender eso-contesta Ichigo

-ya veo-dice Rukia agachando la mirada- ¿quieres revisar tus opciones también?- le pregunta inquisitiva, Ichigo se sorprende.

Yo no tengo más opciones, se dice a sí mismo, obstinadamente. Ya que la imagen de Orihime se le viene a la mente. Se pone muy nervioso, comienza a sudar un poco, y el estomago se le contrae.

-¡¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta Ichigo, los nervios le han hecho levantar la voz sin querer

-solo decía-contesta Rukia. Hubo algo que le pareció ver en Ichigo, pero que no podía describir con certeza, así que por el momento lo dejaría pasar-si eso es lo que quieres está bien, comprendo-

-gracias, sabía que lo harías de todas maneras-dijo sonriendo Ichigo, con alegría de que ella en verdad lo comprendiera.

Por supuesto, era Rukia.

Caminaron tranquilamente a casa. Ambos sentían como si se hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Algo se había puesto en su lugar.

Ichigo llega a casa, donde recibe la peculiar bienvenida de siempre.

Se va a la cama un poco inquieto, tratando de encontrar una razón, por la que Orihime vino a su mente en el momento en que Rukia le menciono si quería considerar sus opciones también. Y cuando estuvo a punto de encontrar algo, borro totalmente su mente de aquella idea, y se durmió.

…

La semana pasó con algo de estrés, todo se preparaban para los exámenes, Orihime cada día se sentía mas cómoda junto a los chicos de su grupo, aunque seguía paralizándose cuando otro chico que no fuera del grupo se le acercaba. Sobre todo, había abierto su mundo a Ishida. Ambos asistían al club de costura, así que tenían mucho de qué hablar, era algo que tenían en común.

Más de una vez, se quedaban hablando a solas, y de pronto Ichigo comenzó a sentirse malhumorado cuando veía eso.

Ishida le ofreció hacerle un vestido para el sábado, como regalo especial, además, necesitaba una modelo. Ella se sintió algo rara. No sabía si aceptar. Pero Ishida había sido tan educado y amable, que le dio pena no aceptar, así que incomoda, acepto el vestido que le haría. Y ese mismo día, Ishida se puso a diseñar su vestido, quedándose después de la hora en el club de costuras

Ishida escogió una tela color crema, creyó que combinaba muy bien con el cálido color del cabello de Orihime. Diseñó una prenda muy primaveral, un vestido de tirantes muy finos, versátil para que lo usara con un bolerito. Lo termino casi al instante. Arreglo sus gafas orgulloso de su creación, estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

Recordó que ya era jueves, así que debía ir a descansar muy bien, al otro día, serian los exámenes. Comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos, y el vestido lo puso adecuadamente doblado en su empaque especial, para llevarlo a casa y darle los últimos toques.

Cuando se dirigió a la salida, Ichigo estaba ahí.

Lo miro extrañado. Jamás se aparecía por el club de costura.

-¿pasa algo Kurosaki?-pregunto Ishida, Ichigo solo lo mira fijamente, pero no luce alterado.

-venia a ver si te habías ido, y si habías estudiado para los exámenes de mañana…-dice Ichigo, es una excusa tan asquerosa como la pizza que fría se había comido afuera de la escuela, tratando de decidir si ir a ver a Ishida al club de costura. Y también ver si Orihime estaba ahí.

-pues…si estudie hace días…estas muy raro… ¿sucede algo?-pregunta Ishida, Ichigo solo se limita dar media vuelta y decir que todo está bien.

Ichigo camina casa pateando las piedritas que hay en el camino. Hace mucho que no habla con Orihime, solo un "gracias, fuiste muy amable", cuando ella le devolvió los apuntes el día martes.

Quería casi con desesperación saber de ella, como iban las cosas dentro de su cabeza.

…

Siempre para el gran examen, abundaba un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban en silencio esperando sus cuadernillos para responder.

Ichigo mira a Orihime, que parece un poco nerviosa, juega con su lápiz grafito, golpeándolo contra la mesa ligeramente.

Rukia y los demás tienen las mismas caras estresadas de siempre, excepto Ishida, que se siente muy confiado, como siempre.

Cuando recibe el cuadernillo, Ichigo comienza a contestar. Ha estudiado, y sabe que le irá bien. Cuando está a punto de terminar. Mira a la castaña chica para ver cómo va. Esta tranquila, al parecer los nervios se le han pasado. Y parece que ya ha terminado. Toma de nuevo el cuadernillo y termina de responder.

El examen termina, todos están preocupados respecto de su nota, pero tranquilos a la vez. Afinan los últimos detalles de su salida al parque de diversiones. Ishida se ofrece a ir por Orihime, para que se ponga el vestido que le hizo.

Ella no entiende muy bien porque esas personas son tan amables con ella. Pero decide dejar de preguntárselo y al fin, disfrutar de la escuela, y de la vida. Así que acepta que Ishida vaya por ella, le da su dirección y se ponen de acuerdo en la hora.

Ichigo miraba esa escena, se sentía…a falta de otra palabra, frustrado, sin saber que pensar en realidad. Es decir, a él no tenía porque importarle si Ishida iba por ella o no. O el porqué él estaba siento tan amable con ella. O saber cómo se vería ella con ese vestido que Ishida le había hecho.

El día anterior había ido a observar por primera vez, como Ishida cosía en su club de costuras. Y vio el vestido. Lo hacía con afán. Reconoció que le había quedado bien, y que Ishida definitivamente tenía talento. Después, cuando se iba a casa, comenzó a imaginarse a Orihime dentro de aquel vestido. Y esa imagen se le grabo hasta el otro día, haciéndolo sentir tan perturbado.

Después de clases, paso justo por afuera de aquella abandonada mansión, aquella en la cual Orihime guardaba sus secretos.

La tentación de entrar, y de ver si estaba ahí, escribiendo, le picó nuevamente. O por lo menos pasar a echarle otra hojeada a su diario, para así saber que pasaba por su inentendible cabeza.

Pero no debía hacerlo.

Siguió caminando hasta su casa, al día siguiente seria un día con los amigos.

…

/

gracias por leer ¿un rv? =D


	6. Parque de diversiones

las fiestas patrias me hacen sentir inspirada y generosa...aqui les va ala segunda patita

**Parque de diversiones**

No sabía cómo llevar el cabello, quizá suelto o con sus habituales horquillas. Nunca había pasado un día con amigos. Se miraba al espejo nerviosa, Ishida vendría en una hora, pero estaba tan ansiosa que se levanto muy temprano a arreglarse y cocinar.

Paso la hora y al fin, Ishida toco su puerta. Ella abrió, y su compañero la noto nerviosa, pero no le dijo nada. Le paso el vestido que tan amablemente había hecho para ella.

Orihime tomo la prenda y fue a vestirse, y cuando se lo vio puesto, le encanto. Decidió que sería su vestido favorito. Era blanco, delicado y maravilloso, como siempre quiso tener uno, y fue hecho especialmente para ella. Ninguna chica tendría uno igual. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, pero no soltó una lágrima. Ese día, era un día especial, no había porque llorar.

Salió de su habitación, Ishida la miro y le sonrió. Admiro su creación tal y como el lo había imaginado. Quizá mejor. Ella le dio las gracias ampliamente. Le ofreció un aperitivo preparado por ella. Él quería probar algo, pero cuando vio lo que ella había preparado, se le quitaron esas ganas, aunque comió en silencio. No estaba tan mal, pero no tan bien que digamos. Cuando ella le pregunto, el solo dijo "que sabor tan exótico", ella se inflo orgullosa. Así que fueron a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Ya iban un poco retrasados.

Cuando llegaron, Ichigo estaba hablando con Tatsuki, Rukia con Renji, y los demás haciendo tonterías como siempre.

Orihime saludo radiante al grupo, Ichigo sintió la voz de ella, y se giro al acto, incluso cortando su propia frase. La vio y sus se ensancharon visiblemente para Tatsuki. Se quedo casi boquiabierto.

Era un día soleado y de temperatura perfecta, pero con Orihime ahí, para Ichigo se vio más brillante que cualquier otro día que pudiera recordar.

Todos saludaron a la chica, Ichigo trato de parecer casual al darle los buenos días, logrando engañar a todos, menos a Tatsuki que había visto su primera reacción.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba el parque de diversiones. Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime hablaban animadas, los hombres detrás hablaban sus propios temas.

Llegaron y Orihime estaba sorprendida de estar ante tan bonito lugar, quería subirse a todos y cada uno de los juegos. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Iban a comprar sus boletos cuando se encontraron con 3 compañeras. Chizuru y las demás se unieron al grupo, también fueron a relajarse al parque de diversiones.

Y cuando Chizuru vio a Orihime, quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Tatsuki la protegió. Sabía que Orihime no le gustaba el acoso de nadie. Y Chizuru era una acosadora de tomo y lomo.

El primer juego al cual todos subieron fue la montaña rusa. Afortunadamente todos iban en parejas, así que cada chico se sentó con una chica.

Renji miro a Rukia que había ido a sentarse primero. Miro a Ichigo aun viendo donde sentarse. Y antes que fuera donde Rukia, Renji se sentó junto a ella.

Para Ichigo esto no paso desapercibido, así que solo miro donde había una bacante.

Orihime se ajustaba el asiento aun, el puesto a su lado estaba disponible. Por un momento, Ichigo pensó que Ishida estaría muy pendiente de Orihime, pero había ido a sentarse con Tatsuki. Y eso le agrado en una extraña.

Un chico desconocido había salido rápidamente de la fila para sentarse junto a Orihime, la había estado mirando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo formada en la fila. Pero Ichigo se adelanto rápidamente y le aparto justo antes de llegar al asiento, y se sentó junto a Orihime.

Ella al fin logro abrocharse el arnés, y miro a quien se había situado junto a ella. Al ver a Ichigo se alegro. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía muy bien que esperar.

Ichigo sintió la mirada de Orihime en su cara, y volteo a verla. Sus ojos se engancharon a los de ella, quedándose mudo. Ella le sonrió y le hablo.

-¿Cómo es esto, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Muy aterrador?-pregunto ella. El se había quedado viéndola que casi no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho-¿Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto ella al no recibir respuesta.

-depende de que consideres aterrador-contesto aclarándose la garganta.

Ella sonrió de nuevo mirando al frente, emitiendo una risita nerviosa después. Ichigo también miro hacia el frente.

Y el juego comenzó a moverse. Orihime inconscientemente sujeto la mano de Ichigo que estaba sobre su rodilla más próxima a ella, y la apretó un poco. El rodo los ojos hacia ella sorprendido, pero no la cabeza.

Su mano se sentía cálida y suave. Tal cual se la había imaginado.

Aposto que gritaría como loca cuando el juego llegara a su mejor parte. Tenía cara de chica gritona.

El juego aumento su intensidad. Ichigo espero los gritos de la chica que había apretado su mano aun más. Pero no llegaron.

Cuando la maquina paso por aquellas vueltas, ella soltó su mano y las levanto en el aire riendo como nunca, mientras él se sujetaba fuerte al arnés de su asiento temiendo caerse, y con sus ojos llorosos. Ichigo no grito del puro orgullo.

Orihime disfrutaba y reía. Mientras el sufría y solo quería que terminara.

Una vez más se había equivocado.

Cuando el juego termino, Ichigo se levanto temblando, tratando de ocultarlo inútilmente. Mientras Orihime giraba de pura felicidad, lamentando que la vuelta ya hubiera terminado; Ichigo al contrario no podía estar más agradecido.

Los demás parecían estar en las mismas que Ichigo. Todos menos Orihime que quería más adrenalina.

Por el resto de los juegos, mantuvieron las parejas con las cuales se subieron a la montaña rusa. Hasta que les dio hambre, y se fueron a un prado dentro del parque para comer. Orihime ofreció su comida, todos aceptaron a pesar de que Ishida había hecho una mueca, que todos ignoraron, pero que entendieron después de dar el primer bocado a la comida.

Felicitaron a Orihime que esperaba ansiosa su opinión, ero todos comieron de su propio obento con desesperación después.

Después del almuerzo, caminaron en grupo, todos halando al mismo tiempo, Orihime estaba tan dichosa que no cabía en sí misma.

Ya habían recorrido casi todos los juegos, menos el más romántico, el paseo en bote, en realidad nadie quería subir, pero se dijeron que subirían a "todos" los juegos, así que acordaron subir.

El atardecer hacia ver el cielo anaranjado, el caluroso día les había hecho acabarse todas sus reservas de refrescos, así que antes de subir al último juego y después irse a casa, decidieron comprar algo de beber.

El parque estaba más lleno de personas que cuando llegaron, así que les costó encontrar un lugar donde sentarse a bebe algo, pero después de un largo rato, se sentaron al fin. Todos estaban exhaustos, y nadie quería ir a tomar la orden del grupo, pero Orihime se sentía especialmente en deuda con todos aquellos chicos, así que se ofreció a ir a tomar la orden.

Rukia y Renji decidieron acompañarle; aunque Ichigo quería ir también, decidió no ir, ya que se había pasado casi todo el tiempo acompañándola en los juegos, ya los demás comenzaban a mirarlos extraño, así que debía, muy a su pesar, separarse unos minutos siquiera de Orihime.

Rukia y Renji hablaban mientras Orihime revisaba el dinero para comprar. Fueron a la ventanilla donde harían la orden. Les costaba un poco caminar, había demasiada gente.

Renji y Rukia estaban animadamente hablando, que sin darse cuenta, se quedaron atrás, mientras Orihime se adelantaba entre ese mar de gente. Cuando al fin recordaron a la castaña chica, no la encontraron a su lado.

Orihime ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, concentrada en el dinero y en el pedido, además, confiada de que Renji y Rukia la guiarían, pero al mirar hacia atrás, no les encontró.

Trato de imaginarse donde estaban, además, de que no sabría llegar donde los demás, no había puesto nada de atención al camino. Cuando no vio a sus acompañantes, comenzó a sentirse intranquila. Miro donde debía pedir la orden, pero no fue allí, no sabía cómo llevar tantas botellas de refresco ella misma, así que decidió buscar a Rukia y Renji, abriéndose paso amablemente a través de la gente.

Un chico había visto a Orihime mientras caminaba distraídamente, el mismo que había querido sentarse a su lado, pero que Ichigo había hecho a un lado.

Miro a Orihime de pies a cabeza, ahora tenía una visión mejor de la que había tenido en la montaña rusa, y le gustaba mucho mas. Estaba con sus amigos, que bebían unas latas de cerveza. Llamo su atención y les indico a la chica con un gesto de cabeza.

Ese joven, tenía secretos tan oscuros como la camiseta que llevaba, como sus ojos. El tenía un juego depravado y macabro; él no era buena persona ni por asomo. A él le gustaban las mujeres bonitas, de la peor manera, al igual que sus amigos. Tenían una pequeña lista de "compañeras de juegos", chicas de por aquí y por allá que sus familias no volvieron a ver. Al ver a Orihime sola, sin compañía, en un mar de gente, sus ganas de "jugar" se encendieron. Sus compañeros se dispersaron entre la gente. Sabían cuál era el procedimiento a seguir. Sería el mismo juego de siempre.

…

Renji y Rukia por su parte, no encontraron a Orihime en el puesto de refrescos, ni siquiera la veían cerca, así que fueron donde los demás. Pensaron que quizá regreso al verse sola.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Orihime no estaba con ellos.

-¿y los refrescos?-pregunto Tatsuki

_¿y Orihime?_, quiso preguntar Ichigo.

-bueno…es que perdimos a Orihime de vista y pensamos que quizá había regresado aquí-dijo Renji, un poco titubeante.

-esperemos aquí, tal vez llegue pronto- todo esperaron pacientes, retomando la conversación donde había quedado.

Pero Ichigo se sentía a cada segundo más intranquilo. La naturaleza torpe y despistada de Orihime lo inquietaba; solo alguien como ella podría meterse en líos a cada segundo. Trato de tranquilizarse pensando que siempre que había sacado conclusiones respecto a ella, se había equivocado.

…

Orihime se encontró sola, y comenzó a buscar entre la gente a Renji y Rukia, pero no les hallaba. No tomo el tiempo en que había dado vueltas, solo sabía que había sido mucho, y entonces, comenzó a sentirse extraña. Se sentía observada, y perseguida.

De pronto, cuando miro entre la gente, un desconocido la miraba, aunque su mirada le era muy familiar. Se paralizo unos momentos, mientras una sonrisa inquietante se posaba de los labios de aquella persona. Se dio media vuelta, tratando de huir de esa mirada que le provocaba escalofríos, pero al buscar un camino entre el mar de gente, se encontró con otros con las mismas miradas y expresiones; estaban por todo lados, no sabía cuántos eran, solo que la observaban, sin saber qué hacer, atormentada por recuerdos, por una parálisis involuntaria y temblando, aquellas personas comenzaron a acercarse a ella, mientras trataba de pensar que hacer.

…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. El cielo se había oscurecido, y ni señales de Orihime. Los demás decidieron esperar solo unos minutos más, y sino aparecía, irían a buscarla.

Pero Ichigo ya no esperaría un solo segundo más.

-voy al baño-dijo y se fue caminando con aparente paso despreocupado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y les dio la espalda mientras se alejaba.

Nadie dijo nada, no era necesario. Lo que era evidente, no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Rukia solo lo miro alejarse, Renji miro la expresión de esta, y luego a Ichigo que se iba alejando. Y entonces tomo una decisión.

Ichigo tenía que obligarse a caminar despacio, cuando en realidad quera correr, pero se empeñaba en mantener una reputación, la que tanto le había costado formar.

Muchas preguntas copaban su mente, pero no se daba el tiempo de deshilarlas y buscarles una respuesta, ya que solo había algo que era más importante: Orihime y su paradero.

Cuando ya no estuvo a la vista de sus amigos, comenzó a moverse ansiosamente entre la gente, y entre mas avanzaba, mas se desesperaba. No la veía por ninguna parte.

…

Orihime trataba de moverse con rapidez, aquellos hombres le habían rodeado, pero un niño le había pedido ayuda. Esa fue su salvación, así que lo levo con madre que estaba asolo unos metros, pero se quedo sola de nuevo. Y ellos esperaron como buitres ese momento.

La gente no la dejaba ver por dónde iba, ni a donde se dirigía, aunque si tenía que huir de ellos, no le importaba.

La imagen de Ichigo se vino a su mente. Era como un alivio en aquel momento. Ella sentía que Ichigo era una persona amable, y de confianza, noble y que de cierta forma, la ayudaría si ella tenía problemas. Como en ese momento.

Miro por encima de su hombro, y esos hombres estaban a solo unos pasos, la gente se había aglutinado tanto que ya no podía avanzar. Y entonces, las frías manos de aquel hombre se pusieron sobre su brazo descubierto.

…

Renji y los demás acordaron salir en busca de Orihime e Ichigo, ya que nadie le había creído al peli naranjo su excusa del baño y tenían un mal presentimiento colectivo. Algo no iba bien. Evitaron separarse más, ya que eso sería otro problema. Así que salieron a buscarlos con premura.

…

Cuando Orihime sintió esas manos sobre su piel, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzó a temblar de miedo, el color huyo de su rostro, y su corazón palpito acelerado. No quería voltear, no quería ver esos ojos, quería desaparecer justo ahí.

Otro agarre se posesionó de su otro brazo, y la jalo. Pero era un tacto muy diferente. Subió la mirada hacia este nuevo agarre, y el alivio fue inmenso.

Ichigo miraba directamente a los tipos, reconoció al que tenía una mano en el brazo de Orihime, los que estaban con él no los había visto, pero podía ver cuales asquerosas intenciones tenían; miro la mano del tipo sobre la blanca piel de la chica. Y ardió de rabia. Frunció el seño sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre. Orihime miraba a Ichigo un poco más tranquila, pero no relajada, ya que aquel hombre no la soltaba. Pensó que quizá esos hombres le harían daño a Ichigo si la protegía, _como le había sucedido a su hermano_, y un nuevo pánico se apodero de ella.

Ichigo aparto el agarre del tipo bruscamente, y la gente se alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, y comenzó a reunirse.

El grupo de hombres comenzó a sentirse incómodos, pero el líder estaba más encolerizado que preocupado por los testigos. Ichigo se había entrometido dos veces en un solo día con él. Lo miraba de una manera macabra. Cosa que para nadie paso desapercibida. Los acompañantes del hombre comenzaron a zarandearlo para salir de ahí, rompiendo el contacto visual con Ichigo. Pero antes de irse, le dedico una última mirada venenosa a Ichigo. Y algo le dijo e éste último, que esa no sería la última vez que se verían.

Y el grupo se perdió entre la gente.

Orihime se quedo viendo aquello, temiendo que regresaran por ella, o por Ichigo, sintiéndose helada, paralizada. Ichigo la miro, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero se mordió la lengua.

Todo el mal rato era culpa de esa estúpida mujer, se dijo.

Los demás los divisaron a distancia, y corrieron hacia ellos, Orihime trato de relajarse, y suavizar su expresión, era consciente de que había molestado a Ichigo con sus tonterías, así que no diría nada de lo ocurrido, y no preocupar a nadie más.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban Ichigo y Orihime, lo primero que les llamo la atención, fue la manera protectora y posesiva con la que Ichigo sostenía a Orihime, parecía no querer soltarla, o como si se la fueran a arrebatar.

Pero cuando se sintió observado, la soltó como si nada. Ninguno se atrevió a hacer un comentario siquiera. Solo se preocuparon por Orihime, quien solo dijo que había perdido, y pidió perdón muchas veces.

Nadie tenía ganas de ir al último juego. Mucho menos Orihime, que se esforzaba por sonreír. Pero por lo menos nadie se dio cuenta de que algo más había pasado. Todos se creyeron la actuación de Orihime, menos Ichigo. Y decidieron ir a casa.

Fueron separándose poco a poco.

Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo y Orihime se fueron por la misma dirección.

Rukia y Tatsuki estaban contentas de que Orihime no viviera tan lejos como habían pensado al principio, solo vivía al otro lado de la manzana.

Pero cuando llego el momento de ir a dejar a Orihime, Ichigo les pidió a Rukia y Tatsuki que se adelantaran, que él solo fuera a dejar a Orihime hasta su casa. Rukia acepto en seguida, Tatsuki lo hizo porque Rukia había aceptado, y se fueron cada cual por donde debían.

Pero al poco andar, Tatsuki se había dado cuenta de que Rukia llevaba demasiado tiempo callada.

-Ichigo es un imbécil-dijo Tatsuki, Rukia la miro, no fueron necesarias mas palabras- en verdad es un imbécil-termino de decir, para pasar la mano por los hombros de Rukia.

Y esta sin poder mas, derramo una lagrima.

-sí, lo es-dijo Rukia, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tatsuki.

…

Ichigo caminaba en silencio junto a Orihime, quien también no decía nada. Ella trataba de no recordar ciertas cosas que se habían venido a su mente con lo sucedido. Pero no pudo conservarse serena mucho tiempo, ya que comenzó a temblar.

Ichigo noto como ella temblaba, y se envolvía en sus propios brazos sobre su estomago, como queriendo obligase a dejar de temblar.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Ichigo, Orihime no quería preocuparle, ni causarle más molestias, así que lo miro y le sonrió.

-si, solo tengo un poco de frio-dijo, él la miro fijamente, y frunció el seño, ya que ella insistía en engañarle, sin conseguirlo. Pero decidió seguirle el juego, y se quito la chaqueta que traia y se la puso.

Orihime no se atrevió a mirarle, pero agradeció en un susurro el gesto. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía, busco sus llaves para abrir la reja, pero Ichigo se las pidió, ella titubeante las dejo sobre la mano extendida de éste. Ichigo abrió la reja y la puerta para que ella pasara.

Ella sin mirarlo, pasó con la mirada en el piso, y él después de ella. La dejaría justo dentro de su departamento.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, y Orihime paso, y le invito a pasar, el entro mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y se la devolvía sonriente, el no la tomo, mirándola algo irritado.

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-exigió enojado, ella le miro y su sonrisa se desvaneció

Claro, está enojado porque le hice pasar un mal rato, pensó.

Pero no podía disculparse, solo quería llorar, porque aun estaba aterrada. Porque no importaba donde ni cuando, siempre la perseguirían aquellas miradas que le asustaban.

Y llena de pánico se echó a llorar. Su pecho subía y bajaba, con las mudas ganas de gritar que tenía desde el parque de diversiones. Se apoyo en la pared tapándose el rostro, y sin querer aplasto el interruptor de la luz, y se apago.

Ichigo se sintió incomodo al principio ante aquella escena, no espero ver a Orihime así, y algo en su pecho le punzo. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Qué pensaría alguien si los viera?, eran preguntas que circulaban por su mente, pero la respuesta apareció enseguida.

No le importaba.

Suavemente, quito las manos de Orihime de su rostro, era la primera vez que la tocaba así, voluntaria y delicadamente. Ella detuvo su sollozar, miro a Ichigo, sorprendido por el gesto, e incómoda en cierto modo. No le desagrada que él tuviera un gesto así hacia ella, era solo que no se lo esperaba.

Ichigo tomo su mano, y la condujo hacia el sofá, y la sentó ahí, él se situó a su lado, ella le miraba en silencio, titubeante limpio sus mejillas. No dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo.

Ella sintió que Ichigo estaba ahí solo para ella, que era seguro, como ningún lugar ni persona en el universo, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo, se poyo en su pecho, y se echo a llorar.

Ichigo sorprendido, puso los brazos alrededor de Orihime atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo. Su camisa azul profundo comenzó a humedecerse debido a las lágrimas de Orihime. El podía oler el cabello de ella, y le encanto su olor. Su corazón le dolía al ver llorar a Orihime, y se alegraba de tenerla así, como en se segundo, junto a él, abrazados, sintiendo tu calor y su aroma. Cerró los ojos sufriendo y gozando del momento.

Cuando se calmo un poco, él la separo tiernamente, y seco nuevamente sus mejillas.

El pecho de Orihime estaba más tranquilo, se había desahogado al fin, lo había soltado todo, y afortunadamente, Ichigo no le había pedido ninguna explicación, parecía conocer su pena, su dolor, y se sintió muy bien cuando termino de llorar.

Se miraron intensamente de un momento a otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que pasaba, solo estaban atrapados en el otro. Ichigo tenía las manos acunando el rostro de Orihime, y ella aun tenia las manos en la cintura de él; Ichigo miro los ojos de Orihime fijamente, y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Ambos, sincronizada mente, humedecieron sus labios sin percatarse de ellos. Cada uno comenzó a sentir una necesidad nueva por el otro. Un sonido se escapo de los labios de Orihime, queriendo decir algo, pero sin conseguirlo. Ese gesto atrajo la vista de Ichigo a los labios de Orihime, y esa fue su perdición.

La conciencia que tenia Ichigo de sí mismo hasta ese momento, esa conciencia que le había mantenido controlado, se esfumo cuando miro esos carnosos y atrayentes labios.

Puso una mano en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él, ella puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, y suspiro. El aliento dulce de Orihime le roso el rostro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Y se dio cuenta de que hace mucho tenía el deseo de estar así de cerca de Orihime.

Agitado y tembloroso, acerco sus labios a los de Orihime, quien cerró los ojos esperando. También se había dejado llevar por esas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones. Su nariz chocaba con la de Ichigo, estaban a milímetros de los labios del otro, pero ninguno parecía tener el valor de cortar esa diminuta distancia. Casi por instinto, Orihime ladeo un poco su rostro, y esa fue la señal de Ichigo para avanzar, sin poder soportarlo más.

Sus labios se juntaron en apenas un roce, que poco a poco fue tomando su ritmo.

Era el primer beso de Ichigo, y los cálidos labios de Orihime fueron perfectos para él. Jamás se ilusionó con su primer beso, nunca quiso imaginárselo, pensó que solo sería un beso. Peor se dio cuenta, cuando probó los labios de Orihime, que era mucho más que eso.

Esa tarde, mientras la buscaba desesperadamente, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Él no concebía estar lejos de aquella estúpida, molesta, irritante, hermosa, intrigante y frágil mujer. Él no sentía curiosidad creciente por ella, él había comenzado a necesitarla.

Y puso toda su necesidad en ese bendito beso, más dulce de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. A medida que el beso avanzaba, los labios de ella le daban el espacio para más. Sus lenguas se rosaron tímidamente, mientras se estrechaban más y mas. Y así el beso continúo, largo y haciéndolos estremecer con cada roce.

Ichigo recostó a Orihime sobre el sofá, para seguir besándola toda la noche si pudiera. Pero algo lo detuvo, algo no estaba bien, algo lo hizo sentir incomodo.

Corto el beso, abrió los ojos y se incorporo aun emocionado por el beso. Orihime se quedo quieta viéndole, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. Ichigo se tapo la boca, miro a Orihime un poco.

Estaba haciendo lo que cualquiera haría con Orihime. Solo que él no quería ser cualquiera, él quería ser el indicado. Y cuando esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba frente a él, significaba mucho as de lo que él creía.

Se paro, ni siquiera tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento prácticamente corriendo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, aun con la boca tapada, los pensamientos se atochaban en su mente, pero a la vez sentía una gran alegría.

Ichigo no se tapo la boca solo de sorpresa, sino también, para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que albergaba su rostro.

/

¿=D?

gracias por vuestro tiempo n_n actualizare muy pronto


	7. ulquiorra

gracias por todos lo rv =) ojala les guste este...me he demoraod un poco por examenes ¬¬

aqui va:

**Ulquiorra**

Orihime se quedo tendida en el sofá, analizando lo ocurrido con Ichigo. Su pecho se agitó y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Había besado a Ichigo. Y fue fantástico.

Miró la puerta por donde había salido corriendo, pensó que él se sentía avergonzado de lo que había pasado con ella. Ella ciertamente se sentía extraña, pero ni pisca de arrepentimiento la hacía avergonzar, sino todo lo contrario.

Se incorporo, le dolían los pies y el cuerpo, estaba exhausta y no daba más. Fue darse un baño de agua caliente y se fue a dormir.

Ichigo por su lado, aún miraba el techo, sin mover un músculo desde que había cruzado la puerta y se había dejado caer sobre su cama.

La sensación de besar a Orihime aún le hormigueaba en los labios. Sin duda alguna, había sido algo que quería hacer, de lo cual no se arrepentía, pero aun así, se sentía extraño.

Él sabía demasiado de Orihime, las razones detrás de sus temblores ante el contacto de alguien, el porqué de su mirada pegada al piso cuando no quería que alguien se le acercara mucho, y sobre todo, el peso que llevaba en sus frágiles hombros. Sabía demasiado, lo suficiente para saber, que involucrarse con Orihime, era meterse en serios problemas.

Su mente comenzó a divagar entorno a Orihime, en qué hacer cuando volvieran a clases el lunes, que le diría, como actuaría.

Se tapo los ojos con el ante brazo, apretando los dientes; jamás había estado tan confundido. Y entonces, otra pregunta cruzo por su mente.

¿y Rukia?

Era otra incertidumbre, él de alguna manera, había prometido que vería la forma más segura de hacer las cosas, implícitamente, lo había dicho para que lo hicieran _juntos en algún momento_, pero ahora todo había cambiado para él.

Además se le sumo otra pregunta

¿Qué estaría pensando Orihime de él?

Exacto. Él no tenía que deducir demasiado para saber que lo aborrecía. Orihime había esquivado a los hombres debido a que siempre había estado rodeada de hombres que no tenían una pisca de respeto por ella. Y claro, ella pensaría que él se había aprovechado del acercamiento para conseguir lo mismo que buscaban los otros.

Eso le dolía en sobre manera. No podía soportar la idea de que Orihime lo odiara. Que le aborreciera y le temiera como a los otros. Era algo con lo que no podía vivir. Pero ya era tarde, ya había dado un paso que no podría volverse atrás jamás.

Pero…ella también le había besado.

¿Qué podría hacer?

¿Pedirle disculpas?

No, él no estaba arrepentido. Sólo lamentaba haberse apresurado. Entonces…

¿Quería jugarse el todo por conseguir el corazón de la castaña chica?

Su corazón dio un pálpito. Se avergonzó de eso. Ichigo Kurosaki conquistando desesperadamente a una chica, y nada más ni nada menos que a la misma chica que él había declarado aborrecer. Había escupido al cielo, y le había caído en pleno ojo.

¿Qué pasaría con su reputación? Se iría al demonio, todos los años, y todo el esfuerzo no sería nada.

¿Por Orihime?

Le pediría disculpas, se excusaría, diría que solo fue un impulso, que no significaba nada, que jamás volvería a pasar.

Cuando volvieran a clases, él le mentiría.

…

Rukia estaba en su casa, su hermano había salido al mercado, estaba completamente a solas.

Mientras fregaba los platos, recordó la cara de Ichigo cuando Renji y ella habían vuelto sin Orihime, cuando Ichigo la veía llegar, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado Orihime callada, cuando Orihime sonreía.

Ichigo, desde un tiempo, había estado muy pendiente de Orihime. Demasiado.

Pensó en Orihime, ella la quería mucho, y ésta parecía indiferente a la atención de Ichigo. Parecía no percatarse de que Ichigo siempre tenía la mirada sobre ella.

Pensó el momento en que los habían encontrado entre la gente en el parque de diversiones, la manera en que Ichigo sostenía a Orihime, como si alguien se le fuese a arrebatar.

Todo estaba demasiado claro.

Pero…ella no sentía lo que debería sentir, no se sentía como siempre imagino si Ichigo se fijaba en otra persona que no fuera ella.

En eso suena el timbre, y va a ver quien toca.

Es Renji.

Ella le saluda y lo hace pasar. Renji la mira muy serio, parece diferente esa mañana.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Rukia-¿estás bien?-

-no, no lo estoy-dice Renji muy serio aún, mirándola fijamente.

-¿te ha pasado algo?-pregunta Rukia con preocupación, Renji asiente- ¿puedo saberlo?-

-es sobre ti-dice Renji, se acerca a Rukia, ella se sorprende y retrocede un poco-no me digas que no te lo imaginas porque sé que no es cierto, lo sabes, y desde hace mucho-

Hay un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, se miran fijamente, solo el tic tac del reloj se escucha.

-quiero que me empieces a tomar en cuenta-dice Renji al fin.

-yo…Renji yo…-Rukia baja la mirada, sin saber que responder-no puedes venir a exigirme nada-dice al fin

-puedo, y lo estoy haciendo- dice Renji acercándose más, pero esta vez, Rukia le sostiene la mirada, y no se mueve-quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti, que siempre lo he estado, y sé que tu también sientes algo, quizá es más fuerte lo que sientes por Ichigo, pero sé que si me das la oportunidad, te darás cuenta de que conmigo debes estar…sé que no te darás cuenta de inmediato, pero pronto lo harás-

Rukia le sigue mirando, sin saber que decir, se siente extraña con cada palabra que dice, no sabe explicar el sentimiento agradable que le embarga, solo…se siente extraña.

-piénsalo-dice Renji, y se dirige a la puerta, para luego irse.

Rukia se sienta en el brazo del sofá, las letras de Renji recorren una a una su memoria. Las cosas se complican, y debe pensar en qué hacer.

…

Orihime estaba retrasada para ir al colegio, pero algo mas ocupaba su mente. Alguien se había mudado al departamento de enfrente, el de su vecina.

Solo había sentido movimiento, no había visto quien, incluso golpeo la puerta para ver si ella había vuelto, pero nadie la atendió.

Esa mañana, tuvo la esperanza de encontrarse a quien vivía ahí, pero no consiguió nada. Además, ese día publicaban los resultados de los exámenes. Debía de sacar muy buen puntaje, y también mantener sus perfectas notas, el semestre ya casi terminaba.

Salió casi corriendo de su casa, y cuando ya iba a medio camino, recordó que debía devolver la chaqueta de Ichigo, la misma que había olvidado en casa. Y entonces recordó el beso.

Su caminar se torno calmado, su mente se perdió entre el recuerdo de ese beso, sus mejillas se tiñeron al darse cuenta de que debía _enfrentarlo_ en clases.

Todo el fin de semana decidió no pensar en ello, pero ahora, inevitablemente, tenía que pensar en que decir.

Pero no lo sabía.

Nunca pensó en sí misma, dentro de una situación como la del sábado en la noche, junto con Ichigo. Se sentía extrañamente ansiosa y…no sabía decirlo. Era una combinación extraña de sensaciones de sorpresa, de ternura por lo maravilloso que había sido el beso, y de incomodidad.

Suspiró sonoramente, y decidió hacer lo más sensato que podía. Dejar que las cosas pasaran. No diría nada, no insinuaría nada. Sólo seguiría adelante sin preocuparse mucho por lo ocurrido. Aunque no lo lograra del todo.

…

La profesora entró en el salón, todos saludaron y se sentaron, Orihime llegó unos segundos después, y se disculpo por haber llegado tarde, fue perdonada sólo por ser una buena alumna.

Ichigo había estado nervioso mientras Orihime no aparecía en el salón, pensaba que no quería ir nunca más a la escuela por haberla besado, que lo odiaba; pero cuando la vio cruzar esa puerta, se alivió, y a la vez, se sintió más nervioso.

La miró mientras se dirigía a su pupitre, para ver cuál era su expresión, si estaba apenada, enojada, molesta o cualquier cosa. Pero ella se veía como si nada, con una sonrisa y saludando enérgicamente a todos los de su grupo de amigos.

Incluso a él.

Ichigo se sintió frustrado, ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada?, se preguntaba con desdén.

La observo durante un buen rato, como un halcón, esperando que ella se girara a verlo de reojo siquiera, pero nada ocurrió, ya que Orihime por su parte, estaba demasiado concentrada en la clase, ella era consciente de su propio despiste, así que esforzaba por estar atenta.

La atención de Ichigo se vio interrumpida por la puerta del salón que se abrió, y entro un nuevo alumno.

La profesora lo invito a pasar, y le pidió que se presentara. El nombre de aquel alumno hizo eco en las cabezas de todos los presentes. Era un chico que no se olvida.

_Ulquiorra Shifa._

Dijo su nombre robóticamente, como si fuera un anuncio de poca relevancia, no agrego nada de su pasado, ni de donde venia, solo su nombre y su edad.

Pero no parecía un chico cualquiera. Había algo mas en el. Una tácita razón por la que el salón se le quedo viendo atentamente.

La maestra le pidió que se sentara en un pupitre desocupado. Y justamente junto a Orihime.

Mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, miró a Orihime que ni siquiera se había quedado viéndole como los demás, ella solo había levantado la vista, saludado, y cuando le fue asignado el asiento, siguió sumida en sus apuntes.

Orihime al sentirse observada por el chico nuevo, subió la mirada. Ulquiorra la miro un momento y luego volteo hacia otro lado.

Después, la clase paso con normalidad, al igual que el resto del día.

…

Ichigo caminaba hacia la salida junto a Rukia, ella no le había dicho más que lo justo y necesario en todo el día. Había estado muy callada. Ichigo miro hacia atrás, todos los demás estaban hablando a unos metros, aprovecho el lapsus a solas para hablarle

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Ichigo, Rukia le miró serena

-sí, solo pensaba- dijo despreocupadamente.

-es que…te noto muy callada-

-no es nada-dijo nuevamente.

Ichigo la observo unos momentos, y la sofocante confusión volvió a su mente. Las imágenes del beso con Orihime se mesclaban con los últimos momentos vividos con Rukia.

Quería decirle algo, hacer algo, pero no podía.

Entonces Orihime alzó la voz para despedirse, todos se voltearon para decirle adiós, mientras Ichigo la miraba alejarse. Al parecer ella hacia como si nada. Se enfado un poco.

Todos miraron al chico nuevo que salía también de la escuela, y se iba justo detrás de Orihime, ella caminaba como si nada, y el chico nuevo a solo unos pasos más atrás. Nadie le dio importancia, y cada cual tomo su camino.

…

Orihime caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando en el resultado del examen, no lo habían publicado, se demorarían 24 horas; pronto sabría si su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Sintió unos pasos muy cerca de ella, tímidamente se giro, mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro. Se relajó al percatarse que era el chico nuevo que había llegado a la clase. Pero camino un poco más rápido. Aun se sentía incomoda por el acercamiento repentino de cualquier extraño.

Llego a su casa, y el chico seguía detrás de ella, Orihime se quedo parada en la reja, mirando a ese chico que también se había detenido en la reja, al parecer quería entrar al edificio. Ella le miro algo asustada. Ulquiorra se molesto al verla tensa ahí parada.

-¿vas a entrar o no?-pregunto robóticamente, al parecer, su tono habitual de voz

-¿vive aquí Ulquiorra-san?- pregunto Orihime tímidamente.

-¿habría otra razón para querer entrar?-obvió Ulquiorra, quien espero que Orihime pasara para entrar al fin.

Orihime subió las escaleras, y se sorprendió cuando Ulquiorra subió detrás de ella. No miro hacia atrás a ver a Ulquiorra, pero se dio cuenta de que se mudo al departamento de su vecina, la misma que hace meses no había vuelto.

-Ulquiorra-san ¿usted alquila el departamento?-pregunto Orihime

-si-dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

-¿usted sabe algo de la dueña?-volvió a preguntar

-esta con sus padres de vacaciones-y después de eso, cerró la puerta.

Orihime se adentro a su departamento, y ahí, se relajo antes de hacer sus deberes.

…

Al día siguiente, habían publicado los resultados del examen, Ichigo y los demás estaban revisando la lista. Renji hacia una rabieta porque no fue incluido ni siquiera al último.

Rukia quedo en el lugar 12, y le saco celos a Renji.

Sado quedo en el lugar 18

Ichigo quedo en 29

Ishida confiaba en quedar en 1 lugar, y lo logro, pero no estaba solo.

El examen era a nivel de escuela, pero todas las escuelas los presentaban en la misma fecha.

Ishida compartía su lugar con Ulquiorra. Sus resultados no pudieron ser publicados en su escuela anterior, por lo tanto lo publicaron en la de los chicos.

Orihime quedó en segundo lugar. No podía creerlo, nadie se lo creía en realidad. Pero lo había logrado.

Renji compartía con los demás que no habían sido incluidos, quejándose de una "injusticia".

A la hora del almuerzo, se sentaron juntos para hablar sobre los resultados. Orihime se sentía avergonzada de que le dijeran que era muy inteligente. De pronto miro hacia un lado, y vio a Ulquiorra completamente solo en una mesa.

Sintió un impulso extraño, quiera ir a hablarle. Pero eso era raro. Ella no le hablaba a los chicos, era demasiado para ella. Ulquiorra la hacía querer pararse a enfrentar sus propios complejos y traumas, y hablarle.

Orihime se le quedo viendo, analizando sus rasgos.

Ulquiorra claramente tenía rasgos exóticos; ojos grandes y verdes, una piel con un pálido tono melocotón, la forma de sus cejas y de su recta nariz le daba un perfil griego, su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro, en la cual habitaba la mirada más penetrante que había visto jamás.

Una mirada que la hacía sentir rara.

Se trago sus ganas de hablarle, aparto la mirada, y siguió la conversación. Lamentablemente, los complejos y temores del pasado no lograban abandonarla.

…

Los días pasaron en completa clama, e Ichigo seguía enfadado, Orihime no había actuado de ninguna manera extraña, hasta le saludaba como si nada, y eso le molestaba.

Se había dado cuenta de que Orihime, en más de una ocasión dedicaba largas miradas a Ulquiorra, y eso comenzaba a irritarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no acaparaba el tiempo de Orihime, ni que sabía lo que pensaba. Así que metería en su cabeza.

Al terminar las clases, volvió a seguir a Orihime a aquella abandonada mansión, en la cual guardaban sus mayores secretos. Espero que se fuera a casa, y entro por otra sección de lectura.

Estaba parado frente al pequeño hueco de la pared, donde estaba la fuente de secretos de Orihime, se sentía como un maldito acosador, pero no sabía que mas hacer.

Por supuesto no le preguntaría que pensaba o que sentía.

"hola Orihime, ¿Qué tal estuvo el beso del otro día? Pues a mí me tiene trastornado y me preguntaba si tal vez quieres repetir la experiencia", pensó sarcásticamente.

Saco lentamente el diario de su lugar, lo abrió al principio, donde se había quedado la última vez.

Se entero de varios detalles sobre sus gustos. Que le encantaba las papayas, que prefería dormir abrazando la cabecera que apoyar su cabeza en ella, sentía que su hermano estaba más cerca cuando soñaba con él.

Tenía la creencia de que al elevar una oración a dios, este te enviaba un ángel a recogerla, para llevarla a su trono, y que cuando le pedias a dios protección, él enviaba sus ángeles a cuidarte. Eso lo había aprendido de su hermano.

Ella confiaba siempre que dios le enviaba un ángel para que la cuidase de su padrastro, ya que se había salvado hasta ahora, sin saber por qué. Y también confiaba que un ángel de dios cuidaría sus caminos en la vida, en sus oraciones a diario se lo pedía a dios.

Ichigo jamás se había planteado sobre aquellos seres celestiales llamados ángeles, solo sabía que eran enviados por dios, puros, y ahora sabia que al parecer pueden escuchar tu oración y cuidarte.

Si dios es amor, y los ángeles le pertenecen, entonces los ángeles también aman a los humanos. Y si un ángel ama al humano que está cuidando…

Subió la mirada hacia el pintoresco techo, y su mente viajo imaginando cosas…

Se imaginó a Orihime…y luego lo que había ocurrido en el parque, sintió el ímpetu de protegerla. Se la imagino orándole a dios, pidiéndole un ángel para que la cuidase durante el día…se imaginó un ser de luz que revoloteaba a su alrededor…claro, dios estaría atento a las peticiones de Orihime…se imagino de otra forma a ese ser de luz enviado por dios…lo imagino mas corpóreo, con una forma más terrenal…sin alas, alguien que cuidaba de Orihime, que estuviera siempre atento, y que también la quisiera…se imagino dios enviándolo a él hacia ella

Se imagino a sí mismo en el lugar del ángel

Se revolvió el cabello al sentirse tonto imaginando cosas. Él no cuidaba ni siquiera de sí mismo, jamás podría proteger a nadie más. Él la ayudaría solo si estaba en problemas, solo sería un favor, nada más, se dijo.

Paso por las páginas posteriores, donde relataba en más de una ocasión los maltratos de su padrastro. Eran realmente crueles. Eran tanto sicológicos como físicos. Parecía que ese hombre tenía un sádico placer en su sufrimiento.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Orihime era extremadamente sumisa debido a como había sido criada.

Llego a la ultimas paginas, saltándose algunas, y entonces se sintió nervioso, ya que Orihime había escrito acerca del beso entre ellos. Cerró el diario un momento, suspiro y se pregunto si estaría haciendo lo correcto, ese libro era personalísimo, y él lo había leído casi en su totalidad, estaba seguro de que no había persona en el mundo que supiera tanto de Orihime como él.

Se cuestiono si seguir leyendo las líneas. Al principio decidió que no, que era incorrecto. Pero luego se arrepintió, mal que mal ya lo había leído casi todo.

Abrió la última página, y comenzó a leer:

"_y cuando llegamos a casa…él fue muy amable, me dejo en mi departamento, pero no sé cómo, él sabía que estaba muy mal, me sentía tan avergonzada por haberle causado molestias, y cuando él me hablo, con una comprensión que jamás espere de alguien, me eche a llorar, siempre lloro cuando estoy sola, cuando nadie me ve, no quiero que me vean con lástima…pero Kurosaki-kun…bueno él…sentí como si no tuviera que contarle nada…y me eche a llorar…sentía tanta vergüenza pero a la vez alivio…así que solté todo lo que tenía en mi pecho ese día…entonces Kurosaki-kun me sentó en el sillón, fue un gesto muy gentil…me incomodo al principio…fue raro…y entonces no supe como de un momento a otro pase de estar llorando…a estar besándolo…yo nunca pensé besar a un chico, y menos a Kurosaki-kun…"_

Ichigo se sintió nervioso, detuvo un poco su lectura para tranquilizarse y seguir.

"…_mi primer beso fue algo tan asqueroso…una experiencia horrible, que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida sin que ningún hombre me tocara, por eso uso la falda lo más larga posible, no me gusta enseñar mucho mi piel, además, así no se ven los cardenales en la piel…pero ese beso…siento que me cambio…hay tantas preguntas en mi mente ¿Cómo fue que nos besamos? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué me gusto tanto? ¿Será porque me gusta Kurosaki-kun? No lo sé con certeza, solo sé que fue el beso más maravilloso de mi vida hasta ahora…me pregunto también qué pensaría Kurosaki-kun de mi ¿Qué soy una mala persona por haberle besado?...creo que Kurosaki-kun es muy amable, es un chico maravilloso, pero no se qué clases de sentimientos debo tener…así que hare como si nada, ya que cuando termino de besarme estaba un poco espantado, no vi el porqué pero mejor no digo nada…tal vez se arrepintió de besarme…de todas maneras eso no me molestaría…porque él es muy buen chico y quiero… bueno me gustaría decirle que se lo agradezco mucho por haberme regalado un beso tan lindo…y que es el mejor amigo que he tenido"_

Ichigo ya no siguió leyendo, ya era tarde, y tenía que irse a casa. Muy contento.

Salió de la mansión abandonada y se fue a casa, bajo la vigilancia de una verde mirada que le vigilaba

…

Toda la bendita semana se quedo callado, sin hablarle a Orihime, quien amablemente en mas de alguna ocasión se había acercado a intentar sacarle una palabra decente, pero las palabras plasmadas en su diario le habían dejado mudo, cada vez que la miraba pensaba "si le gusto", y unos nervios descontrolados se apoderaban de él, que ponía todo su voluntad en controlarse, logrando dar la imagen inamovible de siempre, a Orihime no le extraño nada, así que solo se limitaba a decirle algo y luego volvía a sus actividades.

Estaba parado a la vuelta de la esquina del departamento de Orihime, quería ir a su departamento, pero no sabía cual razón darle, es decir, _que excusa_.

Recordó la chaqueta.

_Eso es, la chaqueta, iré por mi chaqueta_, se dijo. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia al departamento.

Cada paso aumentaba los latidos de su corazón, pero trataba de serenarse. Con valor toco el timbre.

Ella atendió y lo miro con una sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quiso darse media vuelta y correr. Pero se quedo ahí parado.

-ohayo, Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-le pregunto Orihime, se quedo viéndole unos segundos, hasta que hablo.

- ohayo…venia a ver como estas y por mi chaqueta-dijo sereno, increíblemente sereno

-oh…perdón, se me había olvido… ¿quieres pasar?-dijo ella amablemente. Ichigo entro como si nada, ella le ofreció asiento y fue a buscar la chaqueta.

Era casi medio día, quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía que decir, entonces, decidió hacerlo como la primera vez.

-aquí esta-traía la chaqueta perfectamente doblada-muchas gracias por prestármela y perdón por no devolverla antes-dijo ella

-no, está bien-Ichigo tomo su chaqueta con algo de cuidado, rebuscando las palabras para hablar.

-¿ya cocinaste?-le pregunto Ichigo viéndole a la cara

-eso iba a hacer ¿tienes hambre?...porque si quieres te cocino algo por las molestias-dijo ella un poco extrañada

-no, no tengo hambre…es decir si tengo…quiero ir a comer-dijo tratando de controlarse

-está bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes-dijo ella, malinterpretando la invitación como una despedida

-quiero decir… comer tu y yo-dijo al fin, al darse cuenta de que Orihime no le había entendido

-¿juntos?-dijo ella algo sonrojada

-no…es decir si…vayamos al mismo lugar… en compañía del otro-se sentía tan tonto respecto de las palabras que elegía para hablar, pero en ese segundo era todo lo que se le ocurría

-está bien…iré por algo para cubrirme y nos vamos-Ichigo asintió feliz. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Fueron al mismo restaurant al que habían ido, solo que esta vez, hablaba con un poco más de comodidad; Orihime quería saber más acerca de los demás, e Ichigo la doto de información, anécdotas e historias, ella rio durante casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el lugar.

Ichigo no tenía que preguntar, ya sabía lo que quiera sobre Orihime, y sabia también que si le preguntaba, la radiante y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro desaparecería. Y no quería. Quería verla sonreír todo el tiempo.

Dieron unas vueltas por un parque, se tomaron un helado y se sentaron a comer mientras seguían hablando.

Pero alguien los vigilaba cuidadosamente.

…

Atentamente miraba a Ichigo y Orihime desde una esquina; muchos lo habían tildado de insensible, incluso a su corta edad, era capaz de decir las palabras más frías e hirientes que alguien podría decir. Palabras que iban más allá del insulto.

Solo confiaba en lo que veía, no había nada más para él. Así había vivido siempre, sin fiarse de nadie. Así luchaba siempre.

Y ahora tenía una misión que cumplir.

-¿se puede saber que quieres?-pregunto un hombre joven de cabello negro. Sus verdes ojos se posaron con desgano en ese hombre, y luego volvió su vista hacia Orihime.

-ordenes-dijo mecánicamente. Sin ningún gesto en su cara

-dile que nada ha ocurrido-dijo aquel hombre, su voz se había quebrado, sabia quien había enviado ordenes

-Hmp… ¿nada?-dijo Ulquiorra sarcásticamente-no fue lo que tus compañeros me dijeron-el hombre de cabello negro frente a él se puso rígido, aunque Ulquiorra no le mirara, con solo escuchas unas palabras de su boca lo hacía estremecer.

-nno se a que te rrefieres-dijo nerviosamente

-pues que se te encargo algo, y no lo cumpliste….te suena ¿acoso en el parque de diversiones?-

-yoo no sbia que se trataba de ella hasta que vi la foto-dijo excusándose, casi temblando

-debiste haberlo sabido, mal que mal, se suponía que vigilarías su departamento-aquel hombre no había icho nada.

Recibió órdenes directas del nueve jefe yakuza del distrito; tenía que vigilar a una chiquilla, que entre los criminales se decían que "le pertenecía al jefe"; una cantidad suculenta de dinero llego a sus manos, lo suficiente para largarse y vivir bien, y así que jamás nadie lo encontrara después de sus crímenes.

Pensó que ese nuevo jefe, el que había asesinado al antiguo jefe, era un tonto al mandarle tal cantidad sin siquiera ponerse en contacto directo, solo una nota y un sobre con dinero; decidió desentenderse del encargo e irse con el dinero, jamás pensó que a él también lo vigilaba. Había sido un error que solo un niño cometería.

-¿tienes algo que decir? Ya que por ti estoy aquí, para hacer lo que tú fuiste incapaz de hacer-dijo Ulquiorra. Miraba como Orihime e Ichigo hablaban, parecían tan cómodos-pues bien, nuestro jefe te dará una segunda oportunidad- el hombre le miro sorprendido- ese chico es un…imprevisto demasiado molesto, le informe de él al jefe y no le agrado-Ulquiorra miro al hombre, que a su vez, miro a la pareja en el parque, y luego volvió su mirada a Ulquiorra- te desharás de él, o el jefe se deshará de ti ¿Quedó claro?- el hombre asintió.

-¿y la chica?-pregunto el hombre, Ulquiorra quien había comenzado a retirarse lentamente con la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón paró en seco cuando escucho la pregunta del hombre aquel. Se giró lentamente, y lo miro directo a los ojos; intimidado, el hombre bajo su mirada.

-ella es asunto mío-dijo secamente, se giro para seguir caminando- ella es _solo _asunto mío-dijo para retirarse a su departamento. Pronto seria hora de actuar

/

adelanto del proximo capitulo:

problemas para ichigo xD...algo pasara y tendra que decidir si rukia u orihime, ademas de que pasara algo entre el y orihime que uff! jijijijijijiji

ulquiorra metiendo su manito entre ellos kukukukuku

n_n gracias por leer


	8. enamorado

actualizando rapidin porque se me vienene examenes y me demorare en actualizar ejejejeje

gracias por los buenos comentarios =D

/

**Enamorado**

Se había terminado todo el helado, Ichigo había sido muy amable nuevamente con ella, y se sentía por primera vez desde que podía recordar, cómoda junto a él.

Ichigo la hacía reír, la sola expresión de su cara le resultaba divertida. Trataba de siempre mantener el ceño fruncido, poniendo la expresión más graciosa del mundo para Orihime.

Estaban aun en el parque, charlando tonterías mientras caminaban por el césped. Orihime internamente comenzó a plantearse si realmente le gustaba Ichigo.

Su estomago se encogía cuando escuchaba su voz, se sentía tranquila y segura a su lado, quería pasar todo su tiempo sintiéndose así; quería pasar sus manos por el extraño cabello anaranjado que le parecía tan curioso y bonito, quería acariciar su rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla, quería pasar el dedo índice por su ceño para suavizarlo…

…y quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta, de que se había enamorado de Ichigo.

Nunca lo pensó, nunca se lo imagino, solo lo sentía. Ni siquiera sabía que nombre ponerle exactamente a ese sentimiento tan fuerte por Ichigo, solo podía sentirlo.

Ichigo se había quedado en silencio parado frente a Orihime, que le miraba fijamente al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. Ella pensaba en todos los pequeños momentos junto a él, esos pequeños detalles que la hacían sentir como en ese momento.

Algo en su corazón le decía que no era necesario decirle a Ichigo todo, era como si él la conociera de toda la vida, como si sus acaramelados ojos siempre hubiesen velado por ella.

Y también su corazón sintió miedo de ese nuevo sentimiento. Entre todos esos frondosos árboles, ambos se miraban en silencio. Pero la mirada de Orihime cambio. Se fundió, se hizo cálida, y a la vez, temerosa.

Ichigo noto el cambio, se pregunto qué pasaba por la mente de Orihime; una brisa ligera movió un poco su cabello, Ichigo se acerco, y le acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja.

…

Su hermano acostumbraba a sacar al perro, era su mascota favorita, mientras ella solo se ocupaba de su conejo blanco Chapy, pero su hermano tenía deberes ese día, y no podía sacar al perro. De mala gana, tuvo que sacarlo ella misma.

Rukia paseaba al perro por las calles, pensó en dejarlo con un cuidador en algún parque, así que se dirigió al más cercano; recorrió con la mirada el lugar, pero no encontró ningún cuidador. El perro tiro de la correa sin que ella pudiera sujetarla, y corrió entre los árboles, ella salió detrás para agarrarlo y llevarlo a casa, ya no daba más.

Siguió la canina figura entre los árboles.

…

El acercamiento le agito el corazón, su respiración se acelero un poco cuando suavemente acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Ichigo miro la blanca piel de Orihime una vez más; sin cuestionárselo mucho, puso su mano acunando el rostro de Orihime, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Orihime cerró los ojos ante el temor y el gusto de esa caricia. Él avanzó un paso más cerca de Orihime, y puso su otra mano acunando la otra mejilla, acariciando su frente, apartando el cabello de su delicado flequillo. Orihime puso su mano sobre la mano de Ichigo que aun acunaba su rostro, sin abrir los ojos, aun temerosa de todas esas sensaciones.

Ichigo humedeció sus labios, quiera besarla, pero temía asustarla, no quería hacer nada indebido. No quería hacer algo para alejarla, la quería más y más cerca siempre.

Beso su frente con un húmedo y cálido beso; Orihime suspiro ligeramente, pero que Ichigo escucho con claridad, y se contento de que ella no le fuera indiferente, por lo menos, no en ese momento.

El cielo se había oscurecido a causa de oscuras nubes de lluvia, pero para ellos, aun brillaba el sol.

Los temores de Orihime no le dejaron hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, así que se separo algo brusco de él, Ichigo vio la mirada temerosa de Orihime, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo.

-yo...Debo irme…-dijo Orihime, mientras salía corriendo.

Ichigo se sintió miserable, pensó que quizá le había molestado que él se acercara tanto. Miro mientras Orihime a paso apresurado se alejaba.

…

Le dio algo de vergüenza y pereza gritar por el perro, así que solo siguió el camino por el cual pensó que se fue.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido a causa de unas amenazantes nubes. Habría mucha lluvia muy pronto. Bufo y se apresuro en encontrar al perro.

De pronto entre los árboles se topo con Orihime, casi chocando con ella, que venía a paso muy acelerado, con el rostro encendido y agitada. Se preocupo al instante por su amiga. Orihime la vio y su expresión sorprendida la distrajo unos momentos.

-Orihime… ¿Qué haces por aquí tan so…?-miro a espaldas de Orihime, y vio a Ichigo parado con la misma expresión de Orihime. Rukia paso su vista de Ichigo a Orihime, quien quedo viendo a su vez, la expresión crispada de Rukia cuando los vio.

Rukia siempre le hablaba bien de Ichigo, a su manera. Orihime siempre pensó que ella era quien más le conocía. Ichigo tenía una estrecha relación a un nivel que nadie comprendía, y que todos sabían.

En ese momento, su intuición le dijo que detrás de las palabras de su amiga Rukia siempre había algo más, algo que en ese momento le fue claro como el agua.

Ante el nuevo descubrimiento, Orihime se quedo helada, y miró a Ichigo que estaba también pasmado; el miraba solo a Rukia, y ella a él. Todo encajaba, y todo dolía ahora.

Orihime retrocedió varios paso de la escena, y al fin salió corriendo.

Ichigo vio como Orihime se iba, sus pies se movieron para salir detrás de ella.

Se pregunto por qué. Se pregunto si era su deber; se dijo a si mismo que no eran anda, y aun así, sintió que tenía que ir por ella. Miro de nuevo a Rukia y sus pies se detuvieron.

Rukia bajo la mirada. Era obvio lo que pasaba con Ichigo, y no entendía porque seguía parado frente a ella.

-Rukia…yo…-no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

-entiendo-dijo Rukia con una forzada sonrisa, comenzó a retirarse a paso calmado, pero Ichigo al detuvo tomándole un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿entiendes qué?-dijo alterado, le dio pavor que Rukia se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes con Orihime, él se le había declarado, no podía fallarle.

-suéltame idiota, me lastimas-dijo Rukia ante el agarre brusco del chico.

-no, no lo hare hasta que me creas que entre Inoue y yo no pasa nada-

-¡oh por favor!-dijo ella y se soltó de su agarre, se giro para irse nuevamente, pero Ichigo la detuvo de nuevo y la beso.

Rukia por un momento se quedo quieta de la impresión, pero luego se sintió herida, ofendida y muy enfadada. Los labios de Ichigo solo le causaron rechazo.

Lo empujo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, lo miro furiosa y le propino una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de Ichigo giro de un lado al otro bruscamente a causa del feroz golpe, hasta perdió un poco el equilibrio.

Miro a Rukia sorprendido, y se sintió mal y avergonzado consigo mismo. Se tomo la mejilla que había golpeado. Le ardía y podía sentir como se colocaba roja.

-¡no vuelas a tocarme estúpido!-dijo muy enfada Rukia, Ichigo solo se le quedo viendo

-pero…-intento decir en su defensa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Dímelo!- pidió ella enfadada aun

-para demostrarte que me gustas-dijo el mirándola apenado

-no…lo hiciste para tratar de convencerte de que no sientes nada por Orihime-Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, a Rukia no le sorprendía su reacción- ¿crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Crees que no es evidente? Pues te tengo noticias, se puede ver desde el otro lado del mundo que mueres por ella, que la miras y te derrites, que solo buscas su mirada cuando anda cerca, que te conviertes en todo un caballero de brillante armadura cuando ella está en problemas…solo tú no quieres verlo…o mejor dicho…no tienes el valor de aceptarlo…quiero a mi amigo de regreso…cuando lo seas nuevamente, vuelve a hablarme…ah, y no te sientas culpable por haber dicho algo antes…te creo…sé que me hablaste con sinceridad…pero…fue demasiado tarde…-cuando Rukia termino de hablar se giro para irse, no quería escuchar las excusas de Ichigo.

Si, ella le conocía mejor que nadie.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol, se sentía particularmente triste, pero no como debería, era como si algo al fin se hubiera arreglado.

Solo necesitaba un abrazo, y Renji se vino a su mente; se sorprendió, aunque no tanto. Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos; suspiro y se incorporo nuevamente. Esperaría un tiempo, y luego le daría una respuesta a Renji. Ambos se darían una respuesta.

Sintió un lamido en su mano. El bendito perro había aparecido. Una gota cayó en su cara, tomo al perro y se fue rápidamente a casa.

…

Ichigo se quedo parado, sentía que la mejilla le palpitaba de dolor. Fue un muy buen cachetazo.

Se sentía tan frustrado, tan…ni siquiera podía pensar. Tal vez el golpe lo había dejado medio idiota.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero no le importo, comenzó a caminar.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Rukia. Se decía una y otra vez que solo era una impresión de ella, pero ni él se lo creía, porque sabía que era cierto.

La lluvia caía, le mojaba hasta los huesos. Y el amaba a Orihime.

Estaba perdida, estúpida, patética e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Ya no lucharía contra eso. Ya no más. Se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez. La amo cuando supo su verdad. La amaba cuando llegaba a la escuela. Amaba cada centímetro de su frágil ser.

Él la despreciaba por hacerle sentir algo tan intenso y que le asustaba. Porque ella era una chica hermosa, porque tenía miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo. Él solo era un idiota, casi un pandillero, un frio muchacho tosco, un acosador que hurgaba entre sus secretos robándolos para sí mismo. Mendigando migajas de ella.

Sintió ese sentimiento brindarle calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras caminaba bajo la fría lluvia; sonriéndole al cielo, al sentirse más liviano.

De pronto recordó como Orihime se había ido corriendo. La felicidad se esfumo en un segundo, la había cagado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió a casa de Orihime, debía hablar con ella esa misma noche, no podía dejar pasar un minuto más.

Corrió bajo la lluvia, chapoteando en los charcos que se interponían en el camino; tenía todo mojado, pero nada aplacaba la velocidad que llevaba.

…

Orihime había salido casi huyendo de aquel lugar. Las miradas que compartían su quería amiga Rukia e Ichigo eran demasiado decidoras. Ambas gustaban del mismo chico, solo que ella era una intrusa.

A simple vista se veía los profundos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro; debió haberlo sabido.

Se sintió tan tonta y dolida por haberse fijado en Ichigo. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo quería ir a casa.

Corrió hasta llegar a su departamento justo a tiempo antes de empaparse debido a la lluvia. Hacia frio, así que se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama, un camisón hasta los muslos que usualmente se ponía para dormir. Encendió la calefacción, y se preparo una sopa instantánea mientras se sentaba junto al calor.

Pensó en Ichigo y en Rukia ¿Cómo les miraría de ahí en adelante? ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo eso?

Ella quería mucho a Rukia y Tatsuki, y era obvio que lo de Rukia e Ichigo era más profundo que cualquier fijación superficial de Ichigo hacia ella, pensó.

Suspiro sin saber qué hacer. Una vez más, se sintió fuera de lugar. Tomo su sopa y bebió junto al calor.

…

Agitado, Ichigo miraba las luces del departamento de Orihime. Trato de abrir la puerta de la reja que rodeaba el edificio, estaba con llave. Pero eso no lo pararía.

Subió como pudo y se metió por arriba de la reja, saltó y se encamino hacia las escaleras bajo los reclamos del conserje, los cuales ignoro con extrema facilidad, concentrado solo en su meta.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, y se planto a golpear la puerta del departamento de Orihime.

…

Ulquiorra miraba por la ventana la torrencial lluvia que caía; de pronto, la figura de su anaranjado compañero apareció frente al edificio, parecía agitado; lo vio saltar la reja y meterse al edificio. Se sintió fastidiado.

Pensó que Ichigo era una verdadera molestia.

Fue a ver por el rabillo de la puerta como éste desesperadamente golpeaba la puerta de su "vigilada". Bufó. Le molestaba la actitud de Ichigo como la de ningún tipo antes.

Pero por lo menos, sabía que pronto se acabaría el teatrito del peli naranjo.

…

Con la respiración entrecortada, golpeo la puerta del departamento de Orihime con algo más de fuerza de la que quería. Su agitación ya no era por correr, era la reacción al estar frente al paso decisivo que estaba a punto de dar.

Orihime se paro extrañada de que alguien tocara su puerta; cuando la abrió, vio a un empapado y agitado Ichigo frente a ella, mirándole cálidamente, con una sonrisa como nunca le había visto en su rostro.

Recordó lo del parque y lo sucedido esa tarde, y apenada, quiso cerrar la puerta. Le dolía en el alma dejarlo afuera con esa lluvia, y en ese estado, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Ichigo con su mano le impidió cerrar la puerta, Orihime sin querer luchar, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su lugar frente al calefactor, mientras Ichigo entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Las gotas del cabello y la ropa de Ichigo caían sonoramente al piso de madera, Orihime le miro y se sintió en la obligación de prestarle refugio, calor y algo de ropa. Obligación y placer.

Se paró y se acerco a él sin decir una palabra. Le quito la chaqueta, irónicamente, la misma que ella le había devuelto esa misma tarde. La dejo caer a un lado, donde se dejaban los zapatos en la entrada.

Ichigo veía a Orihime como le quitaba la chaqueta muy complacido. Orihime tenía un gran corazón, deseaba tener un lugar en el.

Se quito los zapatos al tiempo que ella le quitaba la chaqueta. Tímidamente, Orihime le tomo la fría mano, y lo llevo al baño. Hizo que sentara en el inodoro mientras ella buscaba en el mueble una gran toalla para secarle el cuerpo, y otra para secarle el cabello.

Mientras ella buscaba, se puso de pie y se quito la camiseta mojada, dejándola caer al frio piso de cerámica. Cuando Orihime volteo, vio su torso desnudo, enrojeció evidentemente, y le extendió al toalla con la vista pegada en el piso; pero ya había visto más de lo que hubiese querido. Ichigo tomo la toalla y la extendió con una pequeña sacudida y se cubrió la espalda, dejando aun a la vista la parte delantera de su torso.

Volvió a sentarse, mirando siempre a Orihime, sin mirar nada más, solo a ella. Orihime al verlo tan quieto, mirándola de esa manera tan profunda, se acerco nerviosa a secarle el cabello, ya que el parecía en un estado de ausencia mental. Froto delicadamente la toalla por el cabello de Ichigo, mientras él seguía mirándola fijamente mientras lo hacía.

Al trabajar en el cabello de Ichigo, se fueron acercando poco a poco, quedando solo a milímetros. Ella de pronto, sintió la respiración de Ichigo muy cerca de su cuello mientras aun le secaba el cabello. No quiso alejarse, podía herirle sus sentimientos. Siguió como si nada, y cuando termino, amablemente paso sus dedos por el cabello del chico.

Recorrió lentamente, en un impulso, la cabeza de Ichigo, entrelazando sus cabellos en sus dedos. Este acto acerco el rostro de Ichigo mas a su cuello, rosando los labios de él en la piel de su cuello, justo debajo del hueco entre su mandíbula.

Ichigo no se movió, solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Orihime al percatarse, retrocedió con un poco de brusquedad. Se fue en silencio a buscar ropa de su hermano, pero solo encontró un pantalón. Suspiro y lo tomo, se lo dio a Ichigo quien se cambio agradecido.

Ichigo salió del baño y fue a la sala donde Orihime le esperaba. Ella le miro sonrojada. Traía el torso desnudo de nuevo

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

-sí, un poco-dijo amablemente, Orihime le miro y se paro. Lo condujo hacia la calefacción, le cubrió con la manta que ella usaba para cubrir su piel que permanecía al descubierto.

- ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto mientras lo arropaba, y él no perdía detalle de su rostro-tengo sopa…si quieres- Ichigo asintió levemente.

Orihime mientras calentaba la sopa, se preguntaba porque estaba ahí, que le había traído hasta su casa y no hasta la de él, como correspondía. No entendía nada de nada.

Ichigo solo miraba como ella preparaba la sopa para que se la sirviera. Estaba encantado de ser cuidado por ella. No se cansaba de mirarla.

Ella se giro para llevarle la sopa, y se topo de nuevo con la mirada intensa y fija de Ichigo. Le dio la sopa mientras esperaba que se la terminara, sentada tranquilamente frente a él.

Cuando terminó, Orihime se iba a poner de pie para limpiar, pero el la envolvió con la amplia manta, quedando los dos cubiertos por ella.

-no te vayas…por favor-dijo Ichigo rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos

Orihime comenzó a temblar, por la vergüenza de estar así, y un poco de temor a sus propios sentimientos. No dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí.

Ichigo la giro, para poder verle a la cara, necesitaba decírselo.

-¿sabes porque estoy aquí?-pregunto Ichigo, atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo, Orihime apretó los ojos cerrándolos, y negó con la cabeza.

Puso sus manos en su pecho, notando que Ichigo había trabajado en su cuerpo.

-estoy aquí por ti- dijo susurrando en su frente- creo…que entiendes lo que significa eso-dijo con una risita.

Si, lo entendía. Y se sentía tan bien.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y abrazados se sentaron, busco a ciegas los labios de Orihime rosando la suave piel del rostro de Orihime desde la frente hasta dar con ellos; ella le ayudo con el trabajo, levantando el rostro.

Para que resistir más, quería que Ichigo volviera a besarla, y el moría por volver a hacerlo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un dulce beso, pareciera que desde hace milenios no se encontraban.

Un beso suave. Un beso mejor que el anterior. Ambos abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un larguísimo beso apasionado.

Ichigo pudo acariciar por sobre el pijama, la cintura de Orihime, la apretó más hacia sí mismo; Orihime no se atrevía a quitar las manos de la nuca de Ichigo, a pesar del momento, seguía atada a sus propios complejos y temores, Ichigo solo quería que se aliviara, que fuera libre y sanara de sus heridas. La única manera era con amor, solo el amor podía sanar tamañas heridas en su alma.

Amor que estaba dispuesto a darle a manos llenas.

Corto el beso saboreándose los labios, la miro nuevamente, estaba sonrojada, como no la había visto. Sonrió al verla.

Una mano recorrió en una suave caricia desde la cintura hacia arriba, pasando por sus brazos delgados, llegando a una de sus manos engarfiadas entre sus cabellos. La tomo suavemente, la tomo y la dirigió para acariciara su cuello hasta sus pectorales.

Ella quiso quitar la mano, subiendo más color a su rostro.

-tranquila- le dijo Ichigo-no pasa nada-

Ella lo miro, debía confiar en él, sus ojos se lo pedían. Se lo planteo un momento

¿Podía confiar en él?

Estaba ahí, con ella. Le había cuidado cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. Había venido a ella bajo un lluvioso cielo de tormenta. ¿Acaso no era suficiente para darle un poco de confianza?

Así que por iniciativa propia, bajo su otra mano, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el que le había indicado Ichigo. Pero de manera más delicada, más sutil y con más sentimiento. Orihime roso sus dedos en el cuello de Ichigo y a través de su pecho, arrancándole un suspiro. Él beso ambas manos de Orihime, y las coloco alrededor de su propia cintura, y volvió a besarla.

Mientras eso hacían, ella recorría la amplia espalda de Ichigo, y el acariciaba su cintura, su cabello y su cara. Para no perder el calor, se enroscaron mas dentro de la manta, y siguieron besándose.

Después de unas horas, Ichigo se separo de Orihime de mala gana, para llamar a su casa, para avisarles que no llegaría esa noche. El aguacero no daba tregua, y en compañía de Orihime, simplemente no le apetecía salir a empaparse nuevamente.

Volvieron a abrazarse, ahora más en confianza, mas conectados. Se sonreía el uno al otro, mirándose y besándose.

No durmieron hasta muy avanzada la madrugada, se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

…

Ulquiorra había visto como Ichigo entraba al departamento de Orihime, y para su sorpresa, le había molestado más de lo que se imaginaba.

Su jefe hacia mucho le había hablado de Orihime, sabia muchas cosas de ella. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero lo que más le llamaba a atención era su cálida personalidad.

El sabía perfectamente la vida en la que se había visto envuelta, sabía que prácticamente no tenía nada ni nadie en el mundo; incluso sabia de su callada y sumisa personalidad, pero cuando la vio en persona por primera vez, en aquella aula de preparatoria, ella tenía un brillo tan cálido.

¿Cómo alguien puede brillar así teniendo una vida como la de ella? Se había preguntado.

Había vigilado la puerta de Orihime por más de dos horas. Y el muchacho seguía sin salir. Sintió una frustración incomprensible para él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quién era. Atendió el teléfono, se le dieron nuevas instrucciones para actuar, las recibió y comenzó los preparativos.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba muy cómodo, tanto que no daban ganas de moverse un centímetro. Se encontró con la figura de Orihime entre sus brazos, ella le respiraba en el pecho desnudo, abrazada a su cintura; su cabello largo se esparcía encima de su torso también, y por la espalda de Orihime.

Estaban encapullados en la misma manta, se habían dormido en el sofá.

Miro el rostro en paz de Orihime, sonrió al verla dormir, acaricio gentil sus mejillas, y la estudio sin poder creerse que había pasado la noche junto a ella.

Observó que ella tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos; los recuerdos de los besos que se dieron durante la noche inundaron sus pensamientos. Sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

Miro de mala gana por la ventana, no llovía, pero el cielo seguía nublado. Seguramente seguiría lloviendo después.

Se aparto disgustado del agarre de Orihime, teniendo especial cuidado de que ella no despertara. Debía volver a casa.

Busco su ropa que había dejado secándose en la sala de la limpieza. Estaba más que seca, se quito el pantalón que le había prestado Orihime y se puso toda su ropa.

-Kurosaki-kun-llamo Orihime mientras se estiraba, el salió del baño para darle los buenos días.

-ohayo, Orihime- dijo acercándosele con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta

-ohayo- Ichigo se sentó cerca de ella y la volvió a besar.

No se cansaría jamás de hacerlo, era lo que quería hacer siempre. Poder disfrutar de sus carnosos, rosados, dulces y suaves labios. Los únicos labios para el de ahí en adelante.

Orihime a cada beso, se volvía más vulnerable ante ellos. Ichigo a cada momento reemplazaba su temor e inseguridad, en nerviosismo y ansiedad. Temblaba al sentirlo cerca, o al escucharle hablar. Deseaba que la besara como si nada mas importara.

-debo irme-dijo cortando el beso y reanudándolo de inmediato.

-no…por favor-dijo ella entre beso y beso.

-volveré-dijo él, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que ninguno queria estar sin el otro.

El beso continúo, querían ver quien cortaba el beso primero. Pero eso no ocurrió. Ichigo antes de que le fuera más difícil, tuvo que ceder. Puso las manos en el rostro de Orihime y la apartó con cuidado, acariciando sus labios con los pulgares. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa, arreglándose la chaqueta

-¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto Orihime. El beso su frente y fue a ponerse las zapatillas. Aun estaban húmedas, en hora buena iría a casa a cambiarse.

-quisiera esta misma tarde pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, así que mañana te paso a recoger para ir a la escuela.

Orihime se envolvió en la manta para ir a despedir a Ichigo, este ya se marchaba cuando se dio media vuelta y robo un besillo de los labios de ella.

-te veo mañana-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Ella sonrió y se dejo caer sobre el sillón con un chillido ahogado al morder el borde de la manta. Se sentía como nunc a antes. Y estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

…

Había vigilado la salida de Ichigo mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado enfadado para hacerlo. Pero era su deber.

Cuando el chico salió, parecía que quería girar como idiota, pero solo se marcho corriendo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa había sido su señal. Debía ir a recibir instrucciones de su jefe en persona.

…

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, quedaron en que no dirían anda aun, ambos estaban un poco recelosos acerca de cómo hacer las cosas. Por una parte, ninguno quería hacer sentir mal a Rukia, y estaban mejor sin que nadie les llenara de preguntas acerca de cómo sucedió todo.

Decidieron dejarlo en secreto por el momento.

…

Un vehículo seguía de cerca a la pareja, dentro una oscura mirada se fijaba atentamente en Ichigo. Estudiaba su ruta, debía saber cómo, cuando, con quien, y adonde acostumbraba salir ese chico. De ahí en adelante comenzaba a dar marcha a su plan

…

Llegaron al colegio e hicieron como si nada. Nadie al parecer lo había notado. Y era mejor asi.

Ichigo hablo al fin con Rukia, ella entendió, y en cierta forma, se alivio.

Los días pasaron y se dieron cuenta de una cosa. El estudiante nuevo no asistía hace mas de una semana. Orihime se pregunto dónde estaría, ya que ella no le había visto en ningún momento.

La profesora había anunciado que pronto se entregarían los formularios para entrara a la universidad. Orihime e Ichigo querían estudiar lo mismo. Así que decidieron hacer lo posible por ir a la misma universidad.

Un mes antes de terminar el semestre, debían dar el examen de admisión.

Pasaron las semanas. Los demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Orihime e Ichigo, así como también el acercamiento de Rukia y Renji, pero nadie dijo nada. Se sintieron muy felices.

Ulquiorra no aparecía por ninguna parte, la profesora preguntaba por él, pero nadie sabía. Lo que a Orihime le parecía bastante extraño, hasta donde sabía, no se había mudado.

Todas las tardes, Ichigo y ella hacían algo divertido, y luego él la acompañaba a casa. Casi nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo con ella dentro del departamento, ya que siempre se le hacía de noche.

Era un día viernes, Ichigo había ido directo al departamento con Orihime, estaban cansados. Orihime lo hizo pasar y se sentaron en la alfombra. Una juguetona costumbre.

Comenzaron a besarse como siempre, pero esa vez hubo algo que cambio. Ya que la situación se volvió…comprometedora. De pronto, las miradas habían pasado de tiernas a apasionadas.

Orihime siempre se quitaba el uniforme cuando llegaba a casa, se ponía una remera de tiritas, y se recogía el cabello. Ichigo en ese momento, miraba la piel del cuello y de los hombros de ella. En un acto tentativo, paso suavemente las yemas de los dedos por esos lugares. Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, Orihime solo cerró los ojos sin saber que era lo correcto por hacer.

Temeroso y nervioso, Ichigo acerco sus labios al cuello de Orihime para brindarle un ligero beso. Ella apretó los labios para sostener una risita a causa de las cosquillas que los labios y la respiración de Ichigo le hacían. Pero esas cosquillas cambiaron su matiz cuando Ichigo se dedicar a besar toda esa zona, volviendo a sorprender a Orihime.

Ichigo recorrió con los ojos el camino del cuello a los hombros de Orihime; bajo la tirita de la remera , y beso también su hombro descubierto, pasando las manos por la cintura de ella y atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Sin saber qué hacer, Orihime solo se quedo quieta, sin poder pensar.

Él seguía concentrado el besarla; desato el amarre de su cabello dejándolo caer. Le gustaba su cabello suelto. Moldeo con las manos la espalda de ella, mientras pasaba de un lado al otro del cuello, recostándola en la alfombra para besarla mejor.

Nunca había querido hacerlo, para no ser igual que todos los chicos de la escuela, pero se dedico a mirar un poco la silueta Orihime.

Simplemente hermosa, pensó.

Prosiguió con su tarea, subiendo hasta sus labios, pero sus besos no eran igual. La miro y supo lo que pasaba.

-perdón, no debí hacerlo-dijo al ver a Orihime temblar. Se incorporo junto con ella y la abrazo, tratando de regular su respiración.

Ella se aferro a él, sintiéndose mal.

-Ichigo…hay…hay muchas cosas que debo decirte-dijo Orihime un poco avergonzada. Recordar el pasado abrazada a Ichigo no era tan malo

Tal vez ya era hora de contarle su verdad

/

¿=D?

gracias por leer... sus rv siempre seran bienvenidos


	9. Encargo

P E R D O N

xD xD xD xD

les juro que hoy fue un dia pero muy especial...primero llegue tarde a un examen en la u, despues al salir me equivoco de bolso, olvide el celular y mas encima subo un capitulo que no era

¿no han tenido un dia asi? son un desastre

gracias a los que me avisaron =D

asi que ahora si aqui esta el capitulo:

**Encargo**

Ichigo se quedo quieto, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a él, era claro que no quería hablar. Para él no era necesario que lo hiciera. Ni quería escuchar esas cosas tampoco.

-no es necesario-dijo Ichigo besando la coronilla de Orihime, ella levanto la vista borrosa debido a unas lagrimas-al parecer no quieres hacerlo, y por mi está bien que no me lo digas-dijo para tranquilizarla.

-pero yo…debo hacerlo…para que sepas quien soy, y de donde vengo-dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Pero Ichigo ya lo sabía.

-no me importa eso…yo estoy aquí contigo y ahora no importa lo demás… si no quieres que nada pase nada pasara- la brazo y se quedaron así un rato.

Orihime se sintió extraña, pero se alegro de que Ichigo la aceptara pasando por alto todos los pormenores de su vida.

Después Ichigo se fue a casa, ya era tarde, y Orihime se quedo pensando en si Ichigo hacía lo correcto al estar con ella.

Alguien toca a su puerta, ella corre a atender pensando que es Ichigo, pero no es él.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunta con su fría voz, ella se queda callada de la impresión, pero con un gesto lo invita.

-¿sucede algo Ulquiorra-san?-pregunta confundida, no le veía hace mucho, y derrepente aparece frente a su puerta.

-tengo que hablar contigo-dice mirándola fijo.

Ella sondea sus grandes ojos verdes, pero no ve casi nada en ellos. Un celular suena. Ulquiorra atiende, y luego se lo extiende a Orihime.

-alguien quiere hablarte-dijo robóticamente, ella no entiende y le sigue mirando, Ulquiorra se fastidia- ¿puedes tomar el teléfono?-ella temblorosa lo toma y lo pone sobre su oreja.

-¿diga?-dice ella titubeante

-cuanto tiempo hime-chan-la inconfundible voz la paraliza, quiere desaparecer o despertar de sa pesadilla, pero no está más que viviendo la dura realidad. Su padrastro la había contactado después de varios meses de ausencia-¿no saludas a outo-san?-dice con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunta sin saber que decir

-a ti claro, ya lo sabes, me perteneces y quiero saber cómo estas ¿es un pecado?-dice terminando con una risita- le pedí a mi amigo Ulquiorra que te vigilara unos días, me dijo que te has portado muy mal ¿Quién es el maldito con el que te besuqueas en el apartamento?- el tono amenazante de su padrastro la hace temblar.

Ulquiorra observa las reacciones de Orihime incomodo. Se le ha desfigurado el rostro a la chica. Esa clase de expresiones no van con su dulce personalidad.

Orihime se queda muda, su padrastro sabe de Ichigo, y no sabe qué hacer.

-dice hime-chan ¿voy yo o tu vienes?-pregunta con un retorcido sentido del humor- pero déjame recomendarte que vengas, por el bien del muchachito ese y para que crezca más tu amor por mí, te dejare quedarte unas semanas más, no le veo el caso a que sigas en la escuela, tu eres mía y debes venir conmigo donde yo este, Ulquiorra se quedara contigo vigilándote, espero que no estés muy enamorada ni el de ti, no quiero que te estropees llorando por el… te dejo besos preciosa…no te imaginas cuanto deseo verte-dice con tono lascivo, ella siente nauseas, no lo puede creer, cuando no escucha nada mas lo extiende a Ulquiorra, el lo toma y lo guarda

-toma asiento, tienes muy mala cara-dice de manera fría, va por un vaso de agua y se lo da.

Pero Orihime no lo toma, Ulquiorra vuelve a fastidiarse, mete los dedos en el agua y le tira gotas en el rostro, Orihime despabila y lo mira.

-te diré lo que harás estas semanas, te despedirás de tus amiguitos, y del imbécil de tu novio, y vendrás conmigo en donde esta Aizen-sama, será mejor que no me des problemas, o tus amigos la pagaran… les pasara lo mismo que a tu querida vecina- deja el vaso en la mesa y sale del lugar.

Orihime después de unos minutos de pie, y después cayó de rodillas, sollozando desesperadamente. Tenía que dejar a Ichigo y a los demás, tenía que dejar todo lo que la hacía feliz e ir detrás de su padrastro. Su vecina también había sido sacrificada por su culpa.

Definitivamente, estaba en un abismo del que parecía no haber salida

…

Ichigo llego a caso inquieto, tenía un extraño presentimiento, al cual decidió ignorar. Su padre le dijo que debían ir de picnic ese fin de semana, quiso invitara Orihime y contarle a su familia acerca de su preciosa novia.

Llamo a casa de Orihime, pero nadie contesto. Lo intento casi toda la tarde pero no contesto.

Al otro día fue a su casa, pero nadie abrió la puerta, se pregunto dónde estaría. Pero no tenía tiempo de buscarla lamentablemente, ya era hora de irse con su familia. Así que llamo desde un teléfono público y le dejo un mensaje en la contestadora. Estaba demasiado inquieto, algo no andaba bien.

…

Por supuesto Orihime había escuchado sonar el teléfono. Sabía que era Ichigo quien la llamaba pero no tenía el valor para contestar. Se sentía demasiado abatida.

Después del fin de semana, lo escucho golpear la puerta, pero no tuvo valor para pararse y atenderle.

Lloraba y lloraba, no encontraba algo que le consolara.

Ulquiorra estaba con ella, temió que hiciera una estupidez, así que se sentó frente a ella, recargado en la pared a verla llorar. Pero ya había sido suficiente para él.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto fríamente. Ella no le contesto, Ulquiorra era como un carcelero al que quería ignorar- te he preguntado por qué lloras-dijo con tono de voz un poco más elevado

-tienes que preguntarlo-dijo Orihime con valor, sin siquiera voltear a mirarle

-tsk…que ridículo, tu sabias que de todas maneras esto pasaría…no se qué es lo que te duele tanto para que lloriquees-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?-pregunto Orihime sollozando ante la frialdad de Ulquiorra.

-¿corazón…dices? ¿Dónde está el corazón del que hablas? Yo solo conozco un músculo cuya función es bombear sangre al cuerpo… ¿puedes mostrarme ese corazón del que hablas? ¿Puedes darme una prueba de que existe? Las personas siempre utilizan ese término tan livianamente que me da asco sus patéticas filosofías sentimentales, yo no he visto ese corazón ni las emociones, así que si quieres saber…no, no tengo corazón, deja de ser tan patética y levántate de ahí…deja de llorar….me irrita el solo verte- Orihime se quedo muda ante las palabras de Ulquiorra, pero parecía decirlas bastante en serio.

-tú no entiendes lo que es amor-dijo ella limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro

-¿amor? ¿Crees que el imbécil uni neuronal está enamorado de ti? ¿Crees que te ama?-ella le miro y asintió- pues te equivocas, él te tiene lastima, eres solo una tonta fijación para él…cuando tenga oportunidad correrá a los brazos de su amiga-Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par

¿Cómo podría tener Ichigo pena de ella?

-¿confías en tu noviecito?-preguntó Ulquiorra. Orihime sintió nuevamente- pero que estupidez de tu parte, ese chico solo te miente, como todos, busca la manera de satisfacer sus propios anhelos-dijo Ulquiorra

-detente-suplico Orihime

-alguien con la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Solo quiere llegar a ti porque así le apetece, no eres más que la novedad en su vida, estas tan equivocada en confiar en alguien que vale tan poco como el- Orihime se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde Ulquiorra.

Estaba cansada de esa tortura, cansada de sus palabras.

Levanto una mano para cachetearle. Pero Ulquiorra fue más rápido y la detuvo.

La empotro contra la pared, recargado su cuerpo contra el de ella, se sintió extrañamente ansioso al tenerla tan cerca. Pero le desagrada como estaba. Con los ojos hinchados, la cara húmeda tanto llorar.

Apretó la mandíbula de Orihime con una de sus manos, ella se quejo un poco. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-te demostrare lo equivocada que estas, que nada es cómo crees- la soltó mientras ella le miraba detenidamente.

Salió del departamento sintiéndose agitado. Decidió una vuelta a la manzana para relajarse.

Se quedo sola de nuevo.

No había querido ir a la escuela, no quería ver a sus amigos porque le dolía demasiado saber que sus días junto a ellos estaban contados.

Ichigo había venido a verla, muy preocupado por su ausencia, se había levantado tarde así que no pudo pasar por ella en la mañana para ir a clases.

Ella mintió diciendo estar enferma. Era en realidad mitad mentira.

Tenía fiebre, así que a Ichigo no le extraño su deplorable apariencia, ella no quiso ser atendida en un hospital, solo quería que Ichigo la abrazara. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar frente a él.

Ichigo sentía angustia sin saber por qué. Así que se quedo a su lado.

Ichigo le dijo que debía presentarse a dar el examen de admisión a la universidad en dos días. Orihime no le miro a los ojos, pero sentía que sería inútil dar ese examen, su vida estaba acabada.

Él noto que Orihime estaba demasiado callada, luego recordó que tal vez necesitaba medicina, así que le dijo a Orihime que iría a su casa a buscar las medicinas de su padre. Ella sintió y él la beso y se fue.

Mientras caminaba, analizaba el aspecto de Orihime. No solo se veía enferma, se veía acabada, sin vida. Le dolía verla así. Podía ver en sus ojos que algo anda terriblemente mal. Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, a cuidarla, y a descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

…

Orihime estaba en posición fetal, la fiebre estaba subiendo y se sentía mal. Ulquiorra no había venido a su departamento por Ichigo. Le dijo que entre menos supiera, mejor para Ichigo, ya que si se enteraba, sería lo último que sabría. Orihime entendió la amenaza, y podría vivir siendo torturada por su padrastro, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que Ichigo no existía…por su culpa.

Mientras Ichigo volvía, pensó en lo que le esperaba después de irse.

Lo que más le dolía era que Aizen, su padrastro, quería propasarse con ella, se lo había dicho siempre, y la hora ya le había llegado. No entendía como su madre se había podido casar con un hombre así, bueno, entre otras tantas cosas que no sabía ni entendía de su madre. Por ejemplo, nunca dijo quien era su padre, Orihime siempre se lo había preguntado, pero no jamás lo supo.

Le asqueaba tanto la idea de las manos de ese hombre en su cuerpo.

Pero a cambio de la vida de Ichigo parecía un buen trato.

Ichigo regreso, y al cruzar la puerta y ver a Orihime ahí, se dio cuenta de que ella significaba mucho en su vida. Quería cuidarla por siempre.

Orihime sintió que nunca volvería a querer como en ese momento, así que solo se dejo atender por Ichigo, mientras el preparaba la medicina y le bajaba la fiebre durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente no fueron a clases, no querían separarse. Así que pasaron el día junto. Se sentían muy cerca del otro, como nunca se habían sentido, y a la vez muy angustiados, por lo menos Orihime sabia porque, pero Ichigo se sentía más preocupado a cada momento.

Ella no le había hablado mucho en todo el día, y comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Orihime que la tenia así; lo único que estaba seguro, era que se trataba de la misma causa de la fiebre.

…

Ulquiorra esperaba y vigilaba atentamente el departamento de Orihime, sabia como actuar, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Estaba tratando de predecir el final de todo eso, y era fácil. Él ya se lo sabía, solo había que esperar un poco más y todo estaría en su lugar.

…

Ichigo fue a la escuela, no debía volver a faltar o se ganaría un buen regaño. Orihime se quedo en casa, ya que él no le había querido dejar venir hasta no estar completamente seguro de que se había recuperado.

Esa mañana había pasado de nuevo, ella no le había dicho casi nada, hasta sus besos eran distintos, y no solo eso, había visto al nuevo, a Ulquiorra salir del departamento de en frente de Orihime, y su mirada le asusto un poco.

Todos comían, Ichigo se aparto del grupo para almorzar solo, no le apetecia compañía, quería pensar.

Nadie dijo nada, presentían que algo no iba bien del todo, y sabían que cuando Ichigo quería espacio, era porque necesitaba pensar en la mejor solución para sus problemas.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente, cuando una presencia le hizo sacar su vista de las nubes.

-así que al fin te encuentro-dijo Ulquiorra, quien le miraba fríamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto Ichigo con desdén, ese muchacho le daba mala espina.

-no creas que es una visita social, no me interesa socializar con alguien como tú, eres solo basura, es solo que te vengo a exigir que te alejes de Orihime Inoue-soltó sin arrugarse si quiera, Ichigo abrió los ojos ante tal estupidez, levantándose de los pies del árbol y del césped, quedando parado frente a frente de Ulquiorra

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-dijo encolerizado Ichigo

-no te hagas el sordo, no lo repetiré, y no creas que la mujer me interesa, solo me estorbas si estas cerca de ella, deberías agradecer que te lo estoy pidiendo-

-agradecer y ocho cuartos ¿Quién rayos eres tú para pedirme algo así?-

-¿tanto te importa esa mujer?-pregunto Ulquiorra, mirándole fijamente

-¿y que si es así?-respondió Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos

-¿por qué? ¿Crees que la conoces lo suficiente para apreciarle o para que te importe lo que le pase?-Ichigo se sorprendió, no entendía que pasaba, y se preguntaba quién era en realidad la persona frente a él.

-me puedes explicar porque te importa tanto- dijo extrañándose el peli naranjo

-no me importa, solo quiero demostrarte un punto-contesto el moreno sin mover un musculo de su cara

-¿Cuál sería?-dijo Ichigo

-el que no la conoces lo suficiente como para que te importe, en realidad, el que te importa eres tú mismo, ella es solo tu capricho, sería lo mismo con cualquier otra-soltó Ulquiorra con toda su frialdad

-no hables de lo que no tienes idea-contesto Ichigo comenzando a enfadarse

-dime una cosa ¿estás enamorado de ella?-

-¿qué?-nunca había dicho esas palabras a terceros, no sabía si era capaz de decirlo así como si nada, era algo que nunca había dicho.

-no lo estas, tu reacción me lo dice, ¿crees que la amas? Pues te equivocas, tú no sabes nada, eres un mocoso entrometido, jugando con asuntos que van mas allá de tu redonda mente, así que una cosa más, te quitas del camino de la mujer o yo te quitare ¿Qué dices?-

-púdrete-dijo Ichigo muy enojado.

-mhp…no digas que no te lo advertí- Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta dejando a un encolerizado y confundido Ichigo detrás.

El peli naranjo tuvo que contenerse para no molerlo a golpes, estaba demasiado impresionado.

¿Qué tanto sabia ese tipo de Orihime?

¿Quién era el en realidad?

Eran las preguntas que recorrían su cabeza, al salir de clases, lo averiguaría.

Corrió a casa de Orihime, tenía que hablar con ella, advertirle de su vecino, o por lo menos saber si ella tenía una noción de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras corría recordó que Ulquiorra se había retirado antes de clases, con la excusa de un mal estar; concluyó que tal vez había ido a casa, a importunar a Orihime.

Corrió aun mas rápido, debía apresurarse y averiguar la verdad.

…

Ulquiorra golpeo la puerta de Orihime sin delicadeza, no le importaba en verdad, era solo para que ella tuviera muy en claro quien llamaba.

Orihime abrió de mala gana, dejándole espacio para que entrara, de seguro a eso venia, supuso. Ella entro dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara, y que el mismo la cerrara.

Antes de entrar, miro su reloj. El tiempo estaba bien. Pronto comenzaría todo.

Entro al departamento de ella, y deliberadamente, dejo la puerta abierta, simulando estar cerrada.

-hoy hable con el estúpido ese-dijo Ulquiorra fríamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la entrada, con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Orihime se sorprendió ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso no había dicho que si Ichigo sabía algo seria su fin?

-¿por qué?-jadeo sorprendida y angustiada-¿Qué le dijiste?

-que se alejara de ti-dijo el muchacho acercándose más a ella, mirándola fijamente

-¿por qué?-pregunto nuevamente, extrañada, sin saber si creerle.

-porque así debe ser, te hago un favor, deberías estar feliz- se acerco unos pasos más, estaban a menos de un metro.

Ulquiorra desvió disimuladamente su mirada hacia la puerta, y rápidamente miro a Orihime, acercándose más. Se sentó frente a ella, acercándose a su rostro.

-el no puede cuidarte, no es el indicado-susurro mirándola intensamente, ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se fundieron unos segundos, su mirada se volvió increíblemente más cálida, como jamás se lo espero de él.

-¿me tienes miedo?-pregunto, ella tembló ya que se acerco más a su rostro, a milímetros de sus labios-de una manera u otra vendrás conmigo…mujer-puso lentamente sus labios en los de ella.

Orihime estaba en shock, se pregunto si estaba en una pesadilla. Peor los labios de Ulquiorra no fueron fríos, ni bruscos como se lo hubiera esperada, sino todo lo contrario, había realizado un contacto suave, dulce y delicado.

…

Agitado llegó frente al edificio, rápidamente abrió la reja, y corriendo subió las escaleras, fue hacia la puerta del departamento de Orihime, y vio que estaba abierta, y escucho unas voces, se quedo quieto al reconocerlas, estaba impresionado de escucharlas.

-el no puede cuidarte, no es el indicado- decía Ulquiorra, su tono susurrante le enfureció, y le confundió aun mas, no escucho respuesta de Orihime

¿Estaba…cómoda con el tono y las palabras de Ulquiorra?

Se asomo un poco, entrando lentamente al departamento, vio a Orihime y Ulquiorra sentados en el sofá, muy cerca, demasiado.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, sin creerse lo que veía. Orihime parecía estar más sorprendida que él, y paralizada.

-¿me tienes miedo?- la expresión de Orihime no cambio, siguió igual, pero la mirada de Ulquiorra le enfurecía-de una manera u otra vendrás conmigo…mujer-dijo Ulquiorra, Ichigo no entendió la última frase, pero la gota que rebasó su vaso, fue que aquel tipo, había besado a Orihime.

Sin pensárselo un segundo más, corrió a través del pasillo, y separo a Ulquiorra de Orihime, tomándolo de la solapa. El moreno le miraba fijamente, sonriendo mecánicamente de lado. Ichigo apretó los dientes de furia, y le propino un golpe rompiéndole en labio.

Orihime se tapó la boca al ver a Ichigo llegar en ese instante, y más aun, golpear a Ulquiorra. Un acto del cual podría arrepentirse. Ya que Ulquiorra podría decir lo que Ichigo le hizo y…

No quiso pensar más, así que se arrojo sobre Ulquiorra que estaba en el suelo, cuando Ichigo le iba a propinar otro golpe.

-detente, por favor-grito Orihime, poniéndose entre Ulquiorra y él. Ichigo le miro sorprendido, parecía que ella defendía al moreno. Ella miro a Ulquiorra- vete-suplico. Ulquiorra se sintió satisfecho, así que se fue sin decir nada.

Era solo cuestión de esperar.

Ichigo miraba a Orihime, mientras ella se ponía de pie lentamente. Ella no sabía que decirle, por supuesto, no revelaría la verdadera identidad de Ulquiorra, eso jamás. Suspiro, y miro a Ichigo.

-¿me puedes decir que rayos pasa?-pregunto Ichigo con expresión crispada, y los dientes apretados

-yo...no quise lo que paso-dijo Orihime tratando de excusarse, y a la vez, de encontrar algo convincente que decir.

-ese tipo me estuvo contando unas cosas hoy-dijo Ichigo en tono de reclamo, ella lo miro aun preguntándose por que Ulquiorra haría algo asi.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto temerosa. Le aterraba que le hubiera contado ams de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Ichigo la miro dolido de recordar las palabras.

-que me alejara de ti-solto con un hilo de voz. Orihime respiro mejor en ese segundo, al ver que Ulquiorra no dijo nada de su pasado, ni su identidad, ni la vida de ella.

-yo…no se…no se qué decirte-dijo la muchacha, apretando los ojos después de bajar el rostro.

-bueno…dime que hacia ese tipo en tu departamento, como es que ha entrado así como así a tu casa, puedes decirme que relación tienes con él, porque se siente con la autoridad de pedirme que me aleje de ti, y sobre todo…podrías decirme porque te estaba besando- la respiración de Ichigo y su latir no se habían calmado desde que había emprendido su maratón desde la escuela, solo que ahora no era a causa de la fatiga, sino de la ansiedad, agudizada por el mal presentimiento que sentía.

Orihime no levanto la vista, su silencio dolía más que la escena que le llevo a ese estado. Un silencio sepulcral, incomodo, anunciante de un final precipitado.

Ella pensaba en que debía hacer, su mundo cambio cuando Ichigo apareció en su vida, al igual que todos los demás, y ahora, volvió al punto inicial, pero ella tenía cambios interiores que retroceder hacia el obscuro pasado, era aun más difícil que haberse quedado.

Al fin, levanto la vista al rostro de Ichigo, él la miraba esperando una respuesta, una explicación, una excusa barata siquiera, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en la garganta de Orihime. Ella miro atentamente y con dolor ese rostro, el rostro del hombre que amaba., un rostro que reflejaba casi la misma tristeza que el suyo.

Pero otros pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de Orihime.

¿Tenía él que correr con la misma suerte que ella? ¿Sería tan egoísta y le pediría apoyo a ese maravilloso hombre parado frente a ella, sabiendo que solo se hundirían los dos?, se pregunto.

No. No le dejaría pasar por eso.

Tomo aire y valor para decir con cuidado las palabras. Debía hacerlo.

-tal vez… tal vez debas hacerlo-dijo ella con dificultad. Ichigo sintió un arrítmico golpeteo en su pecho cuando la oyó hablar.

-pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Ichigo con el rostro blanco

-digo que…tal vez…tal vez Ulquiorra me…gusta y que deberías alejarte de mí- puso la más fría expresión que jamás había visto nadie en su rostro, ella no parecía la mujer frágil y hermosa de la que se enamoro.

No, ella mentía. Se decía en su interior.

-no digas estupideces, se que algo raro pasa…no te creo-reclamo a viva voz el peli naranjo.

-si no me crees, eso es tu problema, asi que te pido que te vayas y…- la voz de Orihime quizo quebrarse al final, pero ella tomo fuerzs psra no dar a demostrar nada- vete…y no vuelvas-dijo con fuerza al final.

Ichigo quiso reclamar más, pero se veía tan decidida que discutirlo solo empeoraría las cosas

-está bien, me iré, pero mañana volveré y me explicaras-se giro rápidamente para irse pero la voz de Orihime lo detuvo.

-¿y tú que sabes de mi? Tú no sabes nada, así que mis asuntos no podrás entenderlos-dijo ella con un forzado desdén, que parecía muy convincente, pero no para Ichigo.

Retomo su camino hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, se giro a verla una vez más.

-se más de ti de lo que piensas- luego con cuidado cerró la puerta, y salió del edificio. Orihime quería llorar, pero estaba tan cansada, agotada y sin fuerzas que ni llorar podía.

Ulquiorra miraba inexpresivo como Ichigo se retiraba, en aparente derrota.

-solo un tiempo más…solo eso-dijo a través de sus labios, y sus ojos verdes e inexpresivos, volvieron a enfriarse.

/

^/^

gracias...procurare no actualizar cuando vaya de salida de nuevo.

ahora si un rv? =)


	10. quiebre

semanas sin actualizar ¬3¬ ojala les guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por los rv

**Quiebre**

Camino a casa a paso apresurado, tratando de enlazar los acontecimientos para poder entender. Sabía que las palabras de Orihime no eran ciertas, pudo verlo en sus ojos, así como también pudo ver que no le diría lo que estaba pasando; comenzó a preguntarse si ella no confiaba en el, o si Ulquiorra la había amenazado. No sabía que pensar, solo sabía que tenía que descubrirlo.

Nunca habían discutido de esa manera, toda esa escena fue tan desagradable, y por supuesto, su novia se veía más afectada. Entonces Ichigo se hizo la pregunta que no quería hacerse…

¿Ella seguía siendo su novia, verdad?

"_Digo que…tal vez…tal vez Ulquiorra me…gusta y que deberías alejarte de mí",_ recordó Ichigo.

No, eso no lo dijo en serio…yo sé que no; se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando llego a casa, vio que Renji salía de la casa de Rukia, muy contento. Parecía que había dado un paso con Rukia. Su interior se removió, se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta de que Renji estuviera tratando de conseguir algo mas con Rukia…debía alegrarse, y se alegraba en verdad por ellos, pero…aun así, algo le molestaba de ese hecho.

Pensó en la mejor manera de enfrentar sus problemas con Orihime, y entonces su mente fue iluminada. Sabía como llegar a la cabeza de Orihime sin que ella supiera.

Su diario.

Eso era, solo debía ir a hurguetear en lo que ella escribía y resolvería el problema.

…

Una vez más, Ulquiorra le miraba fijamente, vigilándola.

Ya no le intimidaba, que peor podía pasarle. Estaba harta de estar encerrada, además de que Ulquiorra solo había dicho que venía a vigilarla, no a encarcelarla.

Aún no anochecía, y necesitaba desahogarse. Sin siquiera mirar a Ulquiorra, tomo su chaqueta y fue a la salida.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-pregunto mecánicamente.

Orihime con valor siguió caminando, sabía que mientras su padrastro le considerara el objeto de su fijación, Ulquiorra no le pondría una mano encima, no para dañarla. Se volteo solo para responderle

-¿piensas encerrarme aquí? Iré por ahí, y no te preocupes, no iré a los brazos de Ichigo, ya no estamos juntos…gracias a ti- y salió del departamento. Ulquiorra esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa de suficiencia.

-vaya, vaya…que genio el de esa mujer…ni siquiera se arrugo al contestar…eres una mujer fuerte en el fondo ¿eh?...tal como tus padres-sonrió de nuevo, y se fue a un rincón, a esperar a que regresara.

…

Una vez más, miraba maravillada esa mansión abandonada. Se sentía especial en aquel lugar. El aspecto desgastado de las paredes, el efecto del sol al entrar por las aun cristalinas ventanas, solo opacadas por un poco de polvo, le relajaba en sobremanera…se sentía como en casa.

Era una mansión digna de una princesa, una que no cuidaba de su casa desde hacía años. Fue al lugar donde guardaba su diario, lo saco y comenzó a escribir. Estaba segura que tal vez no tendría muchas oportunidades de volver a escribir en el, así que escribió todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo. Desde su noviazgo con Ichigo…hasta lo de su padrastro.

Cuando lo devolvió a su lugar, derramo una pequeña lagrima, pensó que si no volvía, alguien lo encontraría y sabría algo de ella, sintió que su diario fuera quizá la única prueba de que ella alguna vez fue feliz. Lo dejo ahí, sintiendo como si una etapa muy importante se cerrara.

Fue al parque a dar una vuelta, por supuesto no iría a casa, no le apetecía, no aun.

Se sentó a ver a un grupo de muchachos jugando futbol, sin verlos en realidad.

-¿Orihime?-una voz la saco de su ensoñación, Tatsuki estaba detrás de ella, Orihime se alegro mucho de verle.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! Que gusto verte-dijo sonriente

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola? ¿Por qué no has ido a clases? Ichigo se ha visto muy amargado estos días- Orihime al escuchar el nombre de Ichigo, cambio la expresión de su rostro, Tatsuki lo noto- lo siento…y perdón pero…¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-pregunto Tatsuki.

Orihime solo bajo la mirada. Tatsuki había sido muy amable con ella, y sintió que no era justo mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-Tatsuki-chan…has… ¿has sentido que la única manera de proteger a alguien es alejándote de esa persona?-dijo Orihime, casi sin pensar, pero necesitaba una persona con la cual hablar, quizá por última vez.

-pues…no, pero creo que puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser tomar una decisión así...sobre todo si esa persona a la que quieres proteger la quieres mucho-dijo Tatsuki intentando ver por dónde iba la conversación.

Estaba confirmado, ella se dio cuenta de que algo muy grave estaba pasando entre Ichigo y Orihime.

-si…justo así se siente…muy difícil-dijo con tristeza Orihime.

-¿te es difícil tomar la decisión?-pregunto inquisitivamente Tatsuki, mirando con ternura y comprensión, Orihime la miro sin sorprenderse en realidad, de cierta manera, esperaba que Tatsuki supiera lo que quería decir, ya que de una extraña manera, sentía que ella sería la única capaz de comprenderle un poco.

-sí, lo es…yo…yo quiero quedarme a su lado-dijo la castaña mirando al horizonte.

Pensó en Ichigo, ya que estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo se había puesto naranjo, como el cabello de su novio.

-la pregunta seria… ¿Por qué deberías alejarte de él?-pregunto Tatsuki, quería saber cual eran los fuertes motivos detrás de esa triste mirada de Orihime.

-es porque es lo correcto, es porque si me quedo a su lado arruinare su vida. Ichigo era un buen muchacho antes de conocerme, que tenía una buena vida también, no quiero que eso cambie-contesto Orihime

-no creo que pueda darte un consejo al respecto, ya que algo me dice que es un asunto muy complicado…perdóname- concluyó Tatsuki.

-no, está bien, solo quería que alguien me escuchara-dijo Orihime sonriéndole con esfuerzo.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-ofreció Tatsuki, al verla tan triste, no quería dejarla sola

-¡no!-grito Orihime, recordó a Ulquiorra, no era conveniente que ella le acompañara-pero…gracias, nos vemos pronto…adiós Tatsuki-chan-

Orihime comenzó a alejarse a un paso apresurado; Tatsuki miraba su espalda, su caminar denotaba su personalidad, y particularmente ese día, su estado de ánimo.

-¿en qué andas metido, Ichigo?-se pregunto Tatsuki

No tenía ganas de volver con sus compañeros de futbol, así que mejor fue a casa.

…

Era un secreto a voces, algo pasaba entre Ichigo y Orihime, algo muy malo. Apenas se miraban en clases, bueno, Orihime apenas miraba a Ichigo, ya que este miraba hacia ella, pero ella le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Salieron al patio durante el almuerzo, el grupo de amigos de Ichigo se dividió en dos, las chicas y los chicos.

Ichigo no quiso hablar, Azano viendo el estado de su amigo, conto una de sus anécdotas para que los demás se distrajeran, Ichigo le dio las gracias internamente por eso, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Pero esa misma tarde aclararía todo, por lo menos, sabría de qué iba todo eso.

Orihime por su parte, sonreía disimuladamente, ni Tatsuki ni Rukia se atrevieron a preguntar qué pasaba, así que solo hablaron tonterías. Procuraron al menos, darle un momento de relajo a Orihime, que tenía una cara horrenda.

Así paso el día. Hasta que las clases terminaron.

Tatsuki y Rukia procuraron animar a Orihime después de clases, pero no pudieron, ya que Ulquiorra parecía esperarle a la salida. El chico no dijo nada, solo la miro y comenzó a caminar. Orihime se disculpo y sine expresión de sorpresa ni da, siguió a Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki y Rukia se miraron extrañadas, ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo muy malo pasaba justo en ese momento.

Fueron a buscar a Ichigo para decirle lo que había pasado, preguntaron a unos cuantos chicos de la escuela, y uno les dijo que Ichigo se había ido corriendo de la escuela unos minutos antes de la hora.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de ambas. De seguro, algo muy malo pasaría ese día, decidieron salir a buscar a Ichigo a su casa, quizá estuviera ahí.

…

Ulquiorra caminaba en silencio, había tomado otro camino a casa, Orihime no lo había notado, ya que sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba detrás sin subir la vista siquiera.

-¿quieres saber una verdad, mujer?-hablo fríamente Ulquiorra.

-¿"una verdad"?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Cuál verdad?-

Ulquiorra se detuvo, acto seguido, se detuvo ella. Él se giró y la miro con esa mirada opaca.

-ven conmigo, haz lo que yo te diga y te la mostraré ¿está claro? _Lo que yo te diga_-inquirió Ulquiorra quien volteo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar.

Ella se le quedo viendo, temía seguirlo, pero a la vez quería saber que tramaba algo, sintió como si su deber era averiguar que había querido decir. Así que lo siguió, aunque algo temerosa.

…

Ichigo pasaba las páginas espantado de lo que leía. Sabía que Orihime no estaba bien, pero no sabía que el asunto era tan grave. Y mucho menos imagino la verdadera intención de Ulquiorra.

Está en el piso sentado tratando de asimilar las cosas que habían pasado, y como salir de semejante embrollo.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada, y vio a aquel joven pelinegro. Su ira estallo de inmediato, se levanto para mirarlo desafiantemente.

-eres un bastardo-soltó Ichigo

-veo que ya te has enterado-dijo Ulquiorra parado en la entrada, mirándole burlonamente- ¿acaso la mujer te lo ha dicho?-

-no imbécil, lo he leído aquí-respondió Ichigo señalándole el diario de Orihime- ella escribe todo aquí, y cuenta que has hecho con ella.

-y… ¿desde cuándo sabes de la existencia de ese diario? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo lees?-pregunto Ulquiorra

-eso no es asunto tuyo-soltó Ichigo como respuesta

-te equivocas, es asunto mío- Ulquiorra usaba un tono insinuante a pelear, a cabrear a Ichigo.

Y el peli naranjo cayó de inmediato. Sin aguantar más las ganas de decirle la verdad, para que supiera que Orihime no estaba sola, y que jamás lo estaría, y que además, nunca la dejaría.

Se acerco a Ulquiorra rápidamente, que sequia parado junto a la puerta de entrada que había dejado abierta y sujetaba con una mano; lo tomo de la solapa y lo empotro en la pared a la espalda de Ulquiorra, y con una voz y una mirada de furia, le soltó todo lo que en ese momento sintió decirle.

-no digas que es asunto tuyo, porque no lo es, ya sé quién eres y no alejaras a Orihime de mi-dijo Ichigo enfurecido.

-¿tanto crees conocerla?-respondió Ulquiorra

-claro que si-la cara de Ichigo seguía con una expresión de furia

-¿acaso ella te ha contado todo?-pregunto de vuelta el muchacho de ojos verdes

Ichigo titubeo un poco para responder, pero lo hizo.

-no, pero lo sé porque he leído sus diario prácticamente desde que la conocí, incluso antes de que fuéramos novios, es como si ella me lo hubiera dicho, Orihime es mía y no la dejare nunca- grito Ichigo, Ulquiorra sonrió con una fría mueca en sus labios que ladeo la línea delgada de su boca.

-oh…-dijo burlonamente- te lo dije mujer- y miro hacia la puerta semi abierta, donde una pasmada Orihime se encontraba parada

Ichigo giro lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, su furia había pasado a horror, soltó a Ulquiorra y se la quedo viendo sin siquiera respirar.

Ulquiorra había dado indicaciones a Orihime que le acompañara, y que pasara lo que pasara, se quedaría justo en la entrada, sin decir nada, y a cambio, prometía dejar intacto a Ichigo una vez que se fueran.

Ella accedió, sin saber lo que escucharía en ese momento

Ichigo siempre supo todo lo que ella nunca quiso decirle, había hurgueteado en sus secretos y le había faltado el respeto.

Nunca respeto su privacidad ni a ella, nunca amo por lo que ella quería ser para él.

Orihime, confundida por el inmenso dolor y vergüenza del momento, pensó que todo lo dicho por Ulquiorra de Ichigo había sido verdad. Y salió corriendo de allí.

Ichigo desesperado, salió detrás de ella gritando su nombre, mientras Ulquiorra arreglaba tranquilamente su ropa. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

…

Entre los largos pastos del inmenso patio de aquella abandonada mansión, corría la silueta de una Orihime que llevaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Se sentía avergonzada…y traicionada.

Todas las palabras dichas por Ulquiorra resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Le decían que Ichigo solo alimentaba sus propios deseos, no era amor, no señor.

Y eso le dolía, solo quería huir donde jamás la encontrara.

Ichigo corría detrás de ella, con un dolor en el pecho que parecía que alguien se lo hubiera partido, y casi no podía respirar, por lo que corría mucho más lento que de costumbre.

Sintió como Orihime se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos, y sin querer, lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos, mientras jadeaba de cansancio y angustia. Entre más gritaba su nombre e intentaba alcanzarla, mas rápido corría ella y mas se alejaba de él.

Orihime llego a la reja de la mansión, la abrió y cruzo la calle corriendo. Ichigo por última vez, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Orihime; ella se detuvo al otro lado de la calle y se volteo a mirarlo. Él venía corriendo aun, con la vista llorosa puesta en ella. Orihime se sorprendió de la expresión destrozada en el rostro de Ichigo, aun más que la que había en su propia cara.

Ichigo iba a cruzar la calle y llegar a Orihime; no miraba nada mas, solo la silueta de ella al otro lado; y justamente ese fue su error.

Un hombre había seguido a Ichigo mucho tiempo, tenía la orden de acabar con él, y en ese instante, cuando Ichigo parecía tan fuera de sí, y la situación tan propicia, cumplió con su cometido al fin.

Ichigo avanzo hacia el otro lado, Orihime le miraba y no paraba de llorar, aunque quería escuchar las razones de Ichigo, y entonces, un auto acabo con el contacto visual.

El hombre aquel había arrollado a Ichigo con su auto, había estado esperando una oportunidad, y esa fue.

El cuerpo de Ichigo trisó el parabrisas del automóvil, y luego cayo inconsciente al piso. El hombre apretó el acelerador y se fugo lo más rápido que pudo. La satisfacción de haber cumplido su objetivo era embriagante para el, y riendo a carcajadas, se retiro para deshacerse del automóvil.

Orihime solo vio la escena horrorizada, Ichigo estaba sangrante en el piso; no se movía, solo miraba a Ichigo.

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a agruparse, alguien llamo una ambulancia, mientras Ulquiorra se acercaba lentamente al lugar de Ichigo, había visto todo, pero no estaba complacido. Le había dicho a Orihime que dejaría a Ichigo en paz, le pareció un contratiempo fácil de ignorar en todo caso.

Orihime dirigió sus pasos hacia Ichigo que no paraba de sangrar, acaricio con manos temblorosas la cabeza de Ichigo suavemente, lo llamo un par de veces, pero por supuesto, él no contesto. Miro sus manos ensangrentadas, y comprendió que ese era su límite, se cubrió el rostro llenándolo de sangre.

Después de un rato llego la ambulancia, pero no había nada que hacer ahí. Debían llevárselo de urgencias. Estaba muriendo. Orihime subió a la ambulancia con el, y antes de que cerraran la puerta, miro a Ulquiorra un segundo, y entonces todo se aclaro para ella. Ya no dudaría mas, la decisión estaba tomada. Pero por el momento, lo único que importaba era saber si Ichigo sobreviviría.

/

gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto


	11. caminos

**Caminos **

Poco a poco fueron llegando los amigos de Ichigo hasta la blanca sala de espera, todos con la misma expresión de preocupación en sus caras. Hicieron miles de preguntas a Orihime, pero ella ni siquiera sabía que decir; Ichigo se encontraba mal.

Por fortuna su vida ya no estaba en peligro, pero el golpe había sido demasiado severo en una de sus piernas, y podía perderla. No soportaba la idea de ver a Ichigo en ese estado, y pedía con todas las fuerzas de su alma que nada malo le pasara. Todo el incidente de su diario parecía nada comparado con el estado de salud de Ichigo.

Las horas pasaban y el doctor que atendía a Ichigo no daba señales, ni siquiera las influencias de Isshin Kurosaki pudieron mover los hilos y averiguar más. Unos se paseaban de aquí para allá tratando de matar el tiempo. Rukia abrazada de Renji trataba de estar tranquila, Renji le confortaba estrechándola en sus brazos, y de vez en cuando, Rukia encontraba consuelo mirando fijamente los ojos de Renji, y esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

Ishida trataba de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de la cabizbaja Orihime, que no despegaba su vista del suelo, ni se movía, parecía una muñeca sentada, con un brazo rodeando su abdomen y el otro sujetando una caja de jugo que apostaba ya estaba vacía.

De pronto ella pareció reaccionar de su letargo, y entonces Tatsuki aprovecho la ocasión y se acerco a ella.

-¿estás bien, Orihime-chan?-preguntó precavidamente Tatsuki. Sorprendida, Orihime levanto su vista y asintió despacio.

-sí, gracias Tatsuki-chan- contesto luego de unos segundos.

-no te culpes, Ichigo es un cabeza dura, siempre se mete en problemas, así que estoy segura de que esta vez está metido en problemas porque se ha encargado de buscárselos- Tatsuki al ver la expresión de Orihime durante la espera, pensó que ella sentía culpa por la situación, pero eso era solo una parte, pero Orihime no podía decir nada- y además…-siguió Tatsuki-Ichigo está demasiado enamorad de ti, tanto que no se da cuenta cuanto has cambiado su mundo, y por eso mismo se mete en problemas aun más que antes-Tatsuki le sonrió a una sorprendida Orihime.

-¿enamorado…?-es cierto, nunca había sido declarado con palabras, y le sorprendía escucharlo.

-así es, y nunca lo había hecho- y después Tatsuki dejo a solas a Orihime, quien se fue caminar por un pasillo.

Justo cuando doblo en una esquina, vio a Ulquiorra que la estaba esperando recargado en la pared, fijo su mirada en Orihime cuando llego justo a su lado. ella le miraba con claro rencor, y veía la muda pregunta en sus ojos.

-tuve que ver en parte…quería cumplir con mi parte y dejarlo en paz pero…bueno-dijo tranquilamente Ulquiorra.

-¿Cómo que en parte…podrías decir algo más claro?-preguntó la Hime con los dientes apretados de rabia y de dolor.

-¿recuerdas tus amigos del parque de diversiones?-Orihime de inmediato recordó aquel mal rato y de un individuo en especial- parece que si los recuerdas…bueno ellos trabajan para mi…le ordene al líder de ellos seguir a Ichigo y que se deshiciera de él…al parecer tenía un interés personal en tu novio a juzgar por la calidad del trabajo…pensaba decirle que lo dejara en paz pero no pude hacerlo y bueno- la frase de Ulquiorra se vio interrumpida por una cacheada a todo lo que da de parte de Orihime.

Ulquiorra lentamente giro su cara y su mirada hacia Orihime, quien le miraba muy enfadada.

Rápidamente Ulquiorra tomo fuertemente el brazo de Orihime y la metió a un cuarto que parecía ser el de aseo.

-eres un bastardo- grito Orihime.

-lo soy…pero esto no es mi culpa es la tuya…por ser tan débil y dependiente de ese estúpido pudiendo valerte de lo que posees por naturaleza y por nacimiento- escupió Ulquiorra acercándose mas y mas Orihime, mirándola intensamente y también apegando sus rostros mas y mas. Orihime pasó de la furia a la estupefacción.

-no entiendo de que me hablas- contesto ella ante las palabras de Ulquiorra

-pues ven conmigo de una vez, y entenderás de que hablo- dijo Ulquiorra sin apartarse ni un milímetro de ella

Orihime se perdió por primera vez en esos ojos verdes y profundos, tan profundos que parecían no tener fin. No dijo nada solo se quedo observándole. Así mismo Ulquiorra, hasta que el mismo deshizo el contacto y salió por la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

-te esperare en mi apartamento mañana a media noche, y es mejor que nadie se entera donde y con quien te vas-dijo antes de salir.

Orihime salió de la habitación también, analizando la situación y cada una de las enigmáticas palabras que decía Ulquiorra. Pensaba en Ichigo, en su salud, en sus nuevos amigos, en sus miedos, en la incertidumbre.

No podía estar siempre esperando _el no sé que_ de la vida, debía actuar…y rápido.

Llego nuevamente a la sala de espera, y justo en ese instante salió el doctor que atendía a Ichigo. Todos se pusieron de pie y lo rodearon hablando casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-no se preocupen-contesto el doctor- la vida del joven Ichigo no peligra, logramos estabilizarlo y gracias a dios, las lesiones en su cabeza no fueron de mayor consideración, así esperamos que en cualquier momento despierte-

Orihime se acercaba lentamente al grupo, para saber noticias de su amado Ichigo.

-¿y…como esta su pierna?- pregunto titubeante el padre del peli naranjo

La cara del doctor se volvió un poco más severa, todos comenzaron a temer algo malo.

-ya realizamos todas las cirugías que pudimos a su pierna para salvarla y no tener que amputarla pero…-

-¡¿pero qué doctor?-casi grito Rukia

-no estamos seguros de que haya funcionado un 100%. Lamentablemente las lesiones en su pierna son muy graves, tendrá suerte si no la cortamos, pero aun así, jamás tendrá la movilidad de antes, quedara con secuelas que seguramente serán de por vida, necesitara meses de rehabilitación,; estamos observando su evolución ya que cualquier cuadro infeccioso en las heridas nos obligara a amputar la extremidad, así que lo más seguro es que permanezca aquí un muy buen tiempo, aun cuando ya no peligre su vida- todos estaban atónitos ante la noticia, todos tenían la misma expresión- con su permiso me retiro- dijo el doctor

-disculpe ¿puede recibir visitas?-pregunto Rukia al doctor, su cara denotaba cierta ansiedad que parecía haber estado ausente, Renji solo le dedico una mirada fugaz y luego miro al doctor

-sí, pero pueden entrar de uno en uno, le pediré a la enfermera que los guie hasta la habitación-y luego el doctor se retiro.

Rukia se volteo hacia Orihime, se le quedo viendo unos segundos, analizando su expresión; estaba realmente pálida, y además, aun tenía algo de sangre en las manos y en su ropa. Ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de eso, y a pesar de la cara de preocupación de todos, y de que Orihime lucia relativamente relajada, sabia con solo mirarla que la que peor estaba era ella.

Isshin siguió rápidamente a la enfermera, Orihime solo se quedo viendo como se perdía por el pasillo. Luego de unos minutos, entro Karin y luego Yuzu; la próxima seria Rukia, pero Renji le detuvo e indico a Orihime con un gesto disimulado.

Rukia se acerco a ella, y le hablo amablemente, que fuera ella la siguiente en ir a ver a Ichigo.

Orihime mientras esperaba, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, y en lo próximo que haría, así, cuando Rukia le ofreció ir a ver a Ichigo, trago saliva muy despacio, no dijo nada, se levanto y camino lentamente por el pasillo.

No le habría importado ser la última en entrar, cualquier cosa que le brindara más tiempo, pero también era cierto que se moría de ganas de ver a Ichigo después de tantas horas de angustia.

Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación, y lentamente abrió la manilla.

El cuarto estaba ambientado a una tenue luz, ya era de noche, así que la oscuridad acechaba los rincones. Ingreso al cuarto y cerro lentamente la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose unos segundos ahí para observar a Ichigo.

Estaba inconsciente, tenía una herida en la frente que casi le llegaba al ojo, que provocaba una hinchazón de horrible aspecto morado, además, unos raspones en la mandíbula y en los pómulos; tenia la mitad del torso desnudo y vendado, asi como también una de sus piernas, con un armazón de fierros rodeándola, que se le incrustaban en la piel, parecían llegar hasta el hueso mismo, dejando entrever toda la piel machacada e hinchada, que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento.

Sus brazos estaban atravesados por las agujas encargadas de suministrarle el suero, y por el aparato que seguía su pulso y ritmo cardiaco; pequeños tubos le llevaban oxigeno hasta su nariz para que pudiera respirar mejor.

La habitación olía a medicamentos yodados, a vendas y utensilios esterilizados. Orihime se quedo muda ante tal escena, mientras los recuerdos se agazapaban en su mente, las lagrimas salieron sin cesar durante unos segundos. Luego las limpio y se situó junto a Ichigo.

Tomo su mano la acaricio junto a su mejilla.

No entendía muy bien las razones de Ichigo para haber buscado sus secretos en su diario, no sabía porque no había confiado en ella, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo, pero ella no estaba ahí por las cosas que no sabía, sino por las cosas de las cuales estaba absolutamente segura.

Estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Ichigo era amor.

Estaba segura que a pesar de todo, no lo había dejado de amar un poco siquiera.

Estaba segura de perdonarlo aunque Ichigo no se lo pidiera…y también….

Estaba segura de que si se quedaba a su lado, él nunca podría estar bien y a salvo.

Habían cosas de las cuales no podía escapar, ni desaparecer para poder ser feliz junto a Ichigo, así que haría lo mejor, lo más sano.

Muchas veces, nos toca hacer lo correcto, más no lo que queremos.

_Te amo, siempre te llevare en mi corazón, siempre tendré conmigo el sabor de tus labios, nada ni nadie me hará olvidarlos, y si he sido feliz en algún momento, fue a tu lado, si ha habido unas manos que me hayan hecho feliz, han sido las tuyas, lo que hayas hecho, o lo que yo haya ocultado no importa ahora, solo importa que te amo….y por ese amor que siento me iré lejos a enfrentar lo que me ha tocado vivir…quizá volvamos a vernos…o quizá no… solo espero que vivas feliz, a salvo y tranquilamente…si pudiera elegir, me quedaría a tu lado a vivir 5 vidas mas, pero eso no es posible, así que…adiós….Kurosaki-kun_

Susurro Orihime al oído de Ichigo, quien no movió ni un musculo, se pregunto si la había escuchado, para que así entendiera el porqué de su ausencia.

Lentamente se acerco a los labios de Ichigo, humedeciendo un poco los suyos, y deposito su último beso en los fríos labios del joven inconsciente, al retirarse un poco, las ultimas lagrimas cayeron sobre la frente de Ichigo.

Orihime se incorporo, y se dirigió hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás, para salir de la habitación, del hospital y sobre todo, de la vida de Ichigo.

Cada paso que daba era un puñal a su pecho, sabía que Ichigo estaba mal, que quizá la necesitaría, se sintió arrogante y engreída al creer que Ichigo la necesitaría; quizá todos la juzgarían por abandonarle cuando peor estaba, quizá hasta el mismo Ichigo la odiaría y despreciaría.

Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse, temía que su padrastro enviara a sus matones para esta vez acabar con Ichigo de verdad, y ella no podía tolerar que Ichigo ya no existiera, y todo por su culpa.

Cuando llego a la sala, todos observaron la fría y sombría expresión de Orihime, quien sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió hasta la salida y se fue a casa.

Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez siquiera.

Ya que si miraba, el lazo tan fuerte que tenia con Ichigo se tensaría y la haría titubear, y eso sería peor para todos.

Llego a casa después de caminar casi todo lo que quedaba de noche, llegando casi de madrugada.

Se ducho sacando así la sangre de su cuerpo, Ulquiorra no daba señas, pero sabía que le esperaba en el otro departamento.

Se seco el cabello y luego se recostó en su cama e intento dormir.

No había sueño, ni tristeza, ni dolor. No había nada en ella.

¿o quizá el dolor mismo le impedía sentir algo?

Así paso el día, caminando de aquí para allá, empacando un pequeño bolso con las cosas mas esenciales para el viaje.

Cuando casi era media noche, se sentó en la cama, las luces estaban todas apagadas, y la luz de luna iluminaba su habitación.

Se permitió llorar una última vez por Ichigo, por sus amigos y la feliz vida que parecía nunca haberle pertenecido en realidad.

Alguien toco su puerta, Ulquiorra quizá. Ya era casi la hora.

Cuando abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Tatsuki, que estaba agitada y jadeante.

-¿Qué pasa Orihime-chan? ¿Por qué te fuiste así ayer? ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Ichigo? Hoy despertó y pregunto por ti- Orihime se sorprendió y alegro de escuchar buenas noticias de Ichigo, y su corazón brinco de felicidad al escuchar que había preguntado por ella, justo en ese momento apareció Ulquiorra detrás de Tatsuki, y la miro fijamente- ¿Qué es esa maleta Orihime? ¿Cómo puedes viajar en este momento?- cuestiono Tatsuki sin ser consciente de la presencia de Ulquiorra, mas cuando miro la cara de sorpresa y terror de Orihime se volteo y le vio.

-vámonos, mujer-dijo Ulquiorra indicándole el camino con un frio gesto de su mano.

Orihime saco las llaves y salió del departamento, poniéndole llave a la puerta, sin esperanza de regresar, y sin saber porque, deposito las llaves en las manos de Tatsuki, quizá ella quería hacerse cargo. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se fue con Ulquiorra, que tenía un taxi esperándoles abajo.

Tatsuki miro las llaves en sus manos, y las apretó en un gesto de impotencia

/

gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un rv...en especial a apauletta :)

y a vane.94 xD garcias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, debo decir que a esta historia le queda mucho aun asi que no piensen que esto termina asi...el final ya casi lo termino, ya que queria terminar toda la historia y despues actualizar, pero no resisti la tentacion...este capi yo lo llamaria una transicion para el proximo :P ya que quedan ams parejas que armarse jiijijijijiijij aunque eso si...esta historia siempre ha tenido el mismo final desde el dia que comence a escribirla asi que espero que les haya gustado este capi asi como espero que les gusten los que esten por venir ^^

nos leemos


	12. destino

otra actualizacion! :)...tenia pensado subir 2 capitulos...pero como el anterior ffue corto, uní los dos capitulos en uno. quiero agradecer a TODOS los rv :$ m levantan mucho el animo y me inspiran demasiado :P

**Destino**

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron enormes por unos segundos, Tatsuki se sentía culpable al darle la noticia de la partida tan repentina de Orihime.

Luego de unos instantes, Ichigo compuso su expresión, pero su corazón, que latía de una manera dolosa y desenfrenada, no se calmó.

Orihime se había ido. Y probablemente no la volvería a ver. Recordó un susurro, era la voz de Orihime, diciéndole que le amaba, no podía recordar todas sus palabras, no estaba seguro de que en realidad hubiera pasado eso, y sinceramente, ahora que sabía que ella se había ido de esa manera, lo dudaba de verdad.

Orihime no lo amaba, sino, se hubiese quedado a su lado en esas horas tan negras de su vida.

Ichigo volvió su mirada perdida hacia la ventana, mirando sin mirar el frondoso cielo azul.

Tatsuki se fue de la habitación cuando Ichigo dejo de escucharla para sumirse en sus pensamientos, pensó en decir algo, pero ni ella encontraba palabras. Podía leer el dolor en la cara y en los ojos de Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo se quedo por fin a solas, recordó aquellos frágiles momentos que compartió con Orihime, frágiles momentos rotos por su actual melancolía.

Sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía como fruta machacada y cuando despertó, lo único que quería era ver a Orihime y pedirle perdón, decirle que había sido un tonto y que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no daba ni luces, ni siquiera se digno a venir a verlo ni una vez siquiera; en cambio, se había largado con el tipejo que la acechaba sin mirar atrás.

_¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras rebeldes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Era muy cierto que era culpable de muchas cosas, pero estaba arrepentido de corazón ¿acaso ella no se había dado cuenta?, se preguntaba.

Apretaba las mandíbulas mientras ahogaba entre los dientes los sollozos y las lágrimas mojaban su cara. Y entonces…un sentimiento se apodero de él.

Desprecio esos mismos recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza, esos sentimientos que nacían en el fondo de su corazón.

Desprecio a Orihime.

Ella se había largado con Ulquiorra, no le había importado que él se estuviera muriendo o pudendo quedar lisiado, y todo por su culpa. Había decidido irse detrás de alguien que solo la lastimaría. Y él no la entendía. Nada había valido la pena al final, de nada había servido tratar de protegerla. Resulto ser una tonta a fin de cuentas.

Limpio con aspereza las lágrimas de sus ojos, y se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a llorar por ella, ni por ninguna otra. Pidió de todo corazón que no le cortaran la pierna, así saldría adelante. No volvería a dar lugar en su corazón para nadie más, no señor. La vida daba muchas vueltas, y pidió también, que algún día, esas mismas vueltas de la vida le trajeran de nuevo a Orihime, y cuando la tuviera enfrente, le diría las palabras que en ese momento se guardaba, al igual que le encararía todo el deprecio que surgía en el fondo de su alma para ella.

Por ser una estúpida.

Por abandonarlo.

Por irse con Ulquiorra.

Y por enamorarlo para después despreciarlo como un perro.

Se convertiría en medico, sería el mejor, se rodearía de sus amigos y de la gente que para él valía la pena en ese momento, tal y como había sido antes de que ella llegase a cagarle la vida.

Algún día la tendría de nuevo frente a frente…y entonces…

…

El paisaje era siempre igual, y la tristeza no disminuía a medida que se alejaba de Karakura, al contrario, aumentaba mas y mas. Se pregunto que había pensado Tatsuki de ella cuando la vio partir, y sobre todo…

_¿Qué pensaría Kurosaki-kun? _

Era obvia la respuesta. Seguramente la aborrecería. A esas alturas, debía ya haberse enterado de que se había marchado con Ulquiorra, dejándolo solo en ese deplorable estado. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero mantuvo su rostro frio y sereno sin mover un musculo siquiera, mantuvo una expresión fría y serena mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventaba del tren, y bajo la vigilancia de las furtivas miradas verdosas de su acompañante.

El tren avanzaba más y mas hacia esa detestable persona.

¿Qué sería de ella?

Pues no lo sabía en realidad, pero pensó que por lo menos Ichigo estaría a salvo, confiaba y tenía fe en el hecho de que Ichigo se recuperara sin que perdiera su pierna, que su vida continuara como antes, y sobre todo, que siguiera con vida.

-nos bajaremos en la próxima estación- la fría voz de Ulquiorra interrumpió sus pensamientos- tenemos que hablar antes de llegar con Aizen-sama-

Orihime solo volvió un poco los ojos en su dirección y después asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, se bajaron y caminaron hacia la boletería, compraron sus próximos pasajes y fueron a la cafetería de la estación. Bebían en silencio hasta que Ulquiorra volvió a hablar.

-debes enterarte de quien eres, mujer- Orihime le miro sin entender, se encontró con los fijos ojos verdes de Ulquiorra mirando y examinando su reacción

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto ella

-¿Qué sabes de tu madre?-Orihime recibió una gran sorpresa cuando escucho esa pregunta, ya que no tenía una respuesta clara- ¿Qué sabes en realidad de tus padres biológicos? Es mas ¿Qué sabes de tu familia y de ti misma en realidad? ¿Sabes de dónde vienes, mujer?- Orihime ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse temiendo caer desmayada de la impresión.

Ella jamás se atrevió a preguntarse en voz alta las cosas que Ulquiorra sí. Algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que era incorrecto preguntar, que le traería dolor, era como un instinto silencioso en su interior…_no debía preguntar nada._

Al parecer Ulquiorra tenía respuestas.

Pero una pregunta surgió en ella, una que en esta ocasión no temía decir en voz alta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Orihime, con voz audible y clara, y con el seño levemente fruncido, como especulando sobre aquel joven sentado frente a ella.

Este solo se hecho para atrás en la silla, dejando caer despreocupadamente un brazo por el respaldo, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, acompaña de su usual ruidito _mhp_.

-estoy seguro de que te falta valor para descubrirlo, se te ve por encima- dijo Ulquiorra

Orihime trago saliva, no, ya no tenía miedo, ya no le faltaba valor.

El miedo viene del apego, del miedo a estar solo, miedo a perder lo que tenemos. Cuando alguien siente miedo de hacer algo, es cuando tiene algo que perder. Ella ya había dejado atrás a Ichigo, y con mucho dolor, sus temores se quedaron atrás con Ichigo. Obviamente el humano siempre guarda ese temor en su corazón que le hace prudente, pero nada más.

Al fin ya no tenía miedo.

Ni de la gente.

Ni de los hombres.

Ni del mañana.

Ni de encontrar lo que deseaba.

Al fin tendría respuestas.

Ella endureció un poco su expresión y levanto su grisácea mirada, y no volvería a bajarla.

-no has contestado mi pregunta, y si te la estoy haciendo, es porque quiero escuchar una respuesta; no te permito juzgar lo que me falta o lo que me sobra como persona, estoy cansada de eso…así que responde, Ulquiorra- la voz de Orihime se escucho suave y dulce, como era propio de ella, pero a la vez algo había cambiado en ella. Ulquiorra pudo notarlo.

Su mirada había cambiado, ahora miraba fijamente en vez de rehuir la vista, y tenía otro brillo.

-está bien, te lo diré, pero después de escucharlo necesitaras de toda esa entereza que muestras mujer, porque esto es solo el comienzo de un largo camino, vamos a ver si posees lo necesario-

Orihime se inclina hacia adelante un poco, sus labios se curvan en una dulce sonrisa, y ella entrelaza sus dedos por encima del mantel.

-aun no respondes-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Ulquiorra vuelve a sonreír, lo que le iba a decir cambiaria las cosas, para el y para ella.

-yo soy tu guardián…por así decirlo-dijo Ulquiorra, Orihime no se sorprendió.

-eso ya lo había notado-respondió ella

-no me refiero eso, tu familia me eligió para protegerte- Orihime pestañeo sin comprender lo que escuchaba.

-¿mi…mi familia?-balbuceo ella

-así es, los Inoue de los cuales provienes, eran una familia muy rica- Ulquiorra saco de su equipaje de mano una carpeta negra, y se la extendió a Orihime, ella la recibió y lentamente la abrió y reviso- tu eres la ultima de tu familia- ella no despego la vista de los documentos, los miraba sin poder creerlo; encontró su certificado de nacimiento original, el nombre de sus padres, su dirección, y además otros documentos que correspondían a sus progenitores.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-preguntó mirándole fijamente

-será mejor que pongas mucha atención…- ella asintió.

"_tu padre, Inoue Hideki, pertenecía a una poderosa familia, dueña de muchas empresas, se dedicaban al mercado de bolsas en especifico, se hicieron de un nombre respetable entre los empresarios, pero tu abuelo Inoue Shotaro, escondía algo mas detrás de sus millones, ya que él era un jefe yakuza._

_Usaba un seudónimo dentro del mundo criminal, para así protegerse a sí mismo, era el más poderoso de Japón. Pero tu padre no estaba de acuerdo con el legado que pensaba dejarle tu abuelo._

_Mi familia estaba al servicio de la tuya, eran empresarios también, pero surgimos gracias a los Inoue, por lo cual mis padres se comprometieron a servirles y ser su mano derecha en todo._

_Y entonces todo cambio. Tu padre se enamoro de una muchacha de orígenes muy humildes, era todo lo que tu padre quería para su vida, era bella, honorable e inteligente, se había ganado una beca excelentísima en el instituto privado al que él asistía. Se casaron en secreto cuando ingresaron a la universidad, tu madre a estudiar literatura y tu padre derecho, quería ser una abogado que defendiera la justicia, y luego de que tu padre le confesara a tu madre los secretos de la familia Inoue, y aun así, ella acepto ser su esposa. Ambos sabían que era muy alto el riesgo que corrían pero creyeron poder zafarse._

_Tu abuelo, preocupado de que su hijo no le presentara una novia digna para seguir los negocios de la familia, comprometió a Hideki con la hija de su socio mayoritario, lo que ocasiono una gran disputa entre tu abuelo y tu padre, y en donde por fin, Hideki confesó estar casado y que planeaba apartarse del imperio sangriento de los Inoue. Un cólera profundo se apodero de tu abuelo cuando Hideki dejo la mansión en la que vivían y se marcho con tu madre, averiguo su nombre y prometió deshacerse de ella para que su hijo regresara._

_Matsura Yuuki seria la mujer más buscada de Japón._

_Tus padres se mudaron de cuidad, vivían con lo justo pero eran felices, tu padre logro terminar sus estudios pero tu madre quedo a un año de terminar, ya que quedo embarazada de tu hermano, ambos fueron muy felices cuando nació y al fin creyeron poder ser felices._

_La noticia de que el hijo de Hideki había nacido varón, emociono a Inoue Shotaro, creyó que si se mostraba a favor de su matrimonio podría criar el mismo a su nieto para así tener un heredero digno, así que intento acercarse a Hideki, pero él no era ningún tonto y sospecho de tu abuelo, así que siempre lo rechazo. Así que tu abuelo uso su poder para cerrarle poco a poco todas las puertas laborales posibles, y tu padre comenzó a desesperarse. Luego, en medio de una gran crisis tu madre se embarazo de ti. Y tu padre, queriendo un mejor porvenir, dejo a tu madre en la cuidad y se fue a trabajar lejos de las influencias de su padre, en pequeños poblados, donde no ganaba una fortuna peor si lo suficiente para mantener a su familia._

_Justo antes que nacieras tu padre fue asesinado por unos ladrones drogados cuando intentaron asaltarlo y robarle el dinero para su familia._

_La noticia hizo que tu madre entrara en una gran depresión, y Shotaro en una gran ira, por lo que busco incansablemente a su nieto para criarlo._

_Y entonces envió a su más leal hombre, Sousuke Aizen a buscar a tu madre y traerla ante el para arrebatarle a sus nieto y al bebe que esperaba._

_Pero Aizen estaba muy lejos de querer cumplir con sus órdenes._

_Sabiendo que la prioridad de Shotaro eran sus nietos y tu madre, Aizen conquistó a tu madre aprovechándose de su depresión, se excusaba con tu abuelo de que ella había desaparecido, lo que desesperaba aun mas a Shotaro, y éste comenzó a descuidar sus negocios, provocando mas y mas desconfianza en el mundo de la mafia._

_Así pararon un par de años, y Aizen se caso a escondidas de Shotaro con tu madre y Shotaro cada vez mas vio su poder disminuido. Hasta que los mismos jefes que el gobernada se organizaron contra él y le mandaron a matar, creyendo que al no dejar herederos el imperio criminal se dividiría. Pero Shotaro había dejado de herederos a sus dos nietos._

_Ese había sido siempre el plan de Aizen, mientras tú y tu hermano estuvieran bajo su custodia, el seria el dueño de todo. Obligo a tu madre a prostituirse mientras los jefes yakuza que se disputaban su herencia te buscaban a ti y a tu hermano, para así no levantar sospecha y que los asesinaran a todos y quedarse sin nada._

_Cuando Aizen reunió los suficientes subordinados después de salir de la cárcel y de que tu madre y tu hermano estuvieran muertos, se hizo cargo por fin de los negocios de Inoue Shotaro. Pero aun así el no es el dueño legitimo de todo, sino que eres tú._

_N se atrevió a matarte porque tu siempre le has gustado y no ve en ti alguien que podría perjudicarle, sino todo lo contrario, así que espera ansioso que cumplas dieciocho años y te conviertas en su esposa"_

Habían tantas cosas en la mente de Orihime que no sabía que decir ni que pensar, no entendía muchas cosa y a la vez le emocionaba al fin saber de sus padres, le dolía saber por lo que habían pasado y entender tantos misterios de su vida.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-pregunto Orihime al borde del llanto- ¿Qué pretendes?-

-para saberlo, debes venir conmigo, mujer, pero deberás enfrentar muchas cosas, pasar por muchas cosas, y enterarte de muchas otras cosas, debes dejar todo lo que has sido hasta ahora-dijo Ulquiorra.

La imagen de Ichigo lleno la mente de Orihime, el sabor de sus besos inundo sus recuerdos y su piel se erizo al recordar sus caricias. Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose con su sonrisa.

Debía dejarle ir.

-te lo diré una vez-interrumpió Ulquiorra- ven conmigo…mujer-

_3 meses después_

Las blancas paredes ya lo tenían arto en verdad, solo faltaban unos días y se iría a casa. Ya no mas visitas tediosas en el hospital, pero claro, serian visitas tediosas en casa.

Rukia apareció en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Ichigo, ella acompañaba a Ichigo a rehabilitación todos los días, y siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Ella y Renji discutían por la demasiada cercanía que Rukia tenía con Ichigo.

Al principio Renji estuvo encantado de que Rukia fuera quien ayudara a Ichigo, y mucho más cuando sabia que él estaría destrozado debido a que Orihime se había marchado, pero Ichigo se aprovechaba de la situación para acercarse a Rukia como jamás lo había hecho, y eso comenzaba a darle muy mala impresión.

Rukia estaba muy confundida, ya que por una parte se había dado una oportunidad con Renji, y todo le había salido de maravilla, pero a medida de que ella e Ichigo recuperaron muchas cosas de su relación, otros sentimientos afloraron.

Cuando sintió que ella volvía a ser la única en quien Ichigo confiaba y con la única con la cual tenía un lazo genuino e inigualable, sintió como si todo hubiese sido tan solo un lapsus y que podrían volver a ser lo que eran antes. Y no encontraba donde ubicar a Renji en esa nueva etapa de su vida. Le quería, pero no negaba que jamás había dejado de querer a Ichigo.

Por su parte, Ichigo se esforzaba segundo a segundo por no revivir la imagen de Orihime en su mente, así que cuando Rukia venía a ayudarle en rehabilitación, la miraba a ella tratando de solo concentrarse en su cara, sus gestos, su voz y en los ejercicios que le ayudaba a realizar y salir pronto del bendito hospital.

A medida que los días pasaban, las lágrimas no cayeron más por sus ojos, justo como se había prometido, no sentía nada cuando la recordaba, ni pena, ni tristeza ni nada. Pero sabía que algo dentro de él estaba fuera de lugar, era como si nunca fuera a funcionar como antes.

Al igual que su pierna.

Por fortuna no se la habían cortado, pero en las muchas cirugías no pudieron restaurarla del todo, así que cojearía de por vida, pero para él, eso era mejor que usar una prótesis.

Ichigo había perdido la oportunidad de realizar los procesos de postulación a la universidad debido al accidente, así que el padre de Ishida realizo muchas llamadas y lo recibieron en una de las mejores universidades para estudiar medicina.

Tenía mucho por delante.

Los días pasaron y salió del hospital, todos muy contentos le hicieron el recibimiento en su casa, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, y Rukia permanecía muy cerca de el por si la necesitaba e Ichigo le pedía que no le dejara solo por miedo a recordar y quebrantarse.

Las miradas que Ichigo y Rukia compartían cuando estaban cerca hartaron a Renji, y cuando la fiesta termino, rompió con Rukia.

Ella lloro mucho cuando se vio sin él, tenían muchos planes de estudiar juntos administración, ya estaban inscritos, así que no le quedaría más remedio que seguirle viendo, por fortuna todos habían quedado en la misma universidad.

Ichigo subió a su habitación después de tanto tiempo que le pareció mentira regresar. Se tumbo en la cama dejando su muleta a un lado. La miro con fastidio, aun le quedaban 15 días usándola.

Claramente la sensación de incomodidad en su pierna se le había familiar en un tiempo y dejaría de usar el apoyo. Sería un cojo digno.

Miro por la ventana el cielo nocturno y la luna nueva que en él había; la luz lunar baño su piel mientras la miraba recostado en la cama. De pronto recordó a Rukia.

La forma amable en que ella le trataba en las horas de rehabilitación en el hospital, y la típica discusión de ambos, sus golpes que ya a esas alturas, eran caricias para él. Su negro cabello, sus ojos grandes y bellos, sus suaves manos sobre sus piernas.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, y las imágenes cambiaron.

Una mujer con un cabello de cálido castaño, estaba de espaldas y su pelo se movía ligeramente por el viento. Recordó unos ojos melancólicos y grises, unos labios rosados y suaves, y sabor de esos labios parecía impregnado en su boca justo en ese momento.

No recordaba su rostro con claridad, solo eran los restos de su memoria.

Se propuso olvidarla de forma tal que ya su silueta había ido desasiendo como la sal en el agua.

Muchas imágenes de momentos se atocharon en su mente.

Se levanto de su cama y suprimió todo sentimiento, debía dejar el tiempo pasar.

Se recostó con la mente en muchas cosas, y cansado, se quedo dormido.

…

Problemas. Por motivos de salud, Ichigo se retraso otro año en entrar a la facultad de medicina. Rukia y los demás ya cursaban su segundo año en sus respectivas facultades mientras él seguía asistiendo a terapia.

Que caro le había costado todo lo que había hecho. ¿Era para tanto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pero al fin entraría a la universidad.

Esa mañana salió de la cama con cierta inquietud, Renji lo había visitado y le dejo en claro que seguía enamorado de Rukia, que la razón por la que habían terminado era que Rukia estaba muy confundida y que él no sería obstáculo para que ella pudiera elegir a quien amar. Ichigo se quedo algo helado cuando escucho eso. Se sintió egoístamente satisfecho.

Era un egoísta, pues estaba seguro de que Rukia había sentido amor sincero por él, y de seguro Renji también lo sabía, y lo más probable era que en algún lugar de su corazón estaban esos sentimientos, eso le hacía sentir bien, ya que mientras el necesitaba de ella, ella jamás se iría de su lado, siempre estaría ahí regalándole sus sinceras sonrisas, sonrisas perfectas.

Le dolía llevarse a Renji por delante, pero no podía evitar hacer sentir a Rukia que le necesitaba. Pero… no podía decir algo más.

Era otra vez egoísta, pues no quería comprometerse con palabras, quería algo agradable y sin límites ni odiosas formalidades. Y sabía que Rukia merecía más que eso.

Pero aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de ser egoísta.

Se levanto y salió a la calle, pensando en diferentes cosas, era el final del verano casi. Y comenzarían sus anhelados estudios.

Mientras avanzaba con un nuevo ritmo debido a la permanente lesión, miraba su sombra en contra posición al sol en el piso, le fastidiaba el sube y baja de su sombra caminante, no era muy marcado, pero si notorio.

Paso por el lado de unos niños que apenas les dio a espalda, comenzaron a reírse de su particular paso.

Se enfado y se alejo luego de dedicarles una envenenada mirada.

Cuando anocheció volvió a casa y ceno con su familia como de costumbre, y con Rukia.

Ella era como parte de la familia, y casi todos los días cenaba con ellos, el hermano de Rukia se había ido unos meses, así que ella visitaba a Ichigo y se quedaba a cenar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las hermanas y el padre de Ichigo se fueron a dormir, dejando a solas a Ichigo y Rukia, como de costumbre.

Se sentaban en el sillón recordando anécdotas y cosas del día a día, como de costumbre.

Ichigo se sentía muy bien junto a Rukia, como de costumbre.

Para despedirse, Ichigo dejaba en la puerta de su casa a Rukia, se miraban fijamente muy cerca del otro; Ichigo podía leer los ojos de Rukia y lo que quería, pero él, titubeante, se alejaba y le besaba amorosamente la frente, como de costumbre.

Rukia entraba a su casa con un poco de tristeza, ya que Ichigo no se decidía a besarla y se daba ánimos y esperanzas a sí misma, como de costumbre.

Ichigo sabía, Ichigo veía que Rukia quería y merecía algo más, y como de costumbre no hizo nada, porque como de costumbre, _ella _aparecía en su cabeza.

La odiaba con tanta intensidad, que solo esperaba el día que la vida se la trajera de nuevo, y verla y escupirle todo su rencor en el rostro. Ese rostro que ya se había hecho borroso, pero siempre carcomiendo su conciencia.

…

Termino su último examen, había sido un excelente semestre académico. Definitivamente había nacido para ser médico. Era el mejor de su clase.

Salió de la sala de clases y fue a casa de Rukia, ya era de noche, debía apresurarse y celebrar sus notas.

Golpeo la puerta y Rukia le recibió radiante, le había preparado una cena en honor a su rendimiento.

Comieron y rieron, ambos tenían muchos motivos para estar felices.

La cena termino, estaban solas.

Ichigo en todo lo que llevaban "juntos", jamás había siquiera besado a Rukia. Pero de pronto, solos y sentados en el jardín de su casa, a la luz de la luna invernal, sus labios se juntaron, y se sintió muy bien.

La besaba con cariño, suavemente, como merecía la preciosa Rukia.

Pero el beso pasó a otra cosa.

Estaban en la alcoba de Rukia, con esos mismos besos suaves y embriagantes. La blanca piel de Rukia dispuesta para él, y su piel a disposición de ella.

_Su primera vez._

Como si de una delicada flor se tratara, Ichigo disfrutaba de ella, pero se le vino a la mente la especial noche con una mujer de cabello castaño tan cálido, de cálida piel, de cálidos labios.

Bajo su cuerpo estaba una mujer muy distinta a la mujer de ese recuerdo. La miro a los ojos tratando de disimular la imagen en su mente, esos ojos azules le miraban con amor y ternura, él le dedico una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era un momento especial y hermoso, pero esa no era la razón de sus lágrimas.

El placer que le recorrió hizo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ocultando el rostro en la almohada detrás de la cabeza de la dichosa Rukia, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Ichigo se sintió inesperadamente triste, angustiado y vacio. Emitió un gemido, pero lejos del gemido que imagino Rukia, un gemido de llanto.

Rukia abrazo a Ichigo sobre ella, y le acaricio amablemente la espalda. Ichigo no se movía ni sacaba el rostro de la almohada, sino que permanecía quieto midiéndola un poco para ahogar unos cuantos sollozos.

Rukia se durmió, Ichigo al fin se atrevió a sacar su rostro del almohada, cubrió rápidamente la desnudes de Rukia, no se sentía digno de verla. La oscuridad de la noche y de la habitación le permitió tener solo destellos de su cuerpo, manteniendo a sus ojos el respeto de siempre.

Se vistió, y cual ladrón, se fue en hurtadillas a su casa.

Se recostó sobre su cama, se cubrió la cabeza con su propia almohada esta vez, y pudo llorar con algo más de libertad.

El momento había sido hermoso, Rukia era hermosa…pero…

El se sentía muy triste.

_¿Acaso jamás podía olvidar a Orihime?_

_/_

_^^?_

_ojala haya sido de su agrado, garcias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia querido/a lector/a :D_

_sus rv siempre son bien recibidos _

_nos leemos en el proximo._

_¿que sera de la vida de orihime? ¿y ulquiorra?_

_¿y renji?_

_sayonara! n_n_


	13. promesa rota

_actualizando otro capitulo ;D_

_gracias por rv y las expresiones de odio hacia ichigo jijijijiji_

_me inspiran tantos sus rv ^/^_

_ojala les guste este:_

**Promesa rota**

El reloj sonó como siempre a las 7 de la mañana, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había dormido encima de la cama en una posición muy torcida, así que el cuerpo lo tenía muy acalambrado, se fue rápidamente al baño para ir a la universidad.

Al mirarse en el espejo, vio sus ojos hinchados. Y recordó al noche anterior.

Una agridulce noche.

Y el motivo de la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Cierta parte de él albergaba la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no, era la más pura y dura realidad.

Se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo. Era una porquería. Pero no sabía muy bien el motivo. El sin duda alguna quería a Rukia, y lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido maravilloso, pero aun así…

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no pensar en ello durante unas horas. Se mojo la cara con agua fría esperando que eso ayudara a que sus ojos se vieran mejor. Salió del baño y con un sándwich se fue rápidamente a clases.

Pero lejos estuvo atento a las clases, así que toda la tarde estivo pensando y pensando en lo ocurrido.

Por suerte el profesor de Anatomía se ausentaría en la tarde, así que suspendió las clases. Se vendrían las vacaciones de fin de semestre, asi que decidió no asistir a otra clase, mal que mal, sus notas estaban listas.

Se fue a caminar por la cuidad, mirando sus pies moverse desigualmente debido a su condición.

El rostro de Rukia venía a su mente constantemente, y en más de una ocasión le arranco una sonrisa.

Y sin saber cómo, llego a aquel lugar. La mansión abandonada donde _ella_ guardaba sus secretos. Pero esa mansión ya no estaba tan abandonada.

Obraros se movía de aquí para allá, cargando materiales de construcción; la mansión estaba siendo reconstruida.

Recordó una chica que corría por los largos pastos del patio de la mansión, un dolor en el pecho le recorrió.

Se quedo unos momentos contemplando el trabajo de los obreros, seguramente alguien había comprado aquella casa.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo entendió al ver como aquella vieja y abandonada mansión era reconstruida. Quizá nuevas personas comenzarían a vivir ahí, la casa comenzaría a llenarse de vida.

El tiempo pasa. Y la vida sigue.

Camino pensando otra vez en Rukia, pero esta vez se permitió pensar en…

Orihime Inoue

Incluso cuando solo pensaba en su nombre, parecía envolverlo en una caricia.

Reconoció al fin que a pesar de todo el tiempo y el daño infringido, ella seguía viva dentro de l; su imagen se revolvía con recuerdos de un amor que le llenaba y a la vez con el dolor qu le provocaba invocar aquellos últimos recuerdos.

Pensó que Rukia se merecía más de él, porque sin ella seguramente todo hubiese sido muy distinto. Así que decidió darse de una vez por todas unas oportunidad con Rukia. Ella lo merecía. Intentarlo valía la pena.

Pensó en Renji, y se sintió miserable nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que si el hubiese dejado ir a Rukia, ella hubiese terminado enamorada de Renji, y no solo eso, él la hubiera hecho inmensamente feliz, pero ya no era hora de remordimientos ni recriminaciones. Ellos serian felices.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a casa de Rukia. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie abrió; así que fue a la puerta trasera y entro por ahí. Subió las escaleras y encontró a Rukia durmiendo profundamente sobre su cama.

El se acerco lentamente y acaricio con sus nudillos el durmiente rostro de Rukia. Sonrió un poco.

Parecía que todo auspiciaba al fin. Parecía que hacia lo correcto.

Rukia sintió que alguien estaba con ella, y al abrir los ojos, se alegro de ver a Ichigo sonriendo junto a ella.

Había sentido mucha incertidumbre por no encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado esa mañana. Se fue sin siquiera decirle adiós, pero esa sonrisa, tranquila y arrebatadora le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?-pregunto Rukia, con cierto pudor reflejado en un suave sonrojo de sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, Ichigo también se sonrojo.

-bueno…pensé que era mejor así-dijo él, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras volvía a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha.

-siempre tan tímido-contesto Rukia mientras de adormilaba otro poco bajo las dulces caricias de Ichigo.

Ichigo la abrazo y la hizo sentarse frente a él sobre la cama, y la beso.

El beso le aprecio el mejor entre él y Rukia hasta ese momento, y así seria de ahí en adelante.

-¿Qué somos tu y yo?-pregunto Ichigo cortando asi el beso. Rukia le miro y vio cierto brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, le sonrió de vuelta.

-esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-contesto sosteniéndole la mirada.

-que no es obvio-susurro Ichigo acariciando su pequeña nariz con al de él

-aun así quiero escucharlo-dijo juguetona

-pues…somos novios- las palabras hicieron eco dentro de él, y sintió como algo se removía en su vientre, provocando una sonrisa algo idiota. Algo que hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo no sentía.

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto Rukia

-que te parece desde ayer- ella asintió ante la respuesta de Ichigo, luego se tumbaron sobre la cama para seguir besándose.

Pero sus besos comenzaron a subir de tono nuevamente, pero esta vez Ichigo se sintió incomodo.

No quería hacerlo. Esa era la verdad. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía una buena razón para explicarlo, solo no sentía que era correcto.

La alejo suavemente de si mismo. Se levanto y se quedo mirando por la ventana demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentar la atónita mirada de Rukia.

Ella se le quedo viendo, y cuando entendió que no la miraría de vuelta, se removió avergonzada encima de la cama.

-se que…sé que debes sentirte avergonzada y mal ante mi rechazo- dijo Ichigo aun mirando por la ventana

-no, está bien yo entien…-comenzó a decir Rukia, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Ichigo

-no digas que entiendes, porque no lo entiendes-y al fin se volteo y la miro- no me mientas, solo escucha lo que te voy a decir-

Rukia estaba sorprendida y temerosa de las palabras de Ichigo, así que solo asintió en silencio

-lo de anoche fue…en una palabra…hermoso, pero no sé si estoy listo para repetirlo. No quiero que ese sea el motivo ni el centro de nuestra relación, no quiero tener una relación basada en sexo y atracción, quiero que volvamos a ser como éramos antes, quiero que todo vuelva a fluir entre los dos, que todo sea tan fácil y autentico como el parpadear, y lo del…bueno lo _otro_…vendrá más adelante cuando estemos preparados…en todo sentido-Ichigo lo había soltado todo lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo evitar el evidente sonrojo en su cara.

Miro a Rukia que le miraba con la misma expresión. Ni siquiera había pestañado.

Ichigo contuvo la respiración, esperando alguna respuesta de Rukia. Y derrepente ella comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿eso era todo?-pregunto ella. Ichigo asintió y miro el piso avergonzado. Rukia se levanto y le abraso por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo.

-yo pensé por un momento…que aun seguías demasiado enamorado de Inoue como para estar conmigo- el corazón de Ichigo dio un salto hasta su garganta cuando escucho esas palabras. No pudo pensar nada al respecto, y rodeo a Rukia con sus brazos lleno de necesidad de ella

-claro que no es eso ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-pregunto Ichigo.

Rukia le miro un momento y luego volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho

-es que…tú no te diste cuenta, pero desde que llego Orihime a tu vida, jamás has vuelto a ser el de antes. Mientras ella estaba a tu lado, tu mirada, tus gestos, tu voz, tu comportamiento se amoldo conforme a ella, y cuando ella se fue, te volviste a amoldar; fuiste otro completamente, nunca has vuelto a mirarme ni a hablarme como antes, ahora eres un poco más expresivo, eso me gusta, pero ya no eres como antes, y todo desde que conociste a Inoue…ella te cambio sin darte cuenta- respondió Rukia

Ichigo estaba visualizándose a si mismo antes y después de Orihime. Ya no se negaría más a si mismo que la extrañaba, y que le gustaría volver a verla, pero sinceramente, no sabría que decirle si la volviera a ver ¿la odiaría? ¿Le expresaría su desprecio por haber roto su corazón? No lo sabía con seguridad.

Pero en ese momento se sintió seguro de una cosa…

-sea como sea…-comenzó a decir atrayendo a Rukia hacia él con sus brazos- las cosas que ya pasaron no pueden ser cambiadas ni remediadas…la vida sigue…y tú has estado conmigo siempre…lo estas ahora…y te quiero…es todo lo que necesito- y con un suave beso roso sus labios cálidos.

Después de un rato juntos, Ichigo fue a su casa a cenar con su familia, y Rukia espero a su hermano quien debería llegar a cenar de su viaje.

…

Por alguna razón, esa noche se acostó demasiado cansada, y últimamente se sentía así. Dormía normalmente pero hacían varios días que el sueño era demasiado pesado. Y como el día anterior, se quedo dormida. Y recién era la primera las clases del semestre.

Se miro al espejo y se alivio de que su oscuro cabello fuera liso y no necesitara de especial atención por las mañanas. Se ducho muy rápido, tomo sus cosas, y salió corriendo a la facultad.

Llego justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta y le dejara afuera.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre a escuchar la clase, y como todos los días, miro hacia _aquel_ puesto. Hacía ya tres días que Renji no asistía a clases.

No podía evitar preguntarse por él, siempre le veía en la facultad, aun se hablaban, pero a medida que pasaron los días, cada vez se fueron hablando menos.

Renji demostraba una madures y un amor por ella casi increíble. Rukia sabía que le había herido, pero Renji jamás dio señas de algún resentimiento, ni contra ella ni contra Ichigo.

Su relación con Ichigo estaba mejor que nunca, durante el mes de vacaciones que tuvieron, se fueron a un pequeño viaje a Okinawa con un dinero que ambos habían ahorrado. La pasaron muy bien. Le incomodo un poco que Ichigo pidiera dos habitaciones, pero trato de entenderlo y se dijo que todo era para mejor.

Hacía demasiado que no veía a Renji, y le extrañaba por supuesto. El no verle le ponía ansiosa. Saber de él de cierta forma le reconfortaba. Así que al finalizar las clases, decidió ir a visitarle.

Cuando al fin terminaron, tomo sus cosas y salió disparada a casa de Renji.

Una vez que estuvo parada frente a su puerta, se pregunto si estaba obrando bien, ya que era consciente de que Renji aun seguía amándola, y quizá haber ido a su departamento era un error, que quizá era seguir clavando más profundo el puñal del desamor. Pero el deseo de saber de él y de saber cómo estaba era más fuerte.

Decidida, toco el timbre, y después de unos momentos Renji abrió la puerta. Se veía sorprendido, desarreglado y algo sudado. Lucia enfermo. Ahí estaba la razón de su ausencia.

-¿Rukia?-preguntó Renji sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Rukia se sintió avergonzada por alguna razón, pero le respondió con voz tranquila.

-hace mucho que no asistes a clases, me preocupe por ti-

-gracias por preocuparte-dijo Renji a un nervioso por la presencia de Rukia- ¿g-gustas pasar?-asiente y pasa temerosa.

Como siempre el departamento de Renji está limpio. Se sorprende del hecho de que Renji aun estando enfermo, mantiene el orden de su casa.

Renji era un hombre tranquilo, noble y respetable, además de romántico y detallista. Cualidades únicas que podrían enamorar a cualquier mujer.

Cualquier mujer, pensó Rukia con algo de amargura.

Se volteo a verle, y vio como se recostaba sobre el sofá. Estaba sin camisa, se había cortado el cabello y el sudor hacia que se le pegara a la frente. Lucia atractivo.

Se recostó y coloco una mano sobre su febril frente, suspiro pesadamente e ignorando su malestar, miro a Rukia y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto Renji.

-muy bien-contesto Rukia- las clases han comenzado y todo es más difícil pero ya solo falta un año para egresar así que estoy emocionada-

-¿solo nos falta un año?-secunda Renji con expresión de sorpresa

-si ¿no te parece que el tiempo pasa muy rápido?-

-si, así es- dice Renji melancólicamente fijando su mirada en el techo- y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichigo?-

La pregunta agita el corazón de Rukia. Renji siempre le pregunta lo mismo cuando hablan en la facultad, pero nunca deja de sorprenderle la pregunta. Siempre le agita el corazón.

-bien, pasamos las vacaciones juntos. Viajamos a Okinawa-dice Rukia mirando el piso

-¿Okinawa? Siempre he querido viajar allí-responde él

-debes ir, es un lugar hermoso-

-me alegro por ustedes- Renji la mira y le sonríe sinceramente.

Rukia le sonríe de vuelta y le mira a los ojos. Sabe lo que siente Renji, y es por su nobleza tan característica de él, que se traga sus emociones por el bien de ella. Por el bien de todos.

Cada vez que reconoce la madurez en las palabras y acciones de Renji, se siente aun mas culpable del dolor que le ha causado, y que aun le causa.

Pero en ese instante hay algo más en la mirada de Renji. Algo nuevo que no había visto. Era una tranquilidad nueva. Quizá Renji había dejado de sufrir por ella.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo se removió. Pero se alegró de que Renji al fin pudiera tener una mirada limpia, transparente y amigable.

Renji rompió el contacto visual y cerró los ojos para volver a suspirar, y colocar una expresión de fastidio en su cara. Estaba arto de tener fiebre.

-¿quieres un poco de agua? Luces deshidratado- ofrece Rukia

-si, por favor, la necesito mucho- casa la lengua en una graciosa mueca. Rukia va a la cocina y mientras el agua llena el vaso, trata de no pensar mucho en las palabras para entablar una conversación con Renji. Lo mejor era ser espontanea.

De pronto la puerta se abre, el sonido de unas llaves le da a entender que es alguien que vive ahí. Una voz, una inesperada voz le sorprende.

-perdón por el retraso, es que me encontré con una amiga de la facultad y bueno, no la veía hace mucho así que solo le di mi numero, otro día tendremos una charla de chicas- dice una animada muchacha que entra y se dirige directamente a Renji- traje mas medicina- se inclina y revisa la temperatura de Renji con su mano- aun no baja, pero con mis cuidados pronto dejaras de tener fiebre- besa la mejilla de Renji y se pone de pie.

Cuando voltea ve a Rukia parada en la puerta con el vaso de agua; quien la veía algo sorprendida.

Una chica en casa de Renji. Una bonita chica en casa de Renji.

Su larga cabellera rubia, carnosos labios, rostro de corazón, ojos grandes y marrones. Delgada y alta. Una preciosidad de mujer.

Ella se queda mirando a Rukia. Rukia le sonríe y la chica de repente suelta un sonido de reconocimiento.

-ahh… ¿usted es Kuchiki Rukia?-pregunta acercándose a Rukia.

-s-si soy yo-responde incomoda por la situación- ¿nos conocemos?

-si…es decir no…bueno yo la conozco a usted pero usted no a mi…aunque debo decir que la conozco de palabra en realidad, pero no de palabra de su boca, sino de boca de Renji ya que el me ha hablado mucho de usted, por eso la reconocí en cuanto la vi, es muy fácil ya que…-

-¡Hikari! basta por favor- suplica suavemente Renji- marearas a Rukia y a mi…gripe…fiebre ¿recuerdas?-

-ops…lo siento señorita Kuchiki…lo siento Renji…-dice ella

-bueno Rukia…ella es Hikari….Hikari como ya sabes ella es Rukia- las presenta Renji

-es un gusto conocerla al fin- Hikari estrecha la mano de una sorprendida Rukia

-e-el gusto es mío-dice Rukia

Los tres se miran, y por unos momentos hay un silencio demasiado incomodo para Rukia. Siente como si…

Como si sobrara

-bueno…yo me voy a casa- dice Rukia- vuelve a clases pronto, adiós Renji, adiós Hikari-san-y sale rápidamente del departamento.

Hikari y Renji se miran con una ceja en alta. Para ellos, la reacción de Rukia parecía extraña.

-iré a preparar la cena y tu medicina- Hikari va corriendo a la cocina

-sí, gracias. Dormiré unos minutos-dice Renji quien se deja vencer por el sueño

…

Rukia llega rápidamente a su casa. Había pasado primero a casa de Ichigo, pero aun no había llegado. Así que se fue a dormir. Pensaba en Renji una y otra vez.

Pero de nuevo ese inexplicable cansancio y sueño se apoderan nuevamente de ella. Ai que se duerme en un santiamén.

…

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya había anochecido. Estudio tanto y tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Salió de la biblioteca y se fue a la cafetería, tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar a llegar a su casa.

Se esforzaba día a día para sacar su carrera adelante; muy pronto Rukia se graduaría, y el apenas había empezado. Por eso se esforzaba el doble, y así, conseguir un puesto para trabajar en el hospital como estudiante.

El padre de Ishida le había ofrecido trabajo sin necesidad de una postulación, pero Ichigo prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Después de ordenar algo del menú, se sentó a comer.

Pero con el primer bocado, las nauseas se apoderaron de él. Soltó el pedazo de pastel que se llevaba a la boca bruscamente. Se tapo la boca para contener las nauseas y alejo el plato de él.

El olor de la comida le asqueo. Podía sentir como los músculos de su estomago se contraían.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño a vomitar. Lo poco que había comido en el día estaba frente a él.

Vomito hasta lo su primera papilla, se limpio la boca y tomo un poco de agua. Estaba mareado y pálido. Ya eran muchos días que estaba así. No quería decirle a su padre al respecto, de seguro eran los nervios.

Salió del baño y decidió ir a casa. Caminaba por las calles del centro, estaba oscuro. Pasaba por fuera de un elegante restaurante, cuando de pronto…

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-un señor gritaba a vivo pulmón en la calle. Un tipo lo tenía maniatado y ponía un cuchillo en su garganta.

Ichigo se dirige al lugar para ayudar al elegante señor que venía saliendo del restaurante.

El ladrón vio cuando Ichigo se acercaba, así que rápidamente saco la billetera del señor y antes de salir corriendo, apuñala al señor con su navaja en el cuello.

Ichigo ve como el sujeto se va corriendo para perderse entre las sombras. Pero ve como el señor cae al piso con una seria herida en el cuello. Así que primero le atiende.

-tranquilo señor, le ayudare-le dice.

La herida era seria, había cortado la arteria, le quedaban solo unos minutos.

A menos de que él hiciera algo.

Ichigo se agacha hasta el suelo, la gente comienza a rodearle. Hay sangre por todos lados. Ve en los ojos de aquel hombre la desesperación por aferrarse a la vida, y de cómo intenta decir algo, pero al convulsión y la desesperación misma hace que solo se oigan balbuceos.

El hombre sujeta la manga y luego la solapa de Ichigo, como si fuera un tronco salvavidas en medio de un corrientoso rio que lo arrastraba a mil por horas hacia la fría muerte.

Pero Ichigo sabe qué hacer.

Con nervios de acero, tapa la arteria con sus dedos. Le pide a una señora que miraba espantada que por favor le ayudara a realizar un improvisado apósito, y a otro sujeto más, le pide llamar una ambulancia. Por suerte el hospital estaba a solo dos cuadras.

Ichigo se queda con él hasta que la ambulancia llega en menos de 5 minutos. Le atienden de emergencia, detienen la sangre y le trasladan al hospital. Ichigo se queda con él, por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que aquel hombre se salvaría.

Se sienta en la sala de espera. Está lleno de sangre, y para peor, ese olor a oxido y a salado le revuelve las tripas, aumentando las nauseas insoportables que tiene. Por suerte, su estomago está tan vacío, que no puede devolver nada.

Se reclina en el asiento, se siente mal, pero siente que es su deber quedarse a saber por ese hombre. Así que solo cierra los ojos, pero el olor del hospital no ayuda en nada a su mal estar.

Está mareado. La presión le bajo.

-disculpe joven ¿usted fue quien atendió la herida del señor que hace poco entro a urgencias?- una enfermera le habla, él le mira sin mucho ánimo y asiente- pues debo informarle que ha perdido mucha sangre pero ya está fuera de peligro, se recuperara en unas semanas de su herida, y todo gracias a usted joven- le sonríe y felicita la enfermera

-no fue nada-dice sin ánimo, se siente fatal.

-¿podría usted decirme su nombre? Quizá el señor quiera saber quien le salvo la vida-

-emm… Kurosaki Ichigo-responde dudoso

-¿Kurosaki? ¿es usted hijo del doctor Kurosaki?-pregunta ella

-sí, del mismo-dice algo fastidiado

-le diré quien le salvo la vida a ese hombre….bueno…disculpe si lo incomodo…pero usted no se ve bien- Ichigo la mira y levanta una ceja- ¿quiere que le haga una revisión?-pregunta ella amablemente

-no, gracias señorita, es solo un problema de presión, nada grave, le diré a papa que me revise en casa- miente

-está bien, que tenga buena noche-

Ichigo mira alejarse a la enfermera, luego mira el reloj, son las 11 de la noche. Su labor había terminado. Así que se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego, su papa hizo un escándalo al verlo lleno de sangre, Ichigo se baño y comió algo, después de asegurarle 20 veces a su familia que él estaba bien. Y al fin se fue a dormir

…

Ichigo salía de clases cuando un repentino mareo le vino, cayó al suelo a peso muerto, provocando algunas risas y luego preocupación en sus compañeros. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, lo reviso la enfermera pero no encontró el motivo de su malestar. Ni siquiera Ichigo se lo explicaba.

Despertó y salió de la enfermería, había sido una semana fatal.

En los últimos días había compartido muy poco con Rukia, y ella parecía estar más cansada que de costumbre, algo inusual en ella.

Estaba preocupado.

De pronto, algo le hizo detener su caminata por el pasillo rodeado de árboles frondosos del patio.

Más bien, alguien le hizo detenerse.

Inoue Orihime venia caminando justo hacia él. Con una confusa expresión el rostro y leyendo atentamente un papel.

Estaba muy cambiada, pero a la vez, estaba idéntica. El cabello lo tenía aun mas largo. Se veía hermosísima.

Ichigo pensó que estaba alucinando, que aun estaba en la enfermería durmiendo, y era ese típico sueño donde el chico ve a la chica y se abalanza sobre ella para que ésta desaparezca en sus brazos, y darse cuenta de que es un idiota, pues está soñando.

Se queda inmóvil viéndola acercarse.

Y ella al fin alza la vista. Sus miradas atónitas se cruzan. Y todo lo que Ichigo se había esforzado en ser hasta ese segundo se cae a pedazos apenas mira sus ojos grises.

Se para frente a ella, impulsado por una fuerza que no conoce. Y ella le mira sin poder creer que lo está viendo en verdad.

Ambos quieren hablar, pero no pueden. Las palabras están atascadas en sus gargantas y no pueden salir.

Ichigo recuerda la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

Que algún día la tendría en frente de nuevo, y que le restregaría todo su odio en la cara por haberle dejado y herido.

Frunce el seño en una expresión de incredulidad, mezclada con ira y sorpresa. Ambos tienen sus ojos llorosos pero se esfuman cuando Ichigo toma bruscamente el brazo de Orihime y la lleva a rastras a la solitaria parte trasera de la universidad.

Orihime no está muy sorprendida de la actitud de Ichigo. Ya se imaginaba que la odiaría, así que solo se dejó arrastrar.

Ichigo la empotro contra una pared, apretando con mas brusquedad que la que quería su brazo.

La miro fijamente de nuevo. Le gritaría que la odiaba, escupiría todo el veneno acumulado todo ese año y medio sin ella…

Orihime solo le miraba a los ojos, esperando las palabras reflejadas en los acaramelados ojos de Ichigo.

Pero de pronto, ese ámbar congelado se derritió y se convirtió en caramelo cálido de nuevo.

La misma mirada de la cual se había enamorado.

Ichigo sintió como todo el dolor en su pecho fue aliviado apenas estuvo a solas con ella.

Soltó lentamente su brazo, y la abrazo fuertemente, con necesidad, con entrega, con desesperación. Orihime le correspondió con al misma intensidad.

Ichigo soltó un gemido al sentir el aroma de su cabello, su cuerpo entre sus brazos, su calor incomparable, y su nombre pronunciado por su musical voz saliendo de sus deseables y rosados labios.

La beso suavemente, disfrutando del momento al fin. Ese había sido siempre su deseo. Volver a besar a Orihime Inoue de nuevo. Disfrazo todo sentimiento con odio, pero esa era la mentira más grande que se podría haber dicho.

Su promesa estaba rota.

Era demasiado débil como para cumplirla. Y era débil porque aun seguía demasiado enamorado de Orihime como para odiarla.

Rompió el beso bruscamente, se aparto unos pasos de ella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

_Rukia._

De pronto recordó a Rukia. Por más que sus sentimientos estuvieran con Orihime, no podía dejar en el daño potencial que recibiría Rukia si los viera en ese instante.

Así que salió casi huyendo del lugar. Dejando una confundida Inoue en el lugar.

…

Eran los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Pero debía saber si sus sospechan eran ciertas.

Daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada, tratando de imaginarse lo que sucedería si tenía razón.

Miro el reloj, solo faltaba un minuto.

Ya eran demasiados días, le hecho la culpa a la ansiedad, pero ni ella se creía eso.

Al fin, era tiempo de echar una mirada al pequeño dispositivo sobre el lavamanos.

Lo tomo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

_Vamos Rukia, solo una mirada y sabrás la verdad_

Lo miro y su mundo se paralizo unos instantes, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Lagrimas de temor, de incertidumbre e increíblemente de felicidad.

Estaba embarazada…esperaba un hijo de Kurosaki Ichigo.

_bueno...continuara muy pronto... y como ya lo he dicho...sus rv me hacen feliz ^3^_

_nos leemos_


	14. desicion

_uyyy lei los rv y me dolio la panzita :p me siento bien cuando critican lo que escribo porque me dice que causo sensaciones en el lector...les doy las gracias infinitas y lo unico que puedo decir es que todavia queda historia ^^_

_me he demorado un poco...ya saben...epoca de estudios..._

_aqui les va otro capi (medio encendido xD) _

_ojala les guste_

**Decisión.**

Todo había cambiado para ella una vez más. Desde que supo que asistiría a la facultad de medicina de esa ciudad, supo que era muy probable que se encontrara con Ichigo.

El recuerdo del único hombre al cual había querido en toda su corta vida, siempre estaba presente. Recordaba todo con detalle, como si de su película favorita se tratara.

Fueron los días más felices de su vida. Valía la pena todo las penurias de su presente a cambio de haber vivido eso con Ichigo.

Siempre se pregunto cómo estaba. Se preguntaba si lo de su pierna había resultado bien. Quería saber si la odiaba por dejarle. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba si alguien había llenado el espacio que ella dejo en su vida. Orihime se preguntaba si era feliz.

_Después de saber la verdad de su pasado, de donde provenía, su cabeza barajaba todas las opciones para enfrentar su vida, su realidad. Pero no encontraba una solución._

_De ese momento sabia que tendría que convivir con Sousuke Aizen, el responsable de tantas desgracias en su vida. Y entonces un nuevo sentimiento surgió en su corazón. El deseo de hacer algo al respecto. Sintió que ella era la última de su familia, y que debía actuar de una manera distinta._

_se visualizo a si misma frente a frente, y se observo de manera crítica. _

_Toda su vida había sido débil en verdad; de cierta manera sentía dentro de si misma un impulso por pelear, por salir a delante, por cambiar las cosas, pero siempre ignoro eso por la amabilidad excesiva. No fingía, pero si reprimía gran parte de si habían aprovechado de ella muchas veces, pero ya no más._

_Decidió hacer justicia en nombre de su familia._

_No entendía a Ulquiorra, ya que él oculto mucho de si mismo cuando hablaron. Pero decidió confiar en él, tal vez tenía un muy motivo para hacerlo. Pero después de un tiempo prudente le preguntaría sus razones._

…

_Cuando llegaron a destino, Orihime tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras era conducida por los pasillos de una lujosa casa._

_Entro a una habitación donde tomaban el té un montón de señores de elegantes trajes, cuando entro, todos giraron a verla, y de inmediato se pusieron de pie y le hicieron reverencia. Orihime se sorprendió de ese gesto, al parecer, esperaban su llegada, y además, la conocían._

_Miro a Ulquiorra que estaba a su lado, pero él seguía con la vista al frente._

_-qué bueno que ha llegado Orihime-sama-dijo uno de los señores_

_-Orihime-san- la voz de Aizen atravesó sus tímpanos como un desagradable sonido._

_Ella le miro. Había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el borracho despeinado y mal oliente de sus recuerdos; tenía el cabello elegantemente engominado, su mirada e incluso su postura denotaban a una persona de mundo y rose social. Nada a lo que ella recordaba. O tal vez nunca había sido lo que antes había aparentado, sino que era aquel hombre frente a ella en ese segundo. No sería una sorpresa si Ulquiorra le había dicho la verdad._

_Los hombres ahí eran los miembros del consejo que había presidido su abuelo. Aizen les había ocultado la existencia de la heredera hasta hace muy poco, y de pronto, alguien le informo a uno de los miembros que ella estaba viva, y fue entonces que bajo sutiles amenazas mandaron a traer a la heredera. _

_Orihime supuso que Ulquiorra actuó de doble espía, una vez que la encontró no solo informo a Aizen, sino que informo al consejo secretamente. Y de paso le compro un seguro de vida, ya que sospecho que Aizen intentaría matarla para quedarse con todo._

_Los intereses de Aizen y los miembros del consejo eran contrapuestos. Aizen tenía el control porque se había casado con la madre de Orihime, quien había heredado todo, pero ella estaba muerta, y hasta que Orihime cumpliera 18 años, Aizen era el dueño de todo. Los miembros del consejo siempre sospecharon de las intenciones de Aizen, y de la manera en que había "llegado" a ser presidente. Por eso, al enterarse de la existencia de Orihime, exigieron a Aizen traerle, pensando poder manipularla debido a su juventud, o si no, convencerle que dejara todo repartido en partes iguales entre cada magnate empresario miembro de esa red de crimen organizado; pensaron aprovechar la juventud, inocencia e ignorancia de Orihime acerca de si misma y su identidad, para sacar definitivamente a Aizen de su puesto y de cualquier jugada._

_Pero Aizen también tenía sus intereses._

_Aizen envió a Ulquiorra con instrucciones especificas acerca de cómo debía proceder antes de traerla de vuelta._

_Sabía que Orihime era especialmente amable, ingenua y sensible, debía presionarla y hacerle creer que era él quien tenía el control de su vida. El saber que Orihime tenía un novio le facilito mucho las cosas, encontrando un nuevo factor con que manipularla y ejercer presión sobre su voluntad._

_Y por supuesto, también deseaba a Orihime._

_No solo porque se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, sino por todas las ventajas que eso le acarrearía. Casarse con la heredera misma era una oportunidad única de ser el dueño indiscutido de todo. Y por las noches, disfrutar del cuerpo terso y joven de Orihime._

_Siempre la había deseado. Era lo único que no había logrado controlar. El imaginarse a Orihime dispuesta y doblegada ante él de esa manera era demasiado emocionante para él._

_Pero el consejo volvió a truncar sus deseos._

_Cuando Aizen propuso al consejo buscar un marido para la heredera, y así que no corriera peligro y que así, la familia Inoue volviera a surgir, se ofreció a sí mismo como candidato. Pero un miembro del consejo nomino a otro._

_Ulquiorra._

_Aizen no le agrado nada. La decisión fue sometida a votación y por casi unánime, Ulquiorra fue elegido como futuro esposo de Orihime._

_Ulquiorra acepto ante la decisión indiscutible del consejo. Y desde ese momento, su vida también corrió peligro junto a la de Orihime._

_Cuando ella supo que se casaría, se sintió mal. Ni siquiera la habiendo dejado escoger, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el mundo en que se había metido era asi. Asi que decidió aceptar cada cosa que le impusiera en consejo, además, asi podría comenzar a destronar poco a poco a Aizen, y ese era el objetivo final._

_Ulquiorra le dio una idea para ganar tiempo y organizar todo para que sus vidas no corrieran peligro, ya que entre más pronto se casaran, mas presión habría sobre Aizen para deshacerse de ellos, o por lo menos de él._

_Le dijo que informara al consejo que estudiaría una carrera universitaria, y al finalizarla, se casaría. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo. Estudiaría medicina._

_Pero Orihime puso una condición. Y era que estudiaría en la cuidad de karakura. Era una ciudad pequeña y discreta, se iría con su novio a vivir a la mansión abandonada. Que resulto pertenecer a su familia. Seria remodelada y ella y Ulquiorra vivirán ahí, pero Aizen, temiendo que peligraran sus propios intereses se fue con ellos. Tendría que viajar constantemente, peor quería vigilar todo de cerca, para presionar tanto a Orihime como a Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra no se mostraba emocionado, pero había algo que ocultaba, Orihime lo presentía._

_Al principio Ulquiorra lo tomo como si nada, pero poco a poco se mostro más abierto con ella. Hasta que forjaron una suave relación. No amorosa pero si hablaban mucho._

_Hasta que el día justo antes de mudarse a karakura, Ulquiorra entro sin aviso a su habitación, donde ella estaba llorando._

_El camino lentamente hacia ella y limpio sus lagrimas, y se quedo ahí, en la oscuridad, limpiando su rostro._

_De pronto se sintió tranquila bajo las tímidas caricias de Ulquiorra, y dejo de llorar. Miro los grandes ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, y encontró un brillo cálido jamás visto en el. y se besaron suavemente. Y después Ulquiorra se giro rápidamente y salió de la habitación._

_Orihime entendió que Ulquiorra estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso cuidaba de ella, arriesgando incluso su vida…_

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

_Se pregunto Orihime al darse cuenta de ese hecho._

_Y no solo eso. Encontró en si mismo sentimientos recíprocos hacia Ulquiorra._

_No podía olvidar a Ichigo, pero jamás podría estar con así que no encontró una razón para no intentar tener una relación de verdad y no solo por conveniencia con Ulquiorra._

_Pero el puso distancia entre ellos. Tenía demasiado miedo de involucrarse con Orihime. Así que le dejo bien en claro que no eran nada._

_Pero más de alguna vez, se topaban en los pasillos, se miraban intensamente y se besaban a escondidas. Con pasión, dulzura, delicadeza, mirándose fijamente. Erizándoseles todo en el cuerpo._

_Tal vez no era amor, solo necesidad._

_Ulquiorra necesitaba dejar atrás su soledad, y Orihime sus recuerdos y a Ichigo. Se hacían fuertes uno junto al otro._

_Y así, Orihime continuo su vida, hasta ese día en la universidad. cuando volvió a ver a Ichigo, y su corazón se desbocó. Y el contacto de sus labios nuevamente fue un mar de felicidad en su corazón._

…

Miro el diamante en su dedo, y recordó a Ulquiorra. Ella había tomado una decisión y debía cumplir. Había demasiadas cosas en juego, y no podía fallarle a Ulquiorra. Sus vidas corrían un gran riesgo. Y por eso mismo, no podía permitir la entrada en su vida de Ichigo.

El también se vería afectado por su mundo.

Tomo aire y siguió su camino a sus clases como si nada.

…

Ichigo casi corría, hasta que se detuvo en un árbol. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Ella había vuelto. Y él seguía ridículamente enamorado de ella. Parecía que aun más que antes.

Las piernas le temblaban y quería volver para besarla nuevamente, y disfrutar de sus labios hasta que se cansara. Abrazarla, escucharla decir su nombre, sentir su calor, ver sus ojos, oler su perfume.

Quería correr a su lado.

Pero no podía. Porque él estaba con Rukia. Y como ningún día antes, al pensar en Rukia, sintió un gran lazo invisible atándolo a ella; nunca lo había sentido así, pero en ese momento sintió eso.

Necesitaba una ducha fría para pensar, así que se fue a casa.

Se ducho pero la imagen e Orihime y su voz seguía presente en su mente.

Se recostó a tomar una siesta, pero incluso en sus sueños se aparecía Orihime. Solo que en sus sueños no habían limite ni reglas, y los manejaba su subconsciente.

Su mente lo llevo por ese onírico mundo donde no se separaba de Orihime, donde ella era suya completamente y en donde jamás se había ido. Donde podía vivir desesperadamente enamorado de aquella muchacha con la que se había equivocado tanto.

Una fría manito lo saco de sus sueños, gruño un poco, pero se sobresalto cuando vio a Rukia. Ella le sonrió de manera muy alegre, y le dijo que había decidido cenar con él.

Ichigo se levanto y ceno junto a Rukia, pero hasta que se fue a la cama siguió pensando en Orihime

…

Rukia se moría de ganas de contarle la buena noticia a Ichigo, pero lo noto muy extraño, casi no escuchaba lo que ella o su padre e incluso sus hermanas le decían en la mesa. Estaba como un zombi.

Decidió que se lo diría cuando fuera por primera vez al médico, y le mostraría las ecografías y así vería su cara.

Estaba tan emocionada que no cabía en sí misma. Hasta pensó que quizá le tocaría casarse. Se sentía muy feliz.

…

Al otro día, Ichigo no podía evitar buscar a Orihime con la mirada, hasta que cruzo la mirada con ella. Uno caminaba en dirección al otro. Mirándose.

Orihime se percato con dolor el defecto al caminar de Ichigo, pero con su palpitar tan acelrerado que parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Tenían todas las clases juntos, e Ichigo no le despegaba la mirada, mientras Orihime temblaba de emoción y nerviosismo de sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Hasta que termino la jornada, Orihime debía volver a casa, asi que fue a tomar un taxi, pero se dio cuenta de que Ichigo la había seguido. El taxi se detuvo frente a ella…

Pudo haber subido al taxi y alejarse de Ichigo…

Puso haber subido y ahogar cualquier esperanza…

Pero dejo al taxi irse y nos segundos después sintió como Ichigo la giro para que lo mirase.

La adentro en el oscuro callejón, aun más oscuro debido a la noche que dejaba caer su manto sobre la cuidad.

La empotro contra una pared, y para ambos el mundo se había hecho polvo bajo sus pies. Ichigo se acerco a su boca lentamente.

Disfruto retrasar el momento del beso. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Orihime mientras apegaba fuerte su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su respiración era agitada y disfrutaba ver como el pecho de Orihime subía y bajaba.

El beso llego despacio y se fue acrecentando soltando toda la necesidad de ambos, ni siquiera las lágrimas del otro hicieron que alguno de ellos dejara de besar a su amor.

-ahh- gimió Ichigo al sentir a Orihime suya después de tanto tiempo- Orihime…volviste –superaba y gemía

-si…-gemía ella también-no he podido dejar de pensar en ti-

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-pregunto él con dolor

-porque debía hacerlo…no te convengo-respondió ella dolida

-eso no me importa- y siguió besándola

Había tanto amor en esos besos, tanta pasión y necesidad.

Ichigo entendió que siempre sus besos habían sido para Orihime, y los había puesto en los labios de Rukia pensando en ella. Orihime siempre fue consciente de que nunca había olvidado a Ichigo, y la pasión de los besos que puso en Ulquiorra así mismo, eran todos para Ichigo.

Ichigo llamo un taxi que los llevo a las afueras de la cuidad, donde los prados comienzan dando la sensación que son infinitos.

Quería pasar toda la noche con ella, y ella quería quedarse con el donde nadie los encontrara.

Entre largas espigas silvestres y pastos se besaban.

Ichigo se sentó y puso sobre él a Orihime. La miraba y acariciaba con temor de que fuera a desaparecer. Besaba su cuello al límite de la osadía. Descubrió un hombro de Orihime para besarlo mientras ella se dejaba amar por él.

Giro sobre sí mismo, quedando entre las piernas de Orihime, sobre ella. Desabrocho su blusa con dedos temblorosos, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la camisa de él.

El crepúsculo les ofreció una cálida brisa, o tal vez era su imaginación.

La piel de Ichigo se presento gloriosa ante los humedecidos ojos de Orihime. El tomo una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho.

-tócame…por favor-suplico Ichigo.

Orihime recorrió suavemente su pecho mientras Ichigo suspiraba, y la apegaba mas a él.

Pero de pronto, cuando miro a sus propias manos recorriendo el torso de Ichigo, la joya en su dedo anular la hizo detenerse bruscamente.

Se incorporo recuperando la cordura de golpe. Ichigo no entendió su cambio y la miro tratando de arreglar su ropa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-yo…no puedo…no debo…Ichigo yo no…-trato de responder ella

-te amo Orihime-dijo Ichigo bajando la vista- no me dejes otra vez…te amo-

- te amo también…te amo para entregarme y quedarme y no dejarte jamás pero…-levanto su mano y le mostro el diamante en su dedo-yo me voy a casar….-

El mundo de Ichigo volvió a romperse en mil pedazos, porque al mismo tiempo que sentía haberla recuperado, sentía que la perdía.

_xD_

_ya saben...pueden dejarme todo tipo de rv esto es para ustedes y muchisisismas gracias por leer..._

_Sean-Raizou_ _ T_T no quiero perdeteeee! _

_a esta historia le queda...creame y no odien al pobre baby no tiene la culpa_

_Vane94..etc pienso igual...con el sexo si que no se juega ¬¬_

_nos leemos muy pronto =D_


	15. resultados

_otro capitulo mas de mi historia...hay tantos rv odiandome que me da pena...creo que por eso subi este capitulo como una delanto...era mas largo pero subire este como una ocasion especial porque estoy tapda en examenes y no se cuando vuelva a actualizar...pero aqui les va_

* * *

**Resultados.**

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a casa. Orihime le dijo que su casa ahora era aquella vieja mansión abandonada. Ichigo se sorprendió al enterarse de eso. Ella solo le conto lo que el necesitaba saber del tiempo en que ella se había marchado. Pero le dijo que se casaría con Ulquiorra.

Ichigo guardo silencio sin lograr entender porque se casaría con él. Sentía que ella seguía enamorada de él, pero no pudo entender que papel jugaba Ulquiorra en la vida de Orihime. No quiso preguntar más, porque simplemente no quería escuchar detalles.

Llegaron a una cuadra de la mansión y Orihime se despidió de él con un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo la miro marcharse parado en la esquina. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por ceder ante besos y caricias un poco subidas de tono. Y ahora, que parecía haber un abismo cada día mayor entre Orihime y él, esas caricias lo lastimaban.

Cuando ella entro a su casa, volvió a su hogar. Se pregunto que había hecho para estar en tal situación. Quizá él siempre había sido demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de cuanto valía Orihime para él.

Cuando llego a casa, una sorpresa le esperaba. Había un lujoso auto estacionado afuera. Entro preguntándose quién seria.

Su padre le informo que había un hombre esperándolo. Se asomo al living y encontró a un señor elegantemente vestido, y con unas vendas en el cuello. Y su cara le pareció familiar.

-buenas noches, Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo el hombre inclinándose ante él- he vendido a agradecer el acto de haber salvado mi vida-

Ichigo supo de quien se trataba

-no se preocupe...no fue nada-dijo modestamente

-para mí ha sido mucho…quisiera compensarte-

-no es necesario-

El padre de Ichigo se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de él, susurrándole

-nee…Ichigo…quizá podrías aceptar una recompensa por su acto heroico…tal vez…una recompensa que podamos meter en la billetera-pero un discreto codazo lo hizo callarse y alejarse lentamente

-no sé por qué, pero presentía que no aceptarías nada-continuo aquel hombre- así que te diré mi nombre...me llamo Gabriel Omura- y extendió la mano. Ichigo entendió ese gesto como afuerino.

-¿es extranjero verdad?- obvio Ichigo

-si…mi padre era un empresario japonés que se mudo a España, tenía negocios aquí pero se quedo allá y yo herede su fortuna y sus negocios, mi madre era española-

-ya veo-

-pero quiero invitarte a una fiesta…mis amigos quieren conocer a quien me salvo la vida ¿no me negaras eso cierto?-sonrió Gabriel

-bueno…creo que eso si puedo aceptarlo- respondió Ichigo

-bien…es una fiesta de gala…en el salón de recepción del centro…se celebra el compromiso matrimonial de la joven futura presidenta de nuestra asociación- le extiende una elegante invitación de papel fino y caro. Ichigo la toma amablemente

-está bien, iré pero temo desentonar- sonríe nervioso

-no te preocupen, yo llegue aquí hace solo unos meses a atender los negocios que he heredado, ni siquiera pertenezco a un mentado consejo que se rumorea entre los socios, así que estamos más o menos igual- le tranquiliza Gabriel- la invitación es para dos personas, tu padre me conto que tienes novia, yo iré con mi esposa ve con ella y así nos harán compañía-

-claro...y gracias ahí estaremos-

-bien…me tengo que ir…adiós Kurosaki-san- se despide del padre de Ichigo y camina hacia la puerta acompañado de Ichigo- ah…Ichigo-san si tienes dificultades con el vestuario, ve a la tienda Bakkin, tú y tu novia pueden elegir cualquier traje, solo di tu nombre a la vendedora…nos vemos-

-Si gracias- el hombre sube a su auto, y el mira la invitación, era una fiesta que se realizaría dentro de 2 semanas.

Ichigo jamás había asistido a tales fiestas, pensó que quizá sería bueno asistir. Pensó también en Rukia, y de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con ella. Debía hacer algo pronto antes de que se le saliera de las manos.

Estaba tan confundido y dolido que no podía ni pensar bien.

…

Otro día en la universidad. Y sus ojos, como si no los pudiera controlar, buscaban el rostro suave de Orihime.

Se había visto con Rukia y le había comentado lo de la invitación, ella parecía más que feliz con la noticia. Así que le dijo que iría esa misma tarde a elegir un par de trajes para la fiesta.

Se sentía un desgraciado, pero no sabía ni siquiera como actuar frente a una ni frente a la otra.

Su mirada al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Sus ojos hicieron un leve contacto con un par de tristes ojos grises que caminaban en dirección a su salón de clases. Orihime lo miro y desvió inmediatamente la vista de Ichigo, y siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese visto.

Ichigo fue a clases, y se sentó justo detrás de ella. Orihime podía sentir la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella. Y lo peor era que le encantaba que él la mirase tan intensamente.

Salieron al fin de todas sus clases. Orihime se dirigía a la salida, y entonces Ichigo la siguió. Ya no aguantaba más y debía siquiera saber cómo estaba.

Orihime al darse cuenta de que él la seguía, camino más rápido para tomar un taxi y así evitar más problemas, pero Ichigo la alcanzo.

-por favor…no huyas de mi- Orihime lo miro y sus intenciones se esfumaron. Los acaramelados ojos de Ichigo la atraparon si remedio.

-Ichigo…esto no es bueno…no es bueno que nos vean-dijo ella con tristeza-no es bueno…tenerte cerca…me voy a casar-

-sigo sin entender porque te vas a casar…pero no me niegues por lo menos poder hablarte-Ichigo la cerco mas a él, mirando su cabello, su piel, sus ojos.

-Ichigo entiéndeme…no quiero que esto termine mal-

-¿mal?-pregunta extrañado.

Se miran e Ichigo ve una rebelde lágrima en la mejilla de Orihime, entiende que algo se volverá a repetir. Se acerca para besarla, porque ese ha sido todo su deseo en todo el día.

-¡Ichigo!-pero una voz lo detiene.

Rukia.

Había olvidado que ella pasaría por él. Ichigo la mira con los ojos desorbitados, Orihime mira a Rukia y la expresión que tiene.

Era de espanto y dolor. Tenía su mirada fija en Ichigo. Orihime vuelve sus ojos hacia él, y por su expresión, reflejo de la expresión de Rukia, le dio a entender algo que le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban juntos.

Lentamente se aparto de Ichigo. Una bocina sonó a sus espaldas, y para peor, era Ulquiorra que había pasado por ella.

Ichigo miro hacia Orihime y ella agachó la mirada y se volteo para irse con Ulquiorra.

Él quiso detenerla, que no se fuera con aquel tipo. Pero la mirada de Rukia lo detuvo, y sólo la observo irse con él.

Ichigo casi no tenía valor para mirar a Rukia, pero debía enfrentarla.

-no es lo que piensas…-dijo Ichigo. Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez si era lo que Rukia pensaba, pero no quería herirla.

-¿desde cuándo…te ves con Orihime?-dijo Rukia entrecortadamente.

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia para enfrentar las cosas de una vez.

-desde hace muy poco en realidad-dijo el

Se miraron unos segundos. Rukia no sabía si irse o escuchar algo que Ichigo le tuviera que decir.

-¿tu…estas…pensando en volver…con ella?-pregunta temblando. Ichigo se siente tan miserable, no se atreve ni a mirarla-¿por eso…has estado tan extraño cierto?-

-Orihime…se va a casar- dijo él- esa es la verdad…no te mentiré…la presencia de Orihime en esta universidad me descoloca…pero la verdad…y ahora me doy cuenta…es que ella se casara, no sé porque pero lo hará…eso debe decirte todo-

Rukia se sintió aliviada de cierta manera, pero no del todo, pues se dio cuenta de que Ichigo sentía algo muy fuerte por Orihime.

-Ichigo…yo quiero irme sola a casa…lo dejamos para otro día- dijo Rukia.

Ichigo quiso detenerla también, pero con qué cara. Así que dejo que tomara un taxi y se fuera.

Y se quedo ahí, sin la una y sin la otra.

…

Rukia se echo a llorar en el taxi, sentía que sus ilusiones fueron rotas de un momento a otro. Y más ahora que se sentía tan unida a Ichigo. Necesitaba un amigo, y pensó en Renji.

Sabía que quizá era una mala idea, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le sucedía.

Llego a casa de Renji, y cuando se bajo del taxi, pudo ver a aquella chica que salía de la casa y se iba corriendo alegremente.

La idea de que esa muchacha y Renji fueran novios…la hizo sentir extraña. Pero no pensó en eso.

Subió al departamento de Renji y toco el timbre. El abrió sorprendido de verla ahí, pero cuando vio su cara la hizo pasar inmediatamente.

Y le conto todo. Pero cuando llego a la parte del embarazo, Renji sintió como el mundo se destruía a sus pies.

-¿estas..Embarazada de Ichigo?- pregunto helado ante la noticia

-eso creo…-

-Ichigo ¿lo sabe?-

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-tengo cita con el ginecólogo mañana por la mañana para confirmarlo todo...quería decirle hoy a Ichigo pero…bueno…-dijo Rukia

Renji la miro y no quería que se sintiera sola.

-¿puedo acompañarte yo?-Rukia se sorprendió pero asintió después de unos momentos. Tal vez la compañía de Renji sería mucho mejor que la de Ichigo. Así que se quedo a dormir con él. Para en la mañana ir a cambiarse y asistir a su cita.

…

Ulquiorra después de unas cuadras detuvo el auto, y miro a Orihime.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto, ella lo miro con cara de interrogación- estas llorando- levanto su mano y limpio una lagrima que deshizo entre sus dedos. Ella miro sus ojos verdes y se echo a llorar de nuevo.

-yo…no quiero llorar…no quiero que creas que soy una mujer débil pero…no puedo evitarlo-dijo ella entre sollozos.

El acaricio su cabello. Se acerco y la beso. Luego limpio por completo sus lágrimas, y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella solo miraba sus verdes ojos sorprendida de esa calidez que en la intimidad Ulquiorra le mostraba.

-ves…dejaste de llorar- dijo él y siguió mirando la frente para volver a conducir hacia su hogar.

Orihime se calmo. Ver a Ichigo con otra no era nada fácil, pero sabía que por lo menos seria alguien con la cual sería feliz, y tendría una vida tranquila.

Se quedo callada hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, tomo la mano de Ulquiorra, y lo hizo detenerse.

El la miro extrañado.

-te prometo que no volveré a hablar con Ichigo- se puso en puntillas y beso las comisuras de los labios de Ulquiorra, mientras él lo recibió atónito.

No dijo nada, solo acaricio el rostro de su prometida con una melancólica expresión y entro.

…

Fue muy temprano a buscar ropa limpia y asistir a su cita, Renji la abrazaba dándole su apoyo.

Ella entro a su cita y Renji esperó afuera muy nervioso.

Mientras ella estaba con el médico, él pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba ser el padre del hijo que esperaba Rukia. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de nadie la amaría como él, y hasta pensó que se daría cuenta de que en realidad, era a él a quien realmente amaba.

Pero los hechos le decían todo lo contrario. Rukia tendría un hijo de Ichigo, y quizá jamás sería algo más para ella que un amigo.

Decidió dejar hasta ahí su unilateral historia de amor y seguir adelante. Siempre estaría ahí para ella, pero debía proseguir, sino, ese amor que ardía en su pecho lo consumiría.

Decidió darse esa oportunidad con cierta niña bonita que lo rondaba. Hasta pensó que sería feliz.

Después de unos minutos salió Rukia, con un pinchazo en el brazo.

Examen de sangre. Para asegurarse de que estaba embarazada o detectar una anomalía en ella, pues era muy pronto para una ecografía.

Estaría listo en tres días.

…

Los tres días pasaron y Rukia no quería ver a Ichigo aun. Tenía tanto que pensar que no sabía que decirle ni cómo actuar, así que decidió evitarlo.

Una vez más tenía que ir a la consulta del ginecólogo para recoger su examen. Esta vez iría sola. Pues Renji tenía algo que hacer. Pero apenas saliera de la consulta lo iría ver, quería que fuera en primero en saber la noticia.

Rukia entro a la consulta a recoger su examen, pero el resultado no era lo que ella creía.

Salió casi corriendo del lugar y se fue en busca de Renji.

Cuando llego el venia saliendo y cuando vio la cara de Rukia volvió a preocuparse.

Rukia lloraba desconsoladamente. Mientras las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza.

"_**el resultado del examen fue negativo…no está embarazada señorita Kuchiki..pero hay un brusco cambio hormonal en usted…debo pedirle que haga otra cita dentro de esta misma semana para que venga a mi consulta y así hallaremos los motivos de ese cambio…lo único que le puedo asegurar es que usted no está esperando un bebe…lo siento"**_

Renji tomo el pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano, y lo leyó. El alivio recorrió su ser, y esa esperanza moribunda renació de las cenizas, con más fuerza aún.

Pero no era felicidad lo que inundaba su corazón, era dolor al escuchar el desesperado llanto de Rukia en su pecho.

* * *

_se que deben estar pensando...y se que podrian no creerme que lo del bebe de rukia siempre estuvo en mis planes de que fuera de esta manera...solo que me gustaba tenerles en expectativa...eso le da emocion...pero ni les digo lo que viene ahora...espero que nos leamos muy pronto...en serio que lo intentare T_T hasta la proxima... y sus rv son mi alegria _

_n_n_


	16. Fiesta

_Tanto sin actualizar...es que la verdad he estado muy ocupada... así que mil disculpas por al demora...pero aquí esta otro capitulo redactado con mucho esfuerzo..._

* * *

****

Fiesta.

Llamaba y llamaba a Rukia pero su celular estaba apagado. Ichigo sentía que merecía la indiferencia de Rukia, era un mal tipo y sobre todo un mal novio. Quería que las cosas quedaran bien entre ambos, y decirle que nunca fue su intención lastimarla, pero lo había hecho.

Buscaba además con la mirada a Orihime, tenían una clase juntos y quería hablar con ella. Después de unos minutos de espera, apareció Orihime. Ichigo corrió hacia ella.

-¡Orihime! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo emocionado

Ella lo miró con una escéptica expresión, y después de unos segundos en que cruzaron las miradas, esquivo la figura de Ichigo y siguió, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

-se que puedes estar enojada por lo de ayer pero… Rukia y yo…bueno- Orihime recordó lo mal que se sintió al verlos juntos, y que tal vez eso era una señal para que Ichigo no formara parte de su vida.

-eso…no es asunto mío, Ichigo- Orihime lo miro valiente a los ojos, firme, justa con sus decisiones- hace mucho que me fui de este lugar y no soy ni seré parte de tu vida- Ichigo soltó lentamente la mano de Orihime, sorprendido de la frialdad con que le decía esas palabras, pero ella le sonrió cálidamente- me alegro de que estés con Rukia-chan, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle lo amable que fue conmigo, y perdona si no soy lo que quieres que sea, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme jamás, sigue tu vida, porque yo seguiré con la mía-

Y luego ella siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. No dio a demostrar la tristeza en su corazón, pues sabía que era lo mejor.

Ichigo se quedo como la primera vez que ella se fue, dolido y con mucha rabia, pero esta vez no podía culpara a Orihime, pues sabía que eso solo era un acto infantil. El único culpable de todo era el mismo. Sentía que las palabras de Orihime tenía un trasfondo que él no podía comprender.

Terminaron sus clases y cada uno volvió a casa, sin mirarse ni nada.

Ichigo llego a casa y se dio cuenta de que Renji lo esperaba.

-¡Renji! Tanto tiempo sin…verte-su tono de alegría por ver a su amigo cambio cuando vio la seria expresión de Renji, que le clavaba una mirada fría- ¿Qué sucede?-

Renji solo lo miro fijamente, suspiro con mucho pesar, pero alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio. No sabía muy bien como terminaría todo eso, pero las cosas debían de arreglarse de alguna forma.

…

Orihime caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, hastiada de solo saber que Aizen se había mudado ahí para su fiesta. Quería sacar provecho de todo como siempre. Los guardias de Aizen, le llevaron un vestido para que lo recibiera, un vestido blanco muy lindo. La obligaron a ponérselo, por suerte Ulquiorra estaba en la mansión, y le sugirió que siguiera la corriente hasta que las cosas se solucionaran.

A esas alturas, Orihime ya no sabía cuál era ésa solución, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en su novio.

Llego a la habitación, y estaba todo oscuro, solo se escuchaba algo detrás del sillón del gran escritorio caro de la habitación.

Los escoltas cerraron la puerta tras ella, y ella se acerco, para no demostrar miedo.

Y cuando se acerco al escritorio, se arrepintió de hacerlo. La escena era demasiado morbosa para su gusto.

Una joven estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas de Aizen, y el disfrutaba de las acciones bucales de ella. Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, así que cuando la sintió a solo un metro, la miro con una macabra sonrisa. Ella se giro espantada para irse de ahí, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, los guardias la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron de vuelta hacia la presencia de Aizen.

A Orihime le dieron ganas de gritar y llamar a Ulquiorra, pero en el mismo instante se refreno, no sería más cobarde, y no pondría a nadie más en peligro.

Ulquiorra estaba afuera, con los brazos en los bolsillos, escuchando todo, se sintió bien de que ella no gritara. Sonrió de medio lado y se puso a esperar tranquilo.

Orihime aun escuchaba aquellos sonidos de la pareja, , e giraba para no ver, pero no podía escapar de los fuertes brazos de aquellos hombres, y le volvían la cabeza para que mirase.

Logro ver que había droga en la mesa, pero estaba casi segura de que Aizen no se drogaba. La joven termino, y con su antebrazo limpio su trabajo en sus labios. Orihime la miro y su sorpresa fue mayor al verla.

Era casi idéntica a ella. Era castaña, con ese mismo color claro, su cuerpo también con grandes pechos, de su estatura, de ojos grises, solo algunas facciones de su rostro eran diferentes. Aizen tomo a la joven y la levanto bruscamente de donde se encontraba arrodillada, se subió el cierre del pantalón y a rastras la puso delante de Orihime.

-hola ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con su profunda voz, Orihime solo lo miro asqueada- yo me siento muy...ansioso cuando no estás cerca, así que, me hice una "Hime" para mí. El dinero logra tantas cosas- dijo mientras sacudía a la chica.

Orihime la miro con tristeza, parecía ida, casi inconsciente. Claro, la droga era para ella.

-estás enfermo- escupió Orihime con desprecio- ¿Quién es ella?-

-ella no es _alguien, _ ella es _algo_, algo que es mío, mi muñeca, pero solo hasta que tú seas mi mueva muñequita, pero quiero desenvolver mi regalo nuevecito, sin manchas, por eso ella está aquí-

-no soy algo que puedas adquirir- dijo Orihime mirándolo con rabia.

Aizen soltó a la muchacha y en su lugar, agarro a Orihime, se la arrebato a los escoltas y la acorraló con brusca fuerza contra la pared. Paso la lengua por el cuello de ella, pero Orihime se soltó y le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo tambalear.

Ulquiorra sonrió desde afuera.

-así me gusta…ahora vete- dijo Aizen, mientras la soltaba y los guardias se retiraban- nos vemos en una noche muy especial- dijo Aizen en un tono muy lascivo.

Ella salió sin demora de aquella habitación, Ulquiorra la intercepto, y se la levo a una habitación que tenía un pasadizo secreto, la introdujo en una habitación. La miro, y ella aun parecía asustada.

Reviso sus brazos, algo rojos por los apretones.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto él.

-te preocupas demasiado- dijo Orihime mirándolo con ternura.

Se miraron un segundo que parecía congelado. Ulquiorra acaricio despacio la mejilla de ella; Orihime sentía como si aquel instante fuera tan frágil que podía romperse incluso con un respiro muy fuerte.

Beso a Ulquiorra, y este le respondió de la misma forma. La varazo y se quedaron asi unos momentos.

_Gracias…_susurro Orihime. Tal vez no quería decir eso, y el silencio de Ulquiorra no era lo que en realidad quería entregarle a Orihime en ese momento, pero solo se quedaron abrazados allí unos minutos.

…

Ichigo no tenía cara de estar parado allí. La blanca puerta quizá era el propio reflejo de la pálida expresión de Ichigo. Tenía una mano levantada, a punto de golpear, pero no lo había hecho…

_¿Tenía derecho a verla siquiera?_

Él mismo pensaba que no, pero debía enfrentar las cosas de una vez por todas. Había sido siempre tan idiota, tan egoísta con quienes lo amaban, creyendo que en realidad les protegía.

Al final golpeo, unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta. Rukia asomo, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, quiso cerrar la puerta, no quería verlo. Pero Ichigo no la dejo.

Entro a la habitación que Renji le había preparado. La miro fijamente, pero Rukia le dio la espalda.

-Rukia…-comenzó a decir con dolor- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-ya veo que Renji no es tan leal como pensaba- dijo ella sin voltearse y con voz quebrada- ¿Qué te conto?-

-solo que al parecer estas…embarazada ¿es cierto?-

Rukia se calló unos segundos, Renji solo dijo lo necesario para que ambos arreglaran su situación.

-no, no lo estoy- dijo ella tristemente. Ichigo se sintió aliviado, y una mierda por sentirse así.

-perdóname Rukia, soy un tarado, un idiota…te he hecho tanto daño-

-lo eres, en verdad eres un estúpido- dijo ella echándose a llorar.

Ichigo tomo valor y se acerco para abrazarla, Rukia lucho contra el abrazo de Ichigo, pero al final término llorando en sus brazos.

-se que no te sirva de mucho lo que te voy a decir, ni sé si merezco que me perdones pero…yo te quiero…eres mi amiga especial…muy especial- dijo Ichigo al borde del llanto- perdóname por favor…-

-sé que me quieres…pero no me amas ¿verdad?- dedujo ella ya más tranquila

-lo siento…-respondió él- pero mentirte sería lo más canalla de mi parte-

-no toda la culpa es tuya, también es la mía. Siempre hemos sido amigos, muy buenos amigos en realidad, pero nunca hemos sido pareja…solo que yo no quería ver algo tan obvio-

-ambos nos cegamos-

Se abrazaron un momento más y se miraron.

-vete, por favor- pidió Rukia, Ichigo se entristeció- te perdono, en serio pero, quiero estar sola, y quisiera no verte un tiempo, solo eso…quiero estar bien-

Ichigo asintió. Cuando sanaran las heridas, quizá recuperaría a su amiga del alma. Salió de la habitación, y en el sofá estaba Renji, expectante de lo que sucedía. Ichigo lo miro con una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-muchas gracias…cuídala mucho…hazla muy feliz- dijo Ichigo y salió del departamento.

-lo hare- respondió muy seguro Renji- a su tiempo, lo hare-

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, estaba poniéndose el elegante esmoquin que le había regalado aquel amable señor. Pensó en no asistir a la fiesta, pero necesitaba distracción. Extrañaba a Rukia, y le dolía la indiferencia de Orihime. Quizá la fiesta le haría bien.

Se miro al espejo. Reconoció muy a su pesar, que el esmoquin le asentaba. Y se dirigió al salón del gran evento. Había muchas limosinas, y gente finísima. Extranjeros, empresarios, todo tipo de gente poderosa.

Entro y fue un alivio encontrarse inmediatamente con Gabriel, quien le acompaño hasta el centro de la fiesta; le presento a su esposa, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, española y muy alegre. Tomaron unas copas mientras esperaban a los anfitriones de la fiesta. Los novios.

De pronto, se anuncio su llegada, todos miraron hacia la entrada, y aplaudieron. Se escucharon murmuraciones de lo hermosa que era la _"novia y la heredera",_ Ichigo solo levanto una ceja. Pensó que tal vez era de esas princesitas de porcelana. Aplaudió solo por cortesía, pero cuando la vio quiso esfumarse.

Vio a Orihime entrar del brazo de Ulquiorra, sonriendo, radiante y hermosa. Traía un vestido color marfil, vaporoso, que enmarcaba sutil y elegantemente su cuerpo, su cabello cálido adornado por ondas en un romántico peinado semi recogido. Parecía que flotaba en vez de caminar.

La sonrisa de ella se esfumo un breve segundo, cuando su mirad ay la de Ichigo se cruzaron. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver al otro. Pero Orihime supo actuar y siguió sonriendo.

Ulquiorra también vio a Ichigo y sonrió. Parecía que todo le salía bien sin tanto esfuerzo. Miro a Orihime que parecía como si nada. Pensó que, o no lo había visto, o en realidad estaba aprendiendo muy rápido como hacer las cosas.

Pero algo estaba más que claro, esa fiesta iba a ser muy divertida.

* * *

_lo sé, cortito. Pero ojala les haya gustado mucho. garcias a todos por sus rv, me hacen tan feliz T.T_

_nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. : A QUE NI SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ULQUIORRA SE TRAE ^^_


	17. boda anunciada

_bueno...esta llegando el final de esta historia..a perdon por la demora pero al fin han parado la tanda de exámenes...y todo aprobado :D...me encantan los RV que me dejan...no los respondo uno por uno porque tengo poco tiempo u.u pero qui les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste ^.^_****

* * *

Ichigo se moría por salir corriendo de aquella fiesta. Se sentía muy mal por estar en medio de gente con la cual él no tenía nada en común, ni siquiera sabía en realidad porque había tenido que aceptar ir en primer lugar. Miró al amable hombre que estaba a su lado, aquel que lo había invitado, y por respeto a él, que aplaudía incansablemente a la "parejita", se quedo en la fiesta.

Miro a Orihime. Sí, le dolía verla del brazo de otro, le dolía saber que estaba en su fiesta de compromiso, porque ella se casaría y no sería con él, pero debía admitir, que ver a Orihime así de hermosa valía la pena. Sonrió triste, y a modo de burla de su propio dolor, aplaudió solo una vez…aplaudió a su hermosa, a su bellísima Orihime, más hermosa que de costumbre.

Orihime por su parte, sabia donde estaba Ichigo y evitaba mirar en su dirección, trataba de sonreír a sus invitados que la aplaudían. Sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Ulquiorra, porque las rodillas le temblaban de solo saber que Ichigo estaba ahí. Pero no era solo la alegría inmensa de verle así, tan elegante y guapo, con ese aire rebelde en su expresión, en su mirada acaramelada que la sentía fija en ella, sino que había otro motivo que la hacía temblar.

Aizen estaba presente en aquella fiesta, y recordaba como él la había interceptado en la entrada, haciendo comentarios depravados acerca de cómo lucia esa noche y que tendría los ojos fijos en ella. Tenía miedo de quedarse viendo a su amado Ichigo y que Aizen se diera cuenta y ponerlo de nuevo en peligro.

Orihime se preguntaba porque Ichigo aparecía una y otra vez ante ella. Le gustaba y le aterraba arrastrarlo a una tragedia.

Ella apretó el brazo de Ulquiorra temblando, y Ulquiorra lo noto, sabia a que se debía, le susurro suave "_tranquila, me encargare" _, que hizo que Orihime dejara de temblar.

Anunciaron la fecha de la boda ante todos, sería solo en una semana. Ichigo sintió un gran balde de agua fría sobre si cuando lo oyó, y Orihime se forzó a sonreír, todo el consejo y Aizen observaban su reacción. Luego, pasaron al coctel y al baile, abriendo la pista de baile Ulquiorra y Orihime.

Todos alababan la belleza de Orihime, y Aizen la observaba como un halcón, ansioso de por fin, saberla casada y en sus manos, tenía planes para él y para ella.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que Orihime temía, Aizen vio a Ichigo, se molesto al principio, pero decidió que esa sería otra arma que utilizar para someter a la bella muchacha, así que solo se limito a fingir que no le había visto, y para no hacer sospechar a Orihime, se fue de la fiesta.

Orihime al verle marcharse se sintió más tranquila, pero ignoraba totalmente que Ichigo ya había sido descubierto por Aizen, quien llamo a Ulquiorra y le pidió que vigilara a Orihime y que le informara acerca de Ichigo; _supuestamente_ Ulquiorra aun trabajaba para él. Pero Ulquiorra también tenía sus propios planes.

Orihime se fue a una sala privada, ambientada para ella y para Ulquiorra en el hotel, donde se sentó para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero no conseguía un avance que le permitiera volver a la fiesta.

Ulquiorra al ver que Orihime había salido del salón, se acerco sigilosamente a Ichigo por su espalda; Ichigo solo sostenía amargamente un vaso de vaina en su mano cuando sintió la voz de Ulquiorra

-¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí?-dijo Ulquiorra, provocando un poco de sorpresa en Ichigo, haciendo que éste se girada para verle la cara.

-me invitaron, pero no te preocupes, me iré pronto- dijo Ichigo enfrentándolo

-¿Quién te invito?-pregunto Ulquiorra con extrañeza

- Gabriel Omura- contesto el peli naranjo de mala gana

Ulquiorra pensó unos segundos, pero luego volvió en sí.

-ve a la habitación 302, muéstrale esto al guardia del ascensor VIP y sube al tercer piso donde esta esa habitación- extendió un papel doblado, Ichigo no entendió a que venía eso- deshazte del papel cuando hallas salido de aquí-

-¿Por qué habría de ir?- dijo Ichigo

-porque Orihime depende de que vayas o no- y se dio media vuelta para irse, dejando a un confundido Ichigo, que se lo pensó un momento pero decidió ir a aquella habitación.

…

Ulquiorra busco entre la gente a Gabriel Omura, le hizo una seña y se reunieron en la esquina de la barra del bar. Gabriel llega con entusiasmo donde esta Ulquiorra.

-que gusto hablarte al fin, otouto-dice con cariño sincero- ¿me dirás porque me hiciste viajar hasta aquí?

-aun no, hermano, solo puedo decirte que necesito tu ayuda- dijo Ulquiorra con tono cálido hacia el hombre en frente de él.

-sabes que como hermano mayor siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda…no sabes cómo lamento que hayas tenido que crecer entre mafiosos-

-pues…yo no pienso mucho en esas cosas…pero si agradezco que mis padres hayan ocultado tu existencia y te hayan enviado lejos…para así tener alguien ajeno en quien refugiarme-

-puedes contar conmigo…seguiré diciéndola "verdad" sobre mí a todo el mundo, nadie sabe nuestro parentesco-

-gracias…por ahora déjame preguntarte ¿ese muchacho de cabello excéntrico fue quien te salvo el otro día?-

-si…Kurosaki Ichigo ¿lo conoces?-

-digamos que si…agrégalo al favor que me harás-

-¿agregar a Kurosaki?-

-se que no entiendes ahora…pero mantenlo vigilado, pero sin que se dé cuenta, por favor…se que debes estar confundido, pero dentro de unos días ya sabrás todo y lo que deberás hacer por mi…ahora separémonos…cuando Kurosaki vuelva aquí al salón, llévatelo y déjalo en su casa-

-claro, nos vemos en unos días donde acordamos- y discretamente se alejan, dándose la espalda sin mirarse.

…

Ichigo camina hacia el guardia que le había dicho Ulquiorra, le muestra el papel y el guardia lo deja pasar, una furtiva mirada hace que Ichigo vea cuán bien armado esta el guardia. Se tranquiliza y toma el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Busca la habitación acordada, una señorita lo espera y le entrega un papel y luego ella sale de la habitación.

-mas papelitos- dice Ichigo con sarcasmo para sí mismo.

"_**espérame ahí…**_

_**Ulquiorra"**_

-¿pero qué rayos pretende este tipo?-se dice Ichigo

-nada en especial- escucha detrás, es Ulquiorra- solo ilustrarte sobre la mala suerte que tienes- dice Ulquiorra asegurando la puerta, y luego se acerca a el

-¿mala suerte?-pregunta Ichigo

-así es…tienes la mala suerte de que estas en mi fiesta de compromiso; tienes la mala suerte de no saber en realidad con qué clase de gente te rodeas justo en este momento, tienes la mala suerte de estar enamorado de Orihime,_ mi prometida; _y como te dije un día, tienes la mala suerte de no conocerla realmente y peor aún, tienes la mas suerte de de entre todas las mujeres, ella sea justo a quien no podrías comprender-

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices-dijo Ichigo hastiado

-claro que no…nunca entiendes nada, así que yo te hare entender, ya veremos si realmente amas a _mi prometida_ como dices-

Ulquiorra le conto toda la verdad acerca de Orihime, quien era él y porque había ido por ella a la preparatoria. También le dijo que él había mandado a matarlo y por eso quedo con una de sus piernas lisiadas. Ichigo se le fue encima a golpes, pero no era rival para Ulquiorra quien supo controlarlo de inmediato, hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

Ichigo estaba confundido, y aunque no quería reconocerlo en voz alta, pensaba que en verdad él nunca llego a comprender en verdad a Orihime, y que tanto tiempo él la había despreciado, cuando ella solo trataba de salvarlo, llevando todo ese peso sola. Solo Ulquiorra estuvo ahí, sacando el lado fuerte de ella.

Pero Ulquiorra le ofreció un trato.

Cuando Ichigo lo escucho no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era algo arriesgado, peligroso, todos podrían morir si algo salía mal.

-entonces… ¿aceptas?-pregunto Ulquiorra

-si es por Orihime…si, acepto-

-perderás mucho-dijo Ulquiorra probando a Ichigo

-ganare mucho también- contesto él rápidamente

-eso está por verse…por el momento…mantén tu boca cerrada…que ella no se entere- Ulquiorra se giro para irse- no salgas de aquí-

Ichigo no confiaba en Ulquiorra, le parecía demasiado calculador, pero ahora ya estaba dentro del juego, y si Orihime confiaba en él, y si se iba a casar con él, alguna razón tendría.

Se sentó a esperar a Ulquiorra nuevamente.

…

Orihime se debatía en si hablarle o no a Ichigo, incluso practicaba en el espejo; o si esconderse hasta que él se fuera. Cuando Ulquiorra entro.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?- se acerco a ella y con una de sus manos, tomo suavemente el mentón de Orihime para que lo mirase.

-yo…bueno- estaba tan nerviosa aun que no sabía ni que decir

-adivino por que estas así- la abrazo acariciando las suaves ondas de cabello que caían por su espalda. Orihime se envolvió en la cintura de Ulquiorra, su refugio.

-perdón-dijo en un tono bajo y avergonzado

-no importa- dijo Ulquiorra, apartándola suavemente y luego beso su frente y la comisura de sus labios, provocando un notorio sonrojo en Orihime que le provoco satisfacción- alguien te espera en la habitación 302…ve por el ascensor-

Orihime lo miro sorprendida, leyó en los ojos de Ulquiorra de quien se trataba. Se miraron unos momentos, y luego Ulquiorra la despidió con un beso en la frente.

Orihime subió al ascensor, ya no estaba el guardia que lo cuidaba, Ulquiorra lo había quitado, las cámaras estaban apagadas, nadie la estaba observando.

Entro en la habitación y vio a Ichigo mirando por el enorme ventanal. Cuando ella entro, los ojos de Ichigo se encendieron, como si la viera por primera vez, tal vez ignoraba muchas cosas de su vida, pero él se había enamorado de sus ojos, del amor que destilaban, de la suavidad de su alma y de su piel, y siempre seria así, el solo la quería y amaba por ser simplemente Orihime Inoue.

Mientras sentía la exanimación de Ichigo, ella lo observaba casi sin aire. Se veía tan guapo con ese traje, todo un caballero y ese nuevo brillo la cautivo para impedirle apartar la mirada de él.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Orihime quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué, y por su lado, Ichigo quería decirle que ya sabía todo, pero el trato era que no se lo diría. Ahora él la protegería.

Se acercaron lentamente. Orihime se armo de valor y fue la primera en hablar

-hola- dijo sonriendo, pero luego se acercaron quedando solo a centímetros.

Ichigo se sentía más enamorado de ella que antes, ahora que sabía la verdad, no había nada que le impidiera amarla como se merecía.

La tomo por la cintura y la beso, y ella rápidamente le correspondió; ambos querían sentir los labios del otro, como dos imanes que inevitablemente se atraen, porque tarde o temprano sus caminos se cruzan, y una vez más la vida los junta. Inevitablemente enamorados, irrevocablemente unidos contra cualquier designio que los intentara separar.

Los besos de Ichigo, siempre tan apasionados, y a la vez, dulces y gentiles, caricias de un caballero a una bella flor, tan delicadas como quien las recibía en su piel, haciéndolas parte del latir acelerado de su corazón. Mientras las suaves manos de doncella le erizaban cada cabello. Se abrazaban y se besaban, se sentían cerca, se miraban emocionados por la presencia del otro…cuanto más, cuanto menos…no les importaba en ese momento, pero ese momento les pertenecía…esa habitación y todo lo que había era testigo de un amor más fuerte que un pasado, que unos errores, que unas heridas…un amor que espera, que sana y que jamás…jamás se rompería.

…

Ulquiorra estaba en el salón del coctel junto a un guardia, cuando derrepente soltó una risa. El guardia, entre asustado y extrañado lo miro. Ulquiorra le hizo una seña para que se quedara ahí…caminando solo terminó de reír y dijo para sí mismo

_-creo que haberlos reunido en una habitación no fue buena idea…ya veremos hasta donde llega tu estupidez…Kurosaki Ichigo-_

* * *

_puede que haya sido un capitulo corto, pero es la previa del final..osea del siguiente capitulo...me devato en si hacerle un prologo o no...pero eso esta en veremos, y ademas he pensado en un omake para renji y rukia...bueno ideas loquillas para que me den sus opniones...gracias por leer_

_nos leemos n.n_


	18. boda

_Años sin actualizar...pero gracias a todos aquellos que me envían sus rv y gracias también por su paciencia...he de decir que este es el penúltimo capitulo EL PRÓXIMO ES EL ULTIMO. Espero como siempre que les guste, y sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Aquí les va_

* * *

Sumidos en ese beso, se abrazaban con anhelo, pareciera que el tiempo era su enemigo, porque cada minuto que pasaban lejos de otro era como un siglo, y ahora que estaban juntos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aunque ambos sabían, que ahora más que nunca el tiempo corría de prisa.

Se separaron para mirarse, Ichigo le sonrió a Orihime con suficiencia, el solo sentirla cerca le embelesaba. Ahora sabia la verdad, toda la verdad sobre ella. La admiro y se sintió orgulloso de ella, de su nobleza, de su fortaleza para seguir adelante, y se sintió avergonzado de lo tonto que había sido, primeramente con ella, luego con Rukia, y así con todos, incluso con el mismo.

Orihime era un ángel sin alas, porque siempre había alguien que se las cortaba cuando empezaban a crecer nuevamente, alguien le había quitado todo, pero jamás le quitarían eso tan especial que ella _es_.

Se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose, estaban sumidos en el otro, hasta que Ichigo recordó su conversación con Ulquiorra. Se separo de ella y se sentó en la cama. Orihime interpreto eso como un rechazo por parte de Ichigo, y que para él, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no era fácil de olvidar. Entristecida solo se sentó también y se arreglo para irse, era mejor irse sin decir nada. Pero Ichigo no la dejo y la tomo de la mano y volvió a besarla, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo.

Orihime pensaba en que pronto se casaría, pero había algo que su corazón y su cuerpo querían en ese segundo, algo que quería vivir con Ichigo. Quería que él fuera el primero en su vida y en su cuerpo, sentir con él y por una única vez lo que era entregarse al amor sin barreras. Así que con valor, se sentó frente a él, y comenzó a bajar las delgadas tiritas de su vestido, bajo el cierre del costado, mientras Ichigo la admiraba embobado. Orihime bajo su vestido hasta la cintura y removió la parte superior de su ropa interior, Ichigo la recorrió con la mirada y con la punta de sus dedos recorrió la mandíbula de Orihime, bajando por u cuello, hasta que nuevamente recordó la conversación con Ulquiorra. Suavemente hizo a un lado a Orihime, trato de no mirarla porque su voluntad se rompería, tomo su brasier y el mismo lo coloco en su lugar mientras decía

-yo no tomaría algo que no me pertenece- dijo Ichigo con voz ronca, tratando de pensar- te mereces más que solo un arrebato de pasión de una noche, te mereces una vida para ser amada. Caricia por caricia, beso a beso…no así- y subió y arreglo el vestido de Orihime.

Ella avergonzada, se paro y se arreglo el cabello; tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía o alguien sospecharía. Con valor miro a Ichigo.

-tu prometido esta allá en la fiesta, _tu _fiesta, es mejor que vayas con él- ella entristeció con aquellas palabras, pero asintió- no me olvides…- dijo Ichigo sosteniéndole la mirada, aun sentado en la cama, Orihime se sorprendió y lo miro con la pregunta en los ojos.

-yo no te olvidare jamás…te amo…siempre te he amado…ahora, antes y siempre lo hare…perdóname por todo…y si te casas espero que no le falles a tu prometido-

-yo…-dijo Orihime sonrojada, ese quizá era su último momento juntos- yo también te amo…así será siempre…Ulquiorra ha sido muy bueno pero…me gustaría que fueras tu el que me esperara en el altar…-y una rebelde lagrima escapo por su mejilla.

-te casaras con quien corresponde que te cases- Ichigo se levanto y limpio su rostro- prometo que todo te saldrá bien…estoy seguro-

Orihime entendió que después de todo, la decisión estaba tomada. Ya no había nada más que decir, así que rápidamente se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se quedo pensando un momento, todo lo que había dicho Ulquiorra aun estaba fresco en su memoria.

-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- salió de la habitación y busco a su acompañante solo para avisarle que se iba.

Orihime se recompuso y sonrió ante el espejo antes de salir a encontrar a Ulquiorra. Pensaba que quizá siempre su amor por Ichigo era algo que iba en contra de toda lógica, quizá no eran el uno para el otro. Y cuando al fin encontró a su prometido pensó que quizá no amaba a Ulquiorra, pero era él quien la había protegido, y de cierta manera, la había hecho más fuerte. Quizá aunque no estaba enamorada de él. Llegaría a amarlo.

Ulquiorra vio a Orihime con una mirada muy decidida en su rostro. Si, Kurosaki había cumplido con su parte. Orihime lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió a todos sus invitados. Ichigo tenía razón, ésta era _su _fiesta, esta era _su _vida. Y le correspondía vivirla.

Ichigo antes de irse, se giro y miro hacia la fiesta, y se encontró con la mirada de Orihime, se veía mejor. Y a modo de despedida, le sonrió desde lejos y se fue a casa. Y ella se quedo con su prometido

…

Pasaron los días, y la boda asomaba con el sol de la mañana. Orihime fue al spa, a la peluquería, y recoger su vestido. El patio de la mansión estaba todo adornado y una discreta lista de invitados, solo los del consejo y sus amigos, estarían ahí.

Pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de la tarde anterior.

…

_Se sentía anestesiada frente a la realidad, faltaban solo unas horas para su matrimonio con Ulquiorra. Ya ni siquiera sabía porque hacia todo eso, o cual era el objetivo, porque llevaba esa vida._

_Se sentía como un vegetal, tirada boca arriba en la amplia cama, en aquella enorme habitación, en aquella lujosa mansión que albergaba sus paseos, que parecían haber sucedido hace miles de años; se sentía ligera como una pluma, flotando en un vestido de seda azul cielo. Ni siquiera pensaba algo concreto, solo existía._

_Unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron, por así decirlo. Lentamente y descalza, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió_

_-__**¿puedo pasar?-**__era Ulquiorra, Orihime se sorprendió de verlo fuera del trabajo._

_ Ulquiorra jamás faltaba o salía antes del trabajo, y verlo a esas horas del día en casa era extraño._

_**-claro…pasa-**__contesto ella saliendo de sus pensamientos__**-¿hay algún problema con la boda?-**__pregunto ella, pensando que nada podría hacerlo salir amas que un grave problema protocolar_

_ Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Orihime tembló un poco. Los ojos de Ulquiorra, que generalmente eran estrictos y casi sin demostrar emociones, estaban cálidos en ese momento, el color verde de sus ojos parecía haberse derretido y ahora se fundían haciéndolos de un color verde "melancólico". _

_ Titubeante, Ulquiorra levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Orihime, causando un sonrojo en ella a causa de esa caricia. Ulquiorra rió por la reacción tan predecible de ella, y acarició también su mejilla sonrojada. Sostuvo el delicado rostro de ella en sus manos._

_**-ven conmigo mujer-**__dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa. Orihime abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo__**-solo quiero un "si"-**__ Orihime se limito a obedecer, se puso un calzado y salió de la mansión con Ulquiorra, en el auto favorito de él._

_ Orihime solo lo miraba. Había algo distinto en él. Algo realmente encantador en su rostro y en su expresión. Se había cortado el cabello y se veía aun mas atractivo. Olía distinto, quizá había cambiado el perfume, y llevaba un traje negro con líneas azules imperceptibles y una camisa rosada, desabotonada en el cuello y dos botones más abajo, no llevaba corbata dándole un aire descuidado. Siempre llevaba el cabello alborotado y el viento que entraba por la ventada movía sus mechones descuidadamente._

_ Orihime se giro completamente hacia él, quedando como una niña chiquita en el asiento del copiloto, mirando acurrucada y sonriente a Ulquiorra. Se dio cuenta de que estaban saliendo de la cuidad, pero mirando a Ulquiorra dejó de preocuparse donde se dirigían._

_-__**¿Qué sucede?- **__preguntó tranquilamente Ulquiorra._

_ Orihime sonrió un poco. Pensó sus palabras antes de responderle._

_**-te ves distinto…estas distinto-**__terminó afirmando sus palabras._

_ Ulquiorra solo la miró de reojo, pero término de medio lado y soltó un suspiro._

_**-tengo…un buen motivo para hacerlo-**__Orihime pensó de inmediato la palabra "boda" y su corazón se estremeció de sentimientos encontrados._

_ Por una parte sabía que junto a Ulquiorra estaba a salvo. Confiaba en él. Pero la cara de Ichigo venía a cada instante a su mente torturándola con sus propios sentimientos hacia él, y con anhelos que jamás se cumplirían._

_**-¿Dónde me llevas?-**__pregunto para cambiar el hilo de sus pensamientos_

_**-ya verás-**__ fue evidente para Orihime que Ulquiorra no diría nada. Así que contemplo la carretera mientras él conducía._

_ Ella trató de no pensar en nada, y Ulquiorra se quedó en silencio en resto del camino. Sabía que Orihime pensaba en Ichigo, o intentaba no pensar en él._

_ De pronto el silencio se rompió._

_-__**llegamos- **__dijo Ulquiorra._

_ Él bajó y se fue a abrirle la puerta a Orihime, quedando muy sorprendida por ese acto; Ulquiorra extendió su mano para que ella saliera del auto, y Orihime la tomó sonrojándose._

_ Habían llegado a un lugar hermoso, un amplio jardín lleno de arboles de cerezos florecidos. _

_ -__**este lugar pertenecía a tu padre- **__Orihime se volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa-__**antes de que tu padre terminara por alejarse de tu abuelo, trajo a tu madre aquí, para que pasara sus últimos meses de embarazo cuando esperaba a tu hermano-**__Orihime sintió una nostalgia que embargaba su corazón, lucho por hablar peor no pudo, Ulquiorra sabía que esa sería su reacción así que continuó-__**este lugar no está dentro de la lista de propiedades de la familia Inoue, por lo que ni tu abuelo ni nadie del consejo tiene conocimiento de él- **__Orihime recorría con la vista el hermoso jardín tan tradicional. Admiró la entrada a la enorme casa que se imponía al fondo-__**además…-**__dijo Ulquiorra captando su mirada__**-este lugar te pertenece-**__Orihime se le quedo mirando y él arreglo un mechón que el viento había desordenado._

_ Ella aun seguía emocionada, y él sonrió porque era justo como se lo había imaginado. Se tomó la libertad de tomarle la mano y recorrer el jardín._

_ Orihime se sentía tan cerca de sus padres, el aire olía a un pasado tan distante y desconocido para ella, y también peligroso, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que ella y su hermano habían sido el fruto de un profundo amor._

_ Entraron a la antigua casa. Todo era muy tradicional. Y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que en las paredes habían muchas fotografías de su padre y de su madre._

_ Tomo una que estaba sobre una mesa. En ella su padres bailaban algún tipo de vals. Y acaricio la imagen de su padre. Ella tenía sus ojos._

_ Se volteó a Ulquiorra sin saber que decir. Así que él solo la guió al gran donde coloco un vinilo de música clásica. Ella solo le miraba, y él lentamente se acercó y con mucho cuidado, tomo una de sus manos y la alzo hasta la altura de sus ojos. _

_ La melodía llenaba el lugar, y el sol del atardecer entraba de lleno por una ventana, iluminando todo de un color dorado y cálido._

_ Se miraron fijamente, ella estaba demasiado emocionada y ansiosa para hablar, y él, demasiado nervioso para romper el silencio._

_ Ulquiorra miro sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, y con delicadeza, paso una mano por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. _

_ Ambos corazones saltaron dentro de cada pecho, y lentamente comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música._

_ Ella miraba aquellos ojos que casi siempre eran inexpresivos, pero en ese momento eran cálidos, y logro olvidarse de todo, solo pensaba en el sol acariciando su piel, llenando el lugar; en la melodía dulce que sonaba y en esos ojos verdes…sobre todo en esos ojos verdes._

_ Él por su parte, se hacia un molde mental del esbelto cuerpo de Orihime, guardaba en su memoria el aroma que tenía su cabello y su piel, y como el sol hacia parecer su castaño y rojizo cabello, de un color derechamente anaranjado, que contractaba con su piel blanca y suave, flotando en tan delicado vestido. Y en como su cabello caía por sus hombros, pecho y espalda. Sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, suaves y sedosos. Y sus ojos…si…siempre sus ojos…aquel color atrapante, y esos ojos llenos de preguntas, de curiosidad y de alegría._

_ Con delicadeza acaricio el rostro de ella, delineándolo y poco a poco acercándosele para besarla. Ella le correspondió sin titubeos._

_ Era un beso con un sabor muy diferente. Orihime lo noto a pesar de que Ulquiorra apenas lo hiciera. Sus sentimientos por Ichigo jamás cambiarían, pero sintió que Ulquiorra se le iba de entre los dedos, y respondió apasionada mente el beso._

_ Ella paso los brazos por el cuello de Ulquiorra y el acaricio el cuello y los brazos de Orihime suavemente. _

_ Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que el sol ya no iluminaba el salón, y que el crepúsculo anunciaba la inminente noche._

_ A punto de regresar, Orihime se tomó la libertad de llevarse con ella una foto familiar, ella por supuesto no ni ella ni su hermano aparecían, y aunque sabía que sus padres sólo habían estado de paso por aquel lugar, se sentía un poquito más cerca de ellos y de su hermano._

Y el gran día había llegado.

Se miraba en el espejo flotando en el blanco kimono de seda especialmente confeccionado para su boda, su peinado era perfecto, ella lucía como una inmaculada novia. Suspiro y trato de calmar los intensos nervios que tenía.

Orihime recordó a las únicas amigas que había tenido, Rukia y Tatsuki. Siempre soñó casarse rodeada de amigos, pero en cambio se rodeaba de desconocidos. Aizen afortunadamente no le había dicho nada, y por lo visto no pensaba hacerlo, pero era claro que algo se traía entre manos por como la miraba.

Era casi la hora, el atardecer seria su aviso para saber que pronto seria una mujer casada.

Aizen la recogió en la puerta de su habitación para guiarla hasta el altar. De mala gana ella tomo el brazo de tan desagradable ser y caminó.

Ulquiorra estaba frente al altar del patio, y Orihime admitió que se veía guapísimo; Ulquiorra por su lado quedo sin aliento al ver a Orihime con aquel vestido, y su largo cabello recogido acentuaban sus bellas facciones. Y justo en ese momento llego hasta Ulquiorra y tomo su mano. Sentía la mirada de Aizen en ella, pero no le daba atención.

La ceremonia fue tradicional en el patrio preparado para la ceremonia y la fiesta "intima", los miembros de una mafia, y sobre todo la japonesa, son extremadamente patriotas. Y esta no era solo una boda, sino un contrato, un acto de negocios. Los miembros del consejo conseguían frenar el poder de Aizen, asegurándose que la princesa prodiga de los Inoue no callera en sus manos, y en cambio, quedaba casada con la persona más servicial del consejo.

Pero se extrañaban de la sonrisa de Aizen ante la boda. Se veía feliz, como si fuera él quien más ganaba.

Cuando Orihime se disponía a beber el sake y concluir el matrimonio, la cara de Ichigo vino a su memoria, al igual de sus sentimientos y todos sus besos. Era su forma de despedirse, de guardar ese amor en su corazón, porque nunca podría dejar de ser quien era. La heredera del bajo mundo. No importaba que ella no fuera parte de él, o que no quisiera heredar nada relacionado con aquellas personas viles, era algo de lo que simplemente no podía escapar. Porque si lo hacía, y corría junto a Ichigo, él siempre estaría en peligro…Aizen siempre la perseguiría.

Con una solitaria lágrima bebió y se convirtió en la esposa de Ulquiorra. Con un aplauso se sello el trato, y con una sonrisa, Aizen celebró su victoria sobre la voluntad de Orihime.

Se fueron a la parte del patio preparada para la fiesta. Orihime sentada se sentía como una muñeca ya sin voluntad. Miraba a Ulquiorra para encontrar valor y este la miraba con calidez. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco, no todo era tan malo gracias a sus ojos verdes.

De pronto Ulquiorra la miro mas cálidamente un momento, y luego se paró a hacer una llamada.

Y por estúpido que sonara, o frívolo o infantil. Orihime no concebía su nueva vida separada de Ulquiorra, porque con solo saberse sola entre aquella gente, temblaba.

…

Ichigo maldecía una y otra vez, ya era casi de noche y eso significaba que Orihime se había casado. Maldecía a Ulquiorra por mentiroso, según él, había roto la promesa que le hizo cuando conversaron en la habitación del hotel.

_"se miraban desafiantes. Ninguno pestañeaba en señal de desafió. Pero Ulquiorra tenía algo que decirle._

_-__**¿quieres llevártela?-**__ pregunto el moreno tranquilamente._

_-__**¿y que si es así?-**__desafío Ichigo-__**me dirás nuevamente que no la conozco y toda esa palabrería barata ¿no?-**_

_**-te equivocas, solo quiero que hagamos un trato…yo dejaré que te la lleves-**__ Ichigo se sorprendió, no respondió esperando la condición detrás de las palabras de Ulquiorra __**-pero a cambio quiero que te alejes de ella hasta el día de la boda-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡explícate!- **_

-_**quiero que te alejes de ella y te prometo que el día de la boda, personalmente te la entregaré…esa es la primera condición-**_

_**-¿cuál es la segunda?-**_

_**-que te la lleves lejos, te hare saber por mis propios medios donde y cuando llevártela, así que prepara tus cosas, porque si la quieres deberás renunciar a mucho…solo esas dos condiciones te impongo-**_

_**-¿Qué ganas tú?-**_

_Esa pregunto descoloco a Ulquiorra, ya que él tenía un desinteresado motivo, y aunque se moría de celos, reconocía que Ichigo era mejor para Orihime que él. Si, él estaba enamorado de ella, desde que supo de ella. Pero eso no se lo diría._

_-__**solo di sí o no…sino puedes largarte-**_

_**-no sé qué tramas, pero te estaré vigilando, y sí…acepto, tienes hasta el día de la boda-**_

_**-así será-**_

_ Y sin más, Ulquiorra salió de la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Ichigo atrás."_

Maldecía una y otra vez, no podía gritar ni moverse. Estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos….literalmente. Pues estaba dentro de un maletero de un auto, a las afueras de la mansión donde Orihime se casaba y él no podía detenerla.

* * *

_gracias y como siempre hasta el proximo capitulo_

_n.n_


	19. final

****_Capitulo final! este es el ultimo capitulo, y solo me queda agradecer los rv de los lectores que le dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, esto es con mucho cariño para ustedes. _

_atte. Annie_

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL: EL REGALO MÁS GRANDE.**

Ulquiorra marco el número y casi de inmediato su hermano contesto.

-¿lo tienes?-pregunto Ulquiorra fríamente

-si…pero esta amordazado en mi maletero. Quiere asesinarte-

-es un tonto. No sabe nada así que mantenlo en tu maletero, me encargare de él pronto-

-está bien pero ven pronto… ¿y tus maletas?-

-iré a dejarlas a tu auto…y de paso terminare todo esto y con Kurosaki ¿arreglaste los papeles?- solicita el moreno

-bueno…fue especialmente difícil conseguirlos para la chica pero todo ya esta-contesta el europeo titubeante

-¿y el destino?- pregunta Ulquiorra impaciente

-seguro y dispuesto-

-muy bien. Espera mi llamada- y colgó para encargarse de los últimos detalles

…

Orihime se sentía tan desolada cuando Ulquiorra faltaba a su lado. Era como si estuviera a merced de todos los ahí presentes. Hasta que Ulquiorra volvió y ella se sintió a salvo de nuevo. Pero algo en la expresión de Ulquiorra la hizo estremecer. Algo sucedía…o estaba por suceder.

La fiesta casi terminaba y Ulquiorra tomó a Orihime para irse a la habitación. Cuando Orihime pensó en lo que sucedería, sus ojos se humedecieron, se agitaba su respiración y temblaba. Estaba casada y era parte de su deber como esposa tener contacto físico con su marido.

Subieron en silencio a la habitación, Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo fue al baño. Ella se miro al espejo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. A pesar de todo, y de las palabras de Ichigo, ella esperaba que el viniera a impedir su matrimonio, y a la vez se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho. Podrían haberlo matado. Pero ella nunca, jamás podría sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón.

Subió la mirada y a sus espaldas apareció Aizen.

Orihime gritó del susto y él la tomo de un brazo y le sonrió con maldad.

-¿sabes cuando he esperado este momento?-Orihime abrió sus ojos hasta ya no poder. Saco fuerzas para superar su miedo y lo cacheteo, logrando liberarse. Pero no podía pronunciar una palabra.

Ulquiorra salió del baño con una pistola en la mano, tenía un silenciador en la punta. Fríamente miro a Orihime, sin sorprenderse de lo que pasaba.

Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Orihime quiso morir ahí mismo. Todo había sido planeado desde un principio. Ulquiorra lo sabía. Estaba perdida.

¿Dónde había quedado lo que Ulquiorra le había dicho? ¿Dónde quedaban los planes para su seguridad? Siempre pensó que podía confiar en él…y ahora…

Aizen comenzó a acercarse, tenía la mejilla encendida debido al golpe.

-nos divertiremos mucho-pronuncio el acercándose y rasgando su kimono nupcial de seda, regocijándose en el grito de terror de Orihime.

…

Apenas se cerró la puerta de la habitación, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el estacionamiento, llamo a su hermano para preguntar su ubicación exacta. Mientras corría noto que no había ningún sirviente en la mansión, Aizen se había encargado de todo.

Abrió una habitación para verificar si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que todo era según lo que Aizen había esperado. Los cadáveres de los miembros del consejo estaban regados en la habitación, con claros signos de envenenamiento y pronto llegarían quienes los harían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Cerró y escucho el grito de Orihime, así que dio prisa, tenía solo unos minutos.

Llegó donde su hermano y le ordeno ir por las maletas, este fue y el abrió el maletero donde estaba Ichigo.

Con brusquedad, lo saco de ahí y lo desato.

-¿Por qué me desatas?- pregunto Ichigo, mirando el arma en su mano

-no mato imbéciles atados y amordazados- contesto Ulquiorra

-¿y ahora que estoy desatado soy digno de tus balas, maldito?-dijo él con rabia

-solo párate y corre- y Ulquiorra tomo a Ichigo de la solapa y prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando.

Su hermano volvía con las maletas y Ulquiorra le ordenó esperar en el auto.

Ulquiorra corría mucho más veloz que Ichigo, debido a la lesión e Ichigo en su rodilla. Ichigo maldecía esa condición.

Los pasillos estaban custodiados por los guardaespaldas de Aizen, perros fieles e idiotas. Tenían la orden de dejar salir a Ulquiorra pero no dejarlo entrar.

Mientras otros entraban con bolsas negras, para llevarse la cantidad de cadáveres en una camioneta.

Ichigo estaba cansado, pero debía encontrar a Orihime. No confiaba en Ulquiorra pero no tenía otra opción. Ambos estaban escondidos en una oscura esquina, Ichigo se recostó en la muralla rogando que Orihime estuviera bien. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, miro y vio a un hombre a menos de un metro de él, sacar su arma y apuntar directo a su cabeza, y solo puso sentir cuando la sangre salpicó su rostro; miro sorprendido como el cadáver cayó al suelo, y el arma humeante de Ulquiorra le aclaro que él, fríamente había asesinado a un hombre.

Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera respiraba. Ulquiorra volvió a arrastrarlo por los pasillos, y el chico limpiaba su cara de la sangre que le había salpicado.

Ulquiorra mato a todos los hombres que encontró en su camino sin fallar; no falló un tiro, recargo como extrema rapidez y se deshizo de todos los hombres de Aizen cuando antes de que comenzaras su labor macabra como un experto. Todo un asesino entrenado. Una máquina.

Ichigo miraba el inexpresivo rostro del moreno. Trataba de comprender como alguien claramente frio, lo ayuda a encontrar a Orihime. Parecía tan ajeno a las vidas que tomaba sin pestañear. El moreno lo llevo a un pasillo y le dio instrucciones precisas

Ulquiorra le indico cual era la habitación de Orihime y lo que sucedía. Ichigo enfurecido se dispuso a rescatar a Orihime, pero cuando miro para hallar a Ulquiorra, el había desaparecido.

Ichigo tomo un respiro, armándose de valor, rescataría a Orihime sin importar como. En las paredes de la mansión había muchas espadas. Algunas tenían numeración. Ichigo tomo la cuarta y fue a la habitación.

Cuando entro vio a Aizen tratando de forzar a Orihime, su vestido rasgado absolutamente y solo quedando en la interior bata de su traje muy suelta, y su ropa interior visible. Ella lloraba y el Aizen tenía toda su cara arañada. Orihime luchaba por estar bien.

Ichigo se aproximo a él con ira, levanto su espada y aunque nunca mataría a un hombre, en ese momento pensó que ése hombre en particular lo merecía.

Pero cuando la espada cayó sobre la espalda de Aizen, solo le dio un duro golpe. La espada al ser un adorno no tenia filo. El golpe solo sirvió para que la soltara, ella cuando vio a Ichigo, grito su nombre y se arrastro hacia él, Ichigo el abrazo con un alivio indescriptible, estaba golpeada pero aun no había sido abusada. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

-pensé que Ulquiorra se había deshecho de ti- dijo Aizen, parándose frente a Ichigo.

El muchacho pensó en darle otro golpe con la espada, pero el detuvo con su mano, y comenzó a golpear a Ichigo.

Aizen era mucho más fuerte que Ichigo, mientras él joven intentaba aplicar sus años de riñas en las calles para defenderse sin mucho resultado.

La espada estaba en suelo mientras Aizen golpeaba una y otra vez el rostro de Ichigo, lo levanto un poco y golpeo su abdomen, logrando que cayera al piso casi sin respiración; lo dejo caer al suelo nuevamente, y le golpeo la rosilla, Ichigo grito de dolor, se la había dislocado. Y justo cuando Aizen iba a seguir golpeando a Ichigo, Orihime tomo la espada y golpeo el rostro de Aizen, provocándole una gran herida y mucho sangrado, socorrió a Ichigo pero Aizen la tomó nuevamente, lanzándola contra una pared, iba a violarla sin más preámbulos y frente a Ichigo.

El naranjo comenzó a desesperarse y a gritarle que se detuviera, no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie, sin saberlo, o más bien, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Orihime solo trataba de defenderse a golpes, pero sin mucho resultado

Pero cuando se acercaba, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, era Ulquiorra con una espada corrió hacia Aizen y le corto un brazo, y en menos de un segundo se giró y le decapito. La cabeza de Aizen rodo y su sangre salpico, dejando una gran mancha de sangre.

Orihime solo miraba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, Ichigo miraba a Orihime para verificar que estuviera bien. Mientras Ulquiorra decía:

-la mía si tenía filo- se giro hacia Orihime que temblaba asustada aun. Decidió no tocarla, no podía. Sus manos no podían tocarla porque había matado a alguien delante de sus ojos.-Aizen decapitó a mis padres, yo miré como los asesinó para sacarlos de su camino- dijo Ulquiorra tranquilamente- ellos no suplicaron, muriendo siendo fieles y con honor, pero yo vi todo desde el ropero…hoy ya tome la vida que quería tomar- y se dirigió hacia donde Ichigo estaba.

Sin delicadeza alguna, lo levanto y le ordeno tomar a Orihime e irse. Ichigo miro un bulto blanco tirado en la entrada. Ulquiorra lo tomó y lo dejo sobre la cama. Cuando saco la sabana que envolvía el bulto, Orihime miro con terror el cadáver de la chica que había "hecho" Aizen.

-tu…¿tú la asesinaste ?-pregunto Orihime. Ulquiorra solo la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no…murió hace dos días…es solo una adición a mi plan-

-¿plan? ¿Cuál plan?-pregunto Orihime

-debes irte- se limito a contestar Ulquiorra.

-no…No puedes dejarme sin una explicación…-dijo Orihime

-no seré yo quien te lo explique- dijo el moreno, fue al baño saco un bidón de gasolina comenzando a esparcirlo por toda la habitación, echando un poco sobre Aizen y la chica muerta sobre la cama

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ichigo. Ulquiorra solo lo miro, sonrió de medio lado, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo arrojo sobre la cama.

-salgan de aquí-dijo Ulquiorra

Orihime lo miro un poco, y comprendió que Ulquiorra no le diría nada, y entendió también, que esa era su carta de libertad. Ese era el plan de Ulquiorra, dejarla libre.

Las llamas comenzaron a esparcirse y Ulquiorra ni se movía. Miro a Orihime por última vez.

-esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, soy lo que soy, y tu eres lo que eres. No perteneces aquí, ni yo pertenezco allá donde tu vives, porque siempre vives con él- dijo Ulquiorra señalando a Ichigo- vete por favor-

Ella negó con la cabeza y gimió, le dolía saber a Ulquiorra así de solo.

-no te dejaré…ven con nosotros…no tienes que seguir así…puedes venir y estar con nosotros…por favor- suplico Orihime.

Y como una paradoja, unas llamas se interpusieron entre ella y el moreno. Él solo la miraba en calma, no dijo nada

-por favor…- volvió a suplicar Orihime, y extendió su mano hacia él.

Ulquiorra lo pensó unos segundos, y lentamente estiro la suya, pero justo cuando iban a tocarse, miro su piel, y vio que estaba manchada de sangre, esa señal indiscutible de lo que él era, y antes de tocar la suave y delicada mano de ella, bruscamente la retiro y negó con la cabeza.

Orihime derramo una lagrima, sintió que no volvería a ver a Ulquiorra, pero asintió. Ayudo a incorporarse a Ichigo y se dispuso a irse.

-mi hermano te está esperando- dijo Ulquiorra

-gracias a ti también…Ulquiorra-kun, gracias a ti ya no tengo miedo- y con una última mirada se despidió de Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo ahí, sonriendo y contento.

_Definitivamente, él significaba algo en la vida de esa mujer_

…

El hermano de Ulquiorra había recibido un mensaje Ulquiorra, dándole la orden de sacar a Ichigo y a Orihime del país, con otros nombres y así llevarlos al extranjero hasta que fuera seguro que regresaran.

El plan era que el mantuviera vigilado a Ichigo, para que no arruinara la salida de los dos por su impaciencia. Ichigo sabía que debía prepararse y dejar todo listo para su partida, solo que desconocía los detalles. Ulquiorra pensó que entre menos supiera, menos posibilidades tendría de ser asesinato por estúpido.

Ichigo y Orihime llegaron hasta él y subieron al auto, mientras la mansión comenzaba a arder más y mas.

-¿no iras por Ulquiorra?-preguntó Ichigo al hermano de Ulquiorra. El miro la mansión en llamas y sonrió

-no…el sobrevivirá…y me matara si no los saco de aquí-

Orihime se abrazo a Ichigo, y sintió que jamás volverían a separarse, el beso su cabello y se aferro a su cintura.

-pensé que te había perdido-dijo Orihime

-nunca…nunca me perderás…soy libre de amarte y si quieres amarme aquí estoy…solo sé que no quiero pasar un minuto más sin ti-dijo Ichigo

Ambos se miraron, y se besaron dulcemente. No se sentía como un final, sino como un comienzo.

Debían ir a un hotel a arreglarse y luego dejar Japón. Para Ichigo y Orihime no era importante el destino de su viaje, sino que Ulquiorra les había dado el regalo más grande

* * *

_NO CREAN QUE ES TODO!_

_estoy terminando el prologo y ademas un buen omake RenRuki y aclarar lo que ha pasado con los demas...porque no me olvido de ellos...por eso tan cortito este capitulo...no leemos muy pronto _

_hasta pronto!_

_n.n_


	20. ¿que hay de ti? PROLOGO

_HOLA! mucho tiempo sin actualizar. pero he aquí el prologo. Debo de agradecer todos quienes se dieron un tiempo de leer esta historia (es mi historia especial ;D)_

_muchas gracias por la paciencia y tambien les dire que me inspiro siempre de alguna cancion, asi que le dejare un "playback"_

aun falta el omake renrukia, asi que esten atentos.

* * *

Ichigo:

(Playback: More than words- **Extreme**/ Yellow- **Coldplay**/ Wonderwall- **Oasis**)

Ulquiorra:

(Play back: **Creep**- Radiohead/ Colorblind-**Counting Crows**/Flightless Bird, American Mouth- **iron & wine**)

Orihime:

(Playbrack: Kiss me/ Angel- Sarah McLachlan )

**PROLOGO**

…

Orihime e Ichigo se alejaron viendo la mansión arder, ella con un sentimiento de angustia en su ser por aquel hombre que la había protegido. Ichigo feliz de tenerla a su lado, aunque preocupado de que ella hubiera cambiado sus sentimientos. Pero cuando ella le miro entendió que ella siempre le amaría. Ya no habían dudas, ni tiempo que perder, habían encontrado al fin el momento para amarse.

El hermano de Ulquiorra dio instrucciones a Orihime de ocultarse hasta que los yakuza que habrían de tomar sus nuevos puestos, se convencieran de que ella estaba muerta, al menos la Orihime que ellos creían.

Ella entendió y decidió esconderse un tiempo en casa de Tatsuki. Ichigo se encargo de enamorarla día a día, hasta que al fin pudo casarse con ella, en una discreta boda pero muy hermosa, rodados de quienes les amaban.

En plena celebración en casa de Ichigo, llego un paquete para la radiante Orihime, Ichigo le miró cuando Orihime leyó una tarjeta que traía el paquete. Nadie más que Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con ella.

Orihime le mostro la tarjera y lo que decía:

"_Para que tengas una vida feliz…siempre ha sido tuyo_

_U.S."_

Eran las escrituras de la casa de su padre, aquella donde había nacido su hermano, las llaves de ella y una cuenta corriente con muchísimos ceros. Ichigo miro a Orihime que estaba algo pálida y luego rió.

La tomo de la mano y le dijo

-¿crees que nos visite algún dia?-

-no lo creo- dijo ella riendo-no es de esos-

Siguieron la celebración y luego se fueron de luna de miel, aunque cambiaron un poco los planes. Ichigo siguió las instrucciones y fueron a la casa que ahora le pertenecía.

Al llegar no había nadie, recorrieron la casa pero no había nadie. Era una noche de luna llena, la casa no tenia electricidad y ambos salieron para mirar el cielo estrellado.

-nunca…había visto el cielo asi-dijo Orihime

-yo tampoco-

La invito a sentarse en el césped y la abrazo, luego beso su cuello, sus hombros y poco a poco prosiguió. Ella tembló un poco, Ichigo sonrió por eso, era una buena señal.

Recordó algo que había pasado por alto, aun no le revelaba a ella sobre su "castidad".

-¿tú nunca has…?-comenzó a preguntar Ichigo nervioso

-no, claro que no- contesto ella muy nerviosa- y luego pregunto-¿y tu?

Ichigo la miro y agachó la mirada.

-ya veo- dijo ella, y suavemente levantó el rostro de Ichigo- eso no me importa- y le sonrió

-tengo que decirte con quien- Orihime iba a protestar, pero decidió escucharlo, notó que Ichigo no quería guardar secretos. Así que asintió- con Rukia- soltó él

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto, de hecho, mas de alguna vez se lo había imaginado.

-fue solo una vez, pero mientras lo hacía…pensaba en ti. Le hice daño a Rukia…soy un patán-

-eso no importa ya- dijo Orihime dándole un dulce beso

-¿no te importa tener a un patán como marido?-

-no, mientras seas MI patán-

-lo soy-

Y se besaron alegres, ya no había nada oculto, ambos se habían dicho todo. Ichigo tomo a Orihime de la mano y la llevo la habitación más grande de la casa. Había esperado tanto para poder amarla con todo lo que le era permitido, que no perdería un segundo más.

Sentir como ella se aferraba a el sin barreras, sin reserva, él tener a disposición su piel y su amor para disfrutarlo, su calidez y su blanca piel que reflejaba la luz de la luna era la mejor noche de su vida.

Ulquiorra:

"_Existencias inútiles y vacías. Caos y contradicciones. Y en medio…estás tú."_

…

Mis padres eran lo que podría llamarse "buenas personas". Trabajaban para la familia Yakuza más poderosa de Japón, los Inoue.

Ellos siempre habían demostrado su lealtad, llegando a ganarse la confianza de la familia Inoue. Mis padres hacían muy bien su trabajo, y cumplían a cabalidad con todo lo que se les ordenaba sin replicar.

De pequeño me preguntaba por qué. Y un día, aun siendo de 10 años, encontré la respuesta. Me entere que tenía un hermano muy lejos. Un hermano que yo no conocía. Escuche cuando mis padres hablaban de ello. Era un hijo que ellos habían decidido a enviar lejos, porque pensaron que estaría a salvo. Escuché que le habían cambiado el nombre y lo habían enviado con otra familia.

No sabía por qué mis padres habían hecho algo asi, y entonces, cuando cumplí 14 decidí investigar. Mis padres no eran ricos, solo lo eran desde hace muy poco, siempre pensé que había sido gracias a Inoue Shotaro, pero me equivocaba, había sido gracias a su esposa Inoue Keiko. Ella y su esposo sólo tenían un hijo, Inoue Hideki, que era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero había sacado los ojos grises de su madre.

Keiko conoció a mis padres cuando detectaron su enfermedad, muchos años antes de que yo naciera. Ellos vivían en un barrio marginal y dentro de una gran pobreza. Mi madre había salido a comprar un poco de pan y se encontró con la elegante Keiko, que se había escapado del hospital llorando, al enterarse de su enfermedad.

Mi madre la había encontrado vagando, repitiendo solo palabras sin sentido. Ella la cuidó y se la llevó. Despertó al otro día diciendo que no quería regresar, pero mis padres le animaron diciéndole que regresara. Pero ella les contó sobre su enfermedad y que no quería regresar por causa de su esposo. Les contó que éste había cambiado mucho con los años, y con el poder de las mafias, que se había corrompido, no quedando nada de aquel hombre del cual ella se había enamorado. Les habló de su hijo, Hideki, de 3 años apenas, a quien ella amaba y a quien no podía dejar en este mundo, porque temía en lo que pudiera hacerle su padre, para convertirlo en algo que el pequeño por naturaleza no sería jamás.

Mis padres, aunque conmovidos, le pidieron que regresara, convenciéndole de que su hijo dependía aun de ella, y también que no importara su enfermedad, que ella debiera asegurarse de que ese pequeño se convirtiera en un hombre de bien.

Ella se dejó convencer, así que decidió regresar. Pero les prometió algo a mis padres, que ese gesto tan amable, de recibirle, cuidarle y aconsejarle en ese momento tan delicado para ella, les sería recompensado, y luego se fue.

Mis padres, desconcertaron, decidieron dejar el asunto allí y seguir con sus vidas. Pero un día unos hombres fueron a buscarlos a las mismas puertas de su casa, y los llevaron ante Shotaro.

Keiko le había hablado de ellos, y el decidió recompensarles dándole un trabajo estable a mi padre como guardaespaldas. Mi padre, movido por la necesidad, acepto.

Comenzaron a tener un buen pasar, podían ver la señora Keiko todos los días, y ésta les estimaba mucho. Nadie sabía cómo había hecho ella para que Shotaro decidiera contratar a mis padres, quizá el duro Shotaro seguía enamorado de su esposa, y estaba muy agradecido del par de extraños que le cuidaron y le convencieron de regresar, quien sabe.

El hecho era que mis padres surgieron en sólo unos años. Con el buen dinero que ganaba mi padre sacó sus estudios en ingeniería comercial, y logró comprar algunas acciones y surgir poco a poco, hasta hacerse de un gran capital y un buen nombre; ya no solo era el chofer, había escalado hasta ser un accionista más. Pero mi padre desconocía el submundo que envolvía a Shotaro, hasta ese entonces, así que cuando se vio con la posibilidad de alejarse de tan peligroso hombre, se acercó a el para decirle que nunca volvería a trabajar para él, pero Shotaro, al ver en el un posible delator le amenazó, le dijo que le cerraría todas las puertas, peor mi padre no temía de aquello, porque tenía la entereza, la capacidad y la inteligencia para enfrentar la adversidad, peor cuando Shotaro vio que no amedrentaba a mi padre, le amenazó con matar a mi madre. Lamentablemente para mi padre, Shotaro era perfectamente capaz, y no solo eso, había mandado a seguir y vigilar a mis padres, enterándose del embarazo del primer hijo de mis padres.

Mi padre no pudo dejarle, y siguió trabajando para él, sabiendo que la vida de mi madre y mi hermano estaba en peligro. Pero de cierta forma confiaba en la protección de Keiko, ella era una gran amiga para su esposa. Pero ese consuelo pronto le sería quitado. Keiko fallecería pocos meses después de que mi padre fuera amenazado, un mes antes de que mi hermano naciera. Keiko le hizo prometer a mi madre que ella cuidaría de Hideki, de 12 años en ese entonces. Mi madre prometió, que cuidaría de él y de cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con Hideki, de ojos y alma tan parecidos a su querida amiga Keiko.

Así, Inoue Keiko dejó este mundo con una sonrisa de paz. Mi padre aprovecho la tristeza de Shotaro por la muerte de su esposa, para enviar a mi madre lejos, estaba a punto de dar a luz, y no quería que su hijo naciera dentro de este mundo de yakuzas. Mi madre dio a luz un varón, que apenas nació, fue enviado lejos, casi de contrabando, mi padre aprovecho que era de ascendencia española para salvarlo de esta realidad, dejando a mi madre en una depresión y a mi padre con un vacío, mintiéndole a Shotaro cuando le reportaron que su hijo había fallecido en el parto y que esa era el motivo de la depresión de mi madre.

Shotaro les creyó por un tiempo, y entonces cuando el matrimonio de Hideki salió a la luz, vino a despedirse de mi madre, diciéndole que se iría lejos con su esposa, mi madre se alegró, porque el deseo de su amiga Keiko era realidad, Hideki no era como su padre, éste dejo la mansión junto a su bella esposa, comunicándose en secreto con mi madre.

Mi padre temía a Shotaro y su venganza implacable si se enteraba de las cartas secretas entre Hideki y mi madre, quien por su lado ya no tenía nada que temer, su hijo estaba lejos y su amiga muerta, el hijo que le prometió proteger estaba casado y muy lejos, así que le rogaba a mi padre que se fueran, que desaparecieran, que prefería ser pobre de nuevo que seguir junto a Shotaro. Peor mi padre le amaba demasiado, y solo de pensar que Shotaro podría mandarle a matar le dolía en lo más profundo, así que no se atrevía a dejar a Shotaro.

Pasaron unos años y mi madre volvió a concebir, nací yo. Para mi infortunio, Shotaro vigiló a mi madre hasta darme a luz, y ser un motivo más para someter a mi padre a sus deseos. Yo nacería dentro de este siniestro y frio mundo de mafias y asesinos.

Mi madre se enteró de la casual y trágica muerte de Hideki, y de que había dejado a 2 pequeños hijos, mi madre estaba destrozada, quería a Hideki como a un hijo. Así que buscaría a sus pequeños y les protegería, así como también lo había prometido.

Pasaron bastantes años buscándolos, pero no los encontraron, y yo crecí siendo entrenado, pero siempre mi padre estaba ahí para aconsejarme. Hasta que ocurrió lo peor.

Después de mi investigación, yo con 12 años ya era un experto en armas, mi padre no me impedía entrenar, pensando que algún día me tendría que valer de esas habilidades para cambiar mi destino. Y sí que tenía razón.

Shotaro estaba encantado conmigo, dentro de sus hombres, yo era un prodigio. Calculador, rápido, inteligente, observador y letal, eran solo unos de los muchos halagos que él me hacía.

Y un día, mientras dormía, algunos hombres muy bien armados, entraron a nuestra casa, yo me desperté al escuchar el ruido pero no reaccione lo suficientemente rápido como para zafar de ellos, me llevaron con mis padres, y frente a mí, les decapitaron con una katana.

Luego me golpearon entre todos, pero no me asesinaron. Y mientras lo hacían, me prometía que quien había hecho tal cosa, me las pagaría. Mi padre había sido un buen hombre, y no merecía morir así, y de cierta forma, yo también fui asesinado, porque yo solía ser un buen chico, que quería ser el orgullo de su padre, pero en ese momento, tome todo lo que había en mi alrededor, asesinos, mentirosos, mafiosos y despiadados y lo tomé para mi, para vengarme y deshacerme de todo cuanto me estorbara.

Los hombres de Shotaro me encontraron moribundo y me llevaron a una clínica, donde me rehabilite de mis huesos rotos, y donde Shotaro me visitó, insinuando que debía vengarme y que el siempre me protegería.

Le creí.

Pero con el tiempo descubrí que él había mandado a matar a mis padres, después de enterarse que le había ocultado un hijo, y que por mucho habían tenido contacto con Hideki. Peor yo era leal a él. Había cambiado demasiado para cuando la verdad llegó a mí. Y entonces, un nuevo señor apareció.

Sousuke Aizen, era el nuevo, pero sin duda el mejor hombre de Shotaro, mejor que yo en varios aspectos, lo reconocía. Pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ingeniar un plan para vengarme de Shotaro como para preocuparme de él.

Shotaro envió a Sousuke a una misión especial, que no termino de decirme muchos años antes de que yo supiera de la existencia de Sousuke, cuando le conocí, supe que había estado en la cárcel, y que había salido después de un tiempo. Shotaro le reclama haber estado fuera durante muchos años, casi 17, desde que lo había enviado en una búsqueda. Yo tenía 19 cuando conocí a Aizen, quien se veía demasiado sonriente.

Pasaron los meses y fue el mismo Aizen quien asesino a Shotaro. No me gusto eso, yo quería acabarlo. Aizen tomo el control de todo, y yo, de cierta manera agradecido, me puso a su leal servicio. Me gane su confianza, me contaba todos sus planes, y me envió por una chica.

Me disgusto saber que era algo tan insignificante como buscar una mujer, yo no era un celestino ni nada. Pero acepte, yo sabía que esta mujer era muy importante, podía ver en él una fascinación por ella cuando me hablada de ella. Me sorprendió eso, porque el siempre se veía estoico, pero al hablar de ella se notaba que era su debilidad. Me dijo donde estaba y como se llamaba, porqué era importante.

Se trataba de Inoue Orihime, 17 años, heredera de Shotaro, la real dueña de todo. Así que ella más que el objeto de fijación sexual de Aizen. Me encomendó traerla, pero primero debía encargarme de un supuesto novio. Que estupidez, pensé en ese momento, esos no eran trabajos para mí.

Aizen me pidió proceder de un modo lento, le gustaba la expectativa de ver sufrir a esa muchacha, para que fuera sumisa ante el, para doblegar su alma y su corazón. Sádico.

Pero antes de partir, llego a mi una inesperada información. El había sido quien dio la información a Shotaro acerca de mis padres, e incluso, fue él quien les decapito aquella noche. Aizen había encontrado a la familia de Hideki, se había casado con su esposa y quería quedarse con todo.

Y entonces, Aizen se volvió mi objetivo.

Utilizaría a la muchacha, su debilidad, y le haría pagar. No era exactamente un sentimiento vengativo, sino de asco, y de justicia lo que me motivaba.

Mis instrucciones eran fingir ser un estudiante, vigilarla, deshacerme de su noviecito y traerla delante de Aizen.

Prepare todo para utilizar a aquella muchacha. Vi unas fotos que me habían facilitado para reconocerla, no eran claras, pero yo la reconocería.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, nunca había visto una mirada tan sincera como la de esa muchacha. Era tan distinta a las miradas y a los ojos de todos los que yo había visto, ella era algo fuera de lo usual, algo que no había encontrado en nadie en mi vida, y ciertamente, que no volvería a encontrar.

Recuerdo como la vigilaba, como la observaba moverse, como ella sonreía, era como agua que fluye, que refresca, exquisita y suave, parecía que el aire a su alrededor eran como caricias a su piel de seda, ella brillaba entre los demás.

Y entre más cruel quería ser con ella, mas me fascinaba la fuerza de su corazón, tan potente, tan decidido a amar…tan contraria a mí.

Yo no tenía corazón, eso era inconcebible para mí, pero ella era la viva evidencia de que yo me equivocaba, pero yo no podía aceptar eso.

Ella miraba aquel estúpido y brillaba, en cambio, estaba a mi lado y se volvía melancólica y gris. Eso me incomodaba. Yo era solo un enviado del hombre de sus pesadillas.

Sin saber cómo, ella termino siendo para mí, o eso creía yo. Ella tuvo que separarse de ese chico, por el bien de ella y de ese muchacho, que debió morir, pero éste no lo hizo.

Mientras más tiempo la observaba, más me cautivaba. Pero sabía que no olvidaba a su novio.

Ella llegó a sentir algo por mi… pero no era amor.

Hubo un momento en que todo mi objetivo era ella, consolarla y que se quedara a mi lado. Pero entonces, me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de que yo nunca sería lo que ella necesitaba, porque ella necesitaba a el pelo naranja ese, siempre le necesitaría. La Orihime que tenia a mi lado, aunque elegante, era solo una sombra de la mujer que me cautivo. No podía soportarlo. Y peor aún, me di cuenta de que yo era un asesino, y que ni siquiera ella me haría cambiar, yo me había trazado un camino, y si ella se quedaba a mi lado tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de esa decisión mía.

Ella no era para esta vida de gánster, de yakuza, de asesinos. Pero yo sí. Nunca fui ambicioso, pero ciertamente el poder deshacerme de todo cuanto yo despreciaba era mi objetivo, pero de paso, yo me convertiría en lo que despreciaba.

Era lo suficientemente cínico para hacerlo, pero no era lo suficientemente egoísta para amarrar a un ángel lleno de amor a esta vida llena de inmundicia.

La imagen que siempre guardaría de ella seria cuando nos "casamos", porque todo fue una farsa, yo puse un juez falso. La sensación que recordaría sería la de sus labios que nunca me besaron ni con pasión ni con amor, pero si con ternura y con amistad.

De lejos la observo, como se mueve suave y sonriente, después de tantos años, su imagen aun me inspira, aun me conmueve su brillo…ese brillo que tiene gracias a él, a aquel que la lleva de la mano, aquel que es padre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo una mujer así pudo nacer en este mundo corrupto? Todo cuanto nos rodea es corrupto, todo es vicio, dinero, violencia, avaricia, mentira, sexo. Eran los instintos más bajos del ser humano, sexo, aquí, sexo allá; sociedad retorcida y pervertida tan llena de porquerías y de pornografía. Asqueroso. Pero ella…ella brilla…ella sonríe siempre…extiende las alas de su corazón con tal libertad

_¿Ya te he perdido, verdad?_

La veo a lo lejos y medito en el sentimiento que inunda mi ser al ver su radiante rostro. Ella tiene el poder de convertir todo a su alrededor en algo hermoso, pero yo no soy el caso. Cuando termino de analizar lo que siento, me doy cuenta de que ella es mía, pero también es de Ichigo, y no es de nadie; la he encontrado y la he perdido, pero nunca la tuve; le grito con el corazón y me callo la boca; roso con mis dedos la suave piel de su mano, y a la vez jamás me acerco a tocarla.

_La amo. _

Antes de conocerla yo era ciego, no distinguía colores, pero después de conocerla, debía reconocer que tenía mucho que agradecerle, y era consciente de que jamás me acercaría a ella en lo que queda de vida, y de que ella viviría en mi mente por la eternidad, porque ella me había dado más que nadie, me enseño a vivir, se metió en mi interior y no saldría nunca; mi mejor manera de hacerlo era dejándola ir, pero por lo menos ahora yo podía creer…en un sentimiento…en algo que mis ojos no perciben…

…_en un angel_…

* * *

_He aqui el final de la historia, mas que un felices para siempre, quise dar a conocer el lado no tan feliz dela historia al final, porque donde hay tres, siempre hay uno que pierde u.u no quería un final tan cliché por eso la referencia a ulqui-ulqui_

_este es mi "no todos vivieron felices para siempre" y mi "no todo es color de rosa"_

_como dije, aun falta el omake asi que lo terminare lo antes posible para empezar una nueva y quiza mi ultima historia Ichihime. ya que retirare de mi vida de escritora u.u_

_besotes y muchas gracias_


End file.
